Tú Yo Nunca Jamás
by Summerwinesip
Summary: Salvar a Henry. Eso es lo único en que piensa Regina. Al menos hasta que su mundo tropieza, cae y todo termina irresistiblemente patas arriba. Esa maldita, insoportable y atractiva Swan... Una versión diferente de "Salvar a Henry" cargada de SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

El barco es una caricatura en sí mismo. Emma mira por la ventana del estrecho espacio que funciona como comedor y se convence de que todo es una comedia macabra diseñada por un guionista borracho con un humor retorcido.

Sus padres, esos dos jóvenes enamorados que tienen casi su edad y de cuyo camarote salen ruidos que prefiere no considerar, duermen y comen junto a su archi enemiga, Regina. Una reina malvada que podría considerarse jubilada del cargo después de los últimos acontecimientos y que es la madrastra de la abuela de su hijo y abuelastra de Emma, madre biológica de Henry. Henry... la razón para estar todos juntos en un barco un tanto inestable y "perdido" en los mares de _Nunca Jamás_…

Porque por supuesto la tierra de Peter Pan y Disney existe, como no. Y Hook dirige el timón de la nave mientras a su lado el otro abuelo de Henry, un melancólico Gold, intenta averiguar el paradero aproximado del pequeño. Y prácticamente no intercambian insultos ni amenazas, a pesar de ser enemigos mortales.

Emma respira hondo buscando algo de agua aunque acaba acercándose la jarra de ron a falta de un poco de H2O que no tenga sal y esté rodeando el barco. Han sido dos días de viaje y calma previa a la tempestad. Son villanos y héroes compartiendo una misma misión y los últimos días ha difuminado aún más las fronteras entre buenos y malos. Cada uno parece estar meditando cuál es su nuevo papel y cómo encajarán ahora las piezas de un puzzle que durante años permaneció sentenciado e inamovible. Emma bebe un trago a la salud de un señor oscuro que está de luto por su hijo muerto, su nieto secuestrado y una novia que tuvo que dejar atrás; de un capitán que pregunta educado al asesino de su amor verdadero qué rumbo cree que seguirán; de dos reyes sin reino que hablan de batallas, planes y estrategias con la mujer cuya razón de vivir era destruir sus vidas; de una cruel, retorcida y poderosa alcaldesa que ha quedado convertida en una sombra deambulante, parca en palabras y gestos, hermética y con una actitud tan calmada que simula una falsa docilidad. Bebe otro trago porque ese viaje bien merece eso y más. Salud.

Si Hook es quien más mantiene su esencia, quien menos parece un pez fuera del agua, Regina es el polo opuesto. A su cabizbajo mutismo se le suma el color casi verde que toma su rostro en los momentos de mayor marejada. La ventaja es que está absuelta de su turno frente al timón, la desventaja es que de vez en cuando hace horas extra asomada por la borda, devolviendo a la naturaleza lo que la naturaleza le había procurado para comer, cenar o, a veces, incluso para desayunar.

Pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de las arcadas y los pasos inseguros, sigue siendo la alcaldesa. Callada, apagada y del color de la hierba. Pero Emma sabe que continúa ahí, sólo que diferente. Incluso Mary Margareth lo ha percibido. Sus padres esperaban que recurriese a la magia para evitar el zarandearse, dormir en un colchón del grosor de un lápiz o para no tener que comer simplemente pescado, pan y ron. Pero nada de esto le ha llevado a mover un solo ápice de magia. Entre las pocas palabras que ha dicho desde que embarcaron es que las cosas funcionan de forma distinta y no quiere arriesgarse a hacer un hechizo y que algo se descontrole. Sin embargo, Emma no necesita su poder para detectar que miente: Gold no ha dejado de usar magia desde que subieron para pequeños y medianos asuntos.

Emma admite al observarle que cada vez se siente más intrigada y menos incómoda por todo lo que rodea a la magia. Sus instintos defensivos están dando paso rápidamente a una curiosidad casi infantil. Además si supiera manejar ese atisbo de poder dentro de ella podría convertir ese ron templado en un refrescante gin tonic. Suspira resignada apoyándose contra la mesa para tener un punto de anclaje mientras se lleva el ron a los labios. Ha visto al señor Gold beber varios de estos y todos los tragos llevaban grabados en sus ojos el nombre de Neal.

No puede imaginar lo que debe estar sufriendo al perder a su hijo por segunda vez. Ha tratado de consolarle, de acompañarle en el sentimiento, pero Gold prefiere centrarse en encontrar a su nieto y se limita a sonreírle sin felicidad y murmurar: "Gracias querida, no creo que nadie me entienda mejor que tú".

Emma vuelve a beber para quitarse el sabor a culpabilidad de la boca. Es cierto que echa dolorosamente de menos a Neal y que no quiere imaginar la vida de Henry sin su padre de nuevo, pero duda que su tristeza alcance ni de lejos la de Gold o que se parezca a la que se siente por alguien amado. Bebe de nuevo. Es consciente de lo que dijo antes de soltar su mano, pero se cuestiona porqué lo dijo. Traga otro sorbo de ron. ¿Culpabilidad, pena, costumbre… cuándo dejó de amarle?

"¿Ha dejado algo para los demás, señorita Swan?"

Ni siquiera la escucha llegar.

Cuando esa voz llega a sus oídos trastabillea con la mesa y su trasero está cerca de dar con el suelo.

"Pensaba que todo el mundo estaba dormido" responde a Regina con la poca dignidad que le queda.

"¿Y por eso pensó en asaltar las reservas de alcohol?"

"Yo no…" responde dejando su vaso sobre la mesa. La imperceptible y disimulada sonrisa de la alcaldesa le advierte de que le toma el pelo. No sabe si está respondiendo peor a la primera broma de Regina en días o a la frase más larga que ha pronunciado. Decide empezar de cero para no hacerla retroceder al mutismo que ha imperado durante este viaje. "Aquí el que no duerme, bebe, señora alcaldesa"

La morena, vestida con los pantalones de su traje y la camisa de seda remangada por el calor del constante buen tiempo de Neverland, estudia la propuesta dos segundos.

"Me parece bien". Emma le tiende un segundo vaso y brindan por inercia antes de dar un sorbo, las dos de pie, frente a frente. La rubia busca algo que decir aunque sigue siendo raro contemplar a esa mujer como una aliada y no como su eterna competidora, pero podría acostumbrarse a esta rareza y a que la vida sea un poco más 'sencilla'.

"¿Cómo lo lleva? Los mareos y las náuseas…"

"Como si mi cuerpo entero estuviera de fiesta… y no me hubiera preguntado que me parece" responde sin rastro de humor aunque su compañera de bebida lo encuentra divertido. "Me voy acostumbrando pero lo peor son las noches"

"Por eso estás despierta…"

"Chin, chin" ratifica Regina dando un trago largo y torciendo el gesto por el sabor "¿Y usted?"

"Demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, no puedo cerrar los ojos sin que aparezcan preocupaciones saltando vallas en lugar de ovejitas" suspira apoyándose de nuevo en la mesa. Regina sigue su ejemplo y elige una de las mohosas paredes. "Pero quizás con un par de copas las preocupaciones se emborrachen y me dejen dormir…"

"Si funciona, avíseme"

"No va muy bien por ahora…" concluye resignada removiendo el contenido de su copa "Creo que si no me sintiese tan tonta sería más sencillo." El suspiro y las palabras escapan de su boca con una comodidad que le impide meditarlas antes. Hay algo en el alcohol, la situación o la nueva Regina que le provoca una tranquilidad que, quizás, debería preocuparla. Pero no lo piensa y sigue hablando "¿Cómo no lo vi venir?"

"No es la única que puede martirizarse con eso, Señorita Swan. Yo… debí reconocer a aquel maldito accidentado foráneo desde el primer día" masculló terminándose el ron como un auténtico pirata.

"¿Qué tenía contra ti para…?" la pregunta, libre de formalismos, sale disparada de sus labios pero Regina no parece notarlo.

"¿…Electrocutarme salvajemente? Cree que maté a su padre…" sisea sin denotar sentimiento alguno. Emma alza ambas cejas y no responde aunque su gesto lo dice todo "Puede creerme, en esta ocasión no tuve nada que ver" añade viendo como sólo desciende una de las dos cejas "Oh, por dios, padre e hijo aparecieron en el pueblo a los cuatro días de nacer Storybrooke, discúlpeme por no querer mancharme las manos de sangre tan pronto" Las cejas de Emma regresan a su sitio y la alcaldesa se da por satisfecha.

"¿Entonces qué ocurrió?"

"Que me encapriche del crio y de su ternura. Quise que se quedara aquí y no salió bien" resumió dejando de lado los detalles "Descubrieron que 'algo iba mal' en el pueblo y en su huida el hijo logro salir y el padre quedó dentro de la frontera" Regina toma aire y medita porqué está relatando una historia que odia. Los ojos pendientes y curiosos de sheriff, que le recuerdan en ocasiones a los de Henry, le recuerdan el motivo. "Traté de buscar la manera de borrar sus recuerdos para reunirles, pero sin mi magia, sin polvos de hadas ni nada semejante, tardé más de lo que debía. Una noche, el idiota de Ben intentó escapar y Graham, junto a otros dos agentes, trató de impedirlo. Era un buen montañista pero cuando alcanzó la línea del pueblo la nueva barrera mágica le repelió lanzándolo por los aires. Encontraron su cuerpo al final de un pequeño acantilado, justo donde fue enterrado. Maldito impaciente…" Las últimas palabras las farfulla con un mal humor que maquilla la tristeza. "Y su hijo, Owen o Greg, como quiera llamarse, es igual de inteligente… No sé cómo no le reconocí antes"

"No fue sólo usted, ninguno de nosotros sospechó nada y le dejamos el camino libre para destruir Storybrooke" suspira mirando detenidamente a Regina "Sabía que Tamara no era de fiar y aún así no supe prever lo que haría. Estamos empatadas"

"¿Y no fue a por ella?" cuestiona rellenando su vaso puesto que de momento no tiene intención de dormir "Me cuesta creerlo"

"Asalté su habitación…" La sonrisa de Regina regresa triunfal tras el vidrio con ron "Pero no encontré nada"

"Eso no debería haberla detenido" suspira con más reproche del que pretendía. Simplemente ella es la salvadora, esa era su tarea, proteger a todos los personajes de cuentos de los malos, ¿no? ¿Acaso no le había hecho la vida imposible a ella misma desde el primer día? Que aquella morena estirada fuera la prometida de Neal no debía convertirla en una excepción.

"¿Disculpe?" La postura de Emma pierde todo rastro de calma en pos de una actitud mucho más defensiva "Hice lo que pude pero nadie me creía. Henry y yo entramos a hurtadillas en el cuarto de Neal y…"

Regina sigue su ejemplo, tensa su cuerpo y tuerce el labio con su respuesta: "¿Llevó a Henry consigo? Esa mujer es una asesina, pudo haber puesto en peligro a mi hijo" interrumpe con un volumen que roza el grito.

"Nuestro hijo" matiza enfadada tragando después de esa extraña combinación de palabras. Por suerte, Regina las acoge extrañada y en silencio, dándole la oportunidad de seguir hablando "Y no le puse en peligro, jamás haría una cosa así" Ahora es Emma la que se acerca al bramido y no entiende como han acabado así, ninguna lo entiende.

"¿Jamás? ¿Y entonces qué hacemos en este barco, Señorita Swan?" la acusación sale cargada de rabia y la alcaldesa es incapaz de pararla aunque sepa que no es cierto, que no culpa a nadie excepto a sí misma.

"¿Se atreve a echarme la culpa de esto? Usted les puso sobre la pista de Storybrooke, usted y su manía de dominar todo y a todos. Si les hubiera dejado tranquilos no estaríamos aquí"

"Ese hombre es un maniaco y no trabaja sólo. Si no hubiera sido el habrían sido otros" gruñe estirándose y enfrentándose a ella "¿No tiene usted ese gran súper poder para detectar quién miente?" vuelve a la carga entre irónica y cabreada, y Emma escucha sintiendo que empieza a hervirle peligrosamente la sangre mientras la alcaldesa continúa atacando "Debió hacer algo, debió ir a por ellos sin importar sus asuntos personales" baja la voz, no necesita gritar cuando usa ese tono tan personal cargado de veneno.

"¿Asuntos personales?" gesticula Emma acercándose a ella sin amedrentarse y respondiendo a la actitud desafiante de Regina "¿De qué asuntos personales habla? Traté de averiguar más, pero nadie me creía, ¡no había nadie dispuesto a ayudarme excepto Henry!"

"¡¿Y por qué no acudió a mí?!" responde ahora si en un grito.

"¡Porque quería averiguar qué ocurría no acabar con una pila de cadáveres para la hora de la cena!" exclama furiosa. Regina cierra la boca y recula medio paso. Las dos, respirando agitadas e incómodas, se miden debatiendo quien dará el siguiente golpe. Los vasos de ron, sobre la mesa, han quedado tan olvidados como la cómoda conversación que habían empezado manteniendo.

"¿Eso es todo lo que cree que sé hacer? Matar, ¿no?"

"Ha tenido oportunidades para demostrar que no era así… y malgastó todas"

"¿Oportunidades? ¿Cómo cuando me acusasteis de asesinar a Archie?" cuestiona señalando a la mujer que está desquiciándola y dando rienda suelta al torbellino que desde días se ha ido formando dentro de ella.

"¡Yo creí en tu inocencia!" gruñe encarándose a la soberbia y prepotente mujer que siempre parece ir un paso por delante y jugar en una liga donde ella no llega ni a amateur.

"¿Durante cuánto? ¡¿Cinco minutos?!" exclama sarcástica recortando la distancia entre ambas con un pisotón enfadado.

"Tu madre nos manipuló, manipuló todo, Regina. ¡¿Qué podíamos hacer?!"

"Ese es el problema, señorita Swan. Los buenos siempre tenéis excusa y nunca hacéis nada mal a propósito. Pero los malos lo somos siempre, pase lo que pase, sino no tendríais a quien culpar"

"No funciona así, alcaldesa, eso no es cierto…"

"¿No? Snow mató a mi prometido y a mi madre, tus padres te abandonaron y tu diste a Henry en adopción, pero nada es culpa vuestra" Tuerce el rostro evaluando el efecto de sus palabras. Pero esa desquiciante sheriff digna hija de sus detestables padres no responde, sólo aprieta los labios y se reprime, lo que cabrea aún más a Regina "Todo el dolor que causáis, todo lo que destrozáis es por una causa mayor, no sé si sois imbéciles o los más listos pero vuestros actos no tienen consecuencias nunca" Emma consume sus últimas gotas de autocontrol golpe tras golpe de la alcaldesa. Lo que Regina confunde con ofensiva calma es en realidad un volcán a segundos de estallar. "Siempre con vuestros finales felices que no merecéis… Si se hubiera marchado de la ciudad como le sugerí, si no hubiera aparecido siquiera todos estarían bien, la vida de Henry habría sido mucho más segura y feliz. Destroza todo lo que toca, señorita Swan, incluyendo a su propio hi…"

Nunca termina la frase. El aire desaparece de sus pulmones cuando su espalda estampa violentamente contra la pared del comedor. El dolor seco y el antebrazo de Emma contra su tráquea le cortan la respiración. Los ojos de la rubia, a escasos milímetros de la suya, la están embistiendo con la mirada más peligrosa que nunca le ha dedicado.

"¡CÁLLATE!" No queda sitio para formalidades, sólo para la furia. Esta fuera de sí y no piensa, solo actúa. Quiere que deje de hablar, quiere causarle el mismo dolor que ella le está causando, quiere destrozar y al mismo tiempo huir… no sabe lo que quiere "Cállate de una maldita vez si no quieres que…"

"¿Si no quiero qué, sheriff?" pregunta con el hilo de voz que escapa de su garganta oprimida. Trata de resistirse pero la otra mano de Emma retuerce su brazo para mantenerla quietecita. Una técnica digna de un profesional. Regina sonríe con su pose más bastarda y sisea sin retirar la mirada. Se siente más viva que en los últimos días, que en años incluso "Vamos, ya hemos estado así antes. No se contenga, demuestre de lo que es capaz" le ordena en un ladrido que enciende las entrañas de la rubia.

Y Emma obedece.

Ahí, a milímetros de su archienemiga y fuera de control, se limita a obedecer y actuar. Embiste la boca de la alcaldesa con una agresividad que supera el violento empujón. Que duele incluso más que el antebrazo aun clavado en la garganta. Emma muerde más que besa y no se detiene hasta que advierte el sabor metálico de la sangre. Lame con recochineo el labio de la alcaldesa pero antes de cantar victoria es la morena quien muerde su lengua. Tira de ella marcándola con los dientes y obligándola a acercarse.

Sólo entonces Regina libera a su prisionera y marca la boca de Emma con su propia saliva. Un beso –ahora sí- que juega travieso en la frontera entre el placer y el dolor. La rubia se deja llevar un segundo, tiempo suficiente para que Regina se quite a Emma de encima y dé la vuelta a las tornas. El choque entre la espalda de la rubia y la madera del barco suena doloroso, pero no profiere ningún quejido, la boca de la malvada reina se lo impide. Como acto reflejo agarra la nuca de Regina pero cuando sus dedos se hunden entre los cortos mechones oscuros no trata de apartarla sino de forzar más cercanía. Los dientes chocan torpemente y se apartan. Las lenguas se encuentran y llevan esa guerra en forma de beso a otro nivel. Otro más loco, más desquiciante, más furioso y, a la fuerza, más apasionado.

Emma siente los recodos de la madera clavándose en su espalda y sabe que mañana dolerá pero es incapaz de detenerse. Tira del pelo de Regina obligándola a abrir aún más la boca y buscando que se rinda a los designios de su lengua.

Algo que no ocurre porque la reina es una luchadora nata, una superviviente. Le planta cara recorriendo cada rincón de esa boca desconocida al tiempo que trata de hacer llegar oxígeno a sus neuronas. Está besando (¡besando!) a Emma Swan-Charming y se esfuerza por detenerlo, por querer detenerlo, por descubrir cómo demonios detenerlo y hacerlo de una maldita vez. Sus manos permanecen apoyadas a ambos lados del rostro de su enemiga y trata de no moverlas de ahí. Quizás si se apoya en ellas, si usa toda su fuerza y se concentra pueda alejarse…

En ese destello de vacilación baja la guardia y Emma muerde descarada su boca, retándola. Esa insolente y descerebrada mujer juega con fuego sin saber que se enfrenta a un dragón. Agarra su cintura y hombro y tira de ella hasta que cierran distancias. Embiste su cuerpo una vez más clavándolo contra la pared, donde le corresponde. Y es entonces cuando la escucha. Gime, una mezcla entre jadeo y quejido y si Regina tuviera que señalar el punto de no retorno donde todo se descontroló es ese.

Trata de someterla de nuevo, de arrancarle más sonidos tan similares a una súplica y prueba una forma más creativa. Le besa el cuello, si es que es tolerable llamar a ese uso de labios, lengua y, sobre todo, dientes, besar. Una tortura lenta, húmeda e intoxicante que Regina sabe que debe detener. Hay mil motivos para hacerlo, pero las manos de Emma colándose bajo su camisa barren la mitad de ellos, y los otros 500 desaparecen cuando nota el pulso encabritado de la rubia al lamer su yugular.

Está levitando. Literalmente. No son cursilerías románticas ni metáforas. Emma la sostiene a duras penas contra su cuerpo y avanza sin cuidado hasta que la mesa del comedor se vuelve una dolorosa realidad contra las piernas de Regina. La reina le devuelve el golpe con un doloroso mordisco en la base del cuello que consigue de nuevo su preciado gemido.

"Cuidado" gruñe Emma en una tonalidad tan grave y rasgada que le hace perder cualquier credibilidad.

"Lo mismo digo" farfulla enfrentando sus ojos azules, ahora casi grises. La rabia sigue ahí, de pupila en pupila, pero negarle al sexo su papel protagonista en este preciso momento es ridículo. Esa bruma que nubla la lógica, enciende los sentidos y envía la cordura a suicidarse por la borda.

Si pudiera pensar, Regina no estaría clavando sus uñas en esos hombros ni besando los irritados labios de Emma, sino preguntándose qué hace jadeando en los brazos de una mujer. Si Emma permaneciera en sus cabales estaría discutiendo con la despiadada alcaldesa barra "evil queen" y no rodeando su cintura. Si pudiesen razonar no estarían caminando a trompicones por el oscuro pasillo de los camarotes, sino deseándose buenas noches educadamente y desapareciendo cada una tras la puerta de su cuarto. ¿Pero a quién le importan los "debería"?

Emma trata de continuar andando hasta el final del pasillo pero se ve arrastrada por una entrometida mano que divaga por sus vaqueros y tira de ella hacia la primera puerta. Sabe que corresponde al dormitorio de Regina, si es que esos habitáculos sin ventanas y con media cama pueden considerarse tal cosa, y se deja llevar. Acepta jugar en campo contrario pero a cambio retiene a la alcaldesa contra la puerta cuando trata de abrir el pomo. Cuela su pierna entre las de ella y presiona intencionadamente. La espalda de la morena se curva en favor de ese roce y Emma se ve recompensada con el primer y gutural sonido de Regina, quien hasta olvida girar el pomo.

"Majestad" se burla lamiendo su lóbulo y abriendo la puerta colando la mano tras el cuerpo de Regina. Antes de que se cierre con ambas mujeres dentro, la voz de la morena ya le ha replicado.

"Permítame sospechar que este no es su primer acercamiento con una mujer". Consigue que algo tan correcto suene irresistiblemente sucio y Emma no reprime una sonrisa de medio lado.

"Incluso en esta tesitura, alcaldesa, usted es la última persona en la faz de la tierra a quien daría explicaciones de mi historial sexual" ironiza moviéndose adrede contra las caderas de Regina.

"Así me gusta…" gime altiva pero imitando sus embestidas "…que no pierda las buenas costumbres y tenga claro el lugar que le corresponde"

"Siempre…" gruñe trasteando con los pequeños botones de la camisa de Regina y cubriendo la impertinente boca que parece estar esperándola. Se guarda bajo la manga un beso lento, profundo y casi asfixiante que distrae la atención de sus temblorosos dedos y de su lucha por hacer desaparecer la maldita prenda.

La tela se desliza hasta el suelo con una tranquilidad que choca con los movimientos bruscos y curiosos de ambas mujeres. Emma se deshace del botón de los pantalones con un tirón nada gentil que acrecienta el ritmo del beso y Regina pasea su dedo índice por el tórax de la sheriff. Sigue el recorrido del dedo de la reina viendo como quema la tela a su paso, calentando su piel y partiendo sin miramientos su camiseta. Quiere gruñir molesta pero la desfachatez de Regina altera algo dentro de ella muy por debajo de su vientre y decide cerrar la boca y suspirar con fuerza.

"¿Usando magia?" gruñe contra su barbilla mordisqueando la suave piel.

"Claro, señorita Swan. Ahora estoy en el bando de los buenos, sólo la utilizo con quien se porta mal" responde buscando sus labios con descaro. El crudo lloriqueo con el que la rubia responde retumba en Regina que se agarra a su cintura sonriendo encantada.

Emma no sabe con qué narices se vestirá al día siguiente pero ¿qué importa eso? Regina está recorriendo sus caderas, destrozando y arrancando sus pantalones y ella nunca ha deseado con tanta intensidad ser mala hasta la médula. Sus piernas, ahora desnudas, quieren vestirse de nuevo, pero con la piel de Regina. Devora una última vez los labios de su archi enemiga, con especial atención a la suculenta cicatriz, y desciende por su cuello, su clavícula y su esternón. Esquiva el tentador sujetador negro de la alcaldesa prometiéndose que se encargará pronto de él y muerde el firme vientre frente a ella.

"¡Oh, sí…!" jadea Regina balanceando sus caderas sin pretenderlo y tratando de contenerse cuando el gemido ya ha resonado por toda la habitación. El silencio casi placentero del barco ahora se está volviendo en su contra y ambas lo advierten. Emma se deshace de los pantalones sin cuidado y arrastra consigo la ropa interior de Regina. Regresa hasta el rostro acalorado jadeando con ella y dejando caer unas braguitas que aún sostenía.

"Vamos a tener que ser muy silenciosas" gime sabihonda lamiendo el largo cuello de la morena hasta perderse detrás de su oreja. Regina mueve sus manos, pero no las posa sobre ella aunque cada centímetro de piel de Emma exige ser tocada. La rubia muerde el carnoso lóbulo y observa como al son de las manos de la morena una tenue neblina morada recorre la habitación hasta desaparecer.

"Ahora puede hacer todo el ruido que desee, señorita Swan"

"Eso lo dejo a cargo de tus manos" masculla traviesa recorriendo con sus dedos el firme trasero de Regina para explicarse mejor. La morena gime con total libertad al escuchar sus palabras y decide ponerse manos a la obra tirando de la cinturilla de la ropa interior de Emma con brusquedad hasta pegarla a ella. Su forma de moverse, de tocar, de hablar, de provocarla… Cada vez tiene más claro que lo que para ella es una excitante novedad, para Emma no puede ser algo primerizo.

A pesar de la molesta barrera que suponen ambos sujetadores, el primer contacto de ambas sin casi ropa es demoledor. Regina jadea contra la aplicada boca de Emma y los dos cuerpos se funden en un calor insoportable. _No, esto no puede provocarlo una novata sin experiencia_, gime mentalmente estremeciéndose y sintiendo una pequeña y desagradable sensación recorriendo sus entrañas. Antes de poder siquiera analizar qué es, las manos de Emma tiran de su nuca y de su trasero, borrando de su mente cualquier preocupación que no sea el cuerpo unido al suyo. Lo quiere entero, desnudo, sólo para ella. Hay algo en esa intimidad, en esa vulnerabilidad inaudita en Emma que vuelve todo irresistible. Sus dedos se pierden por la sinuosa espalda buscando el broche de la última prenda en pie. Tira de la pieza una vez y una segunda, pero la lengua de Emma está acariciando cada rincón de su boca y no logra concentrarse. Lo intenta una tercera sin realmente esperar que funcione si el cuerpo frente a ella sigue contoneándose contra el suyo. Se separa para tomar aire y observa una sonrisa juguetona en los labios de Emma.

"¿Se está riendo de mí?" responde con toda la soberbia de la que es capaz estando semi desnuda frente a su gran enemiga "Se desabrochar el mío, no soy yo la que tiene experiencia previa en ajenos" añade incisiva ampliando la sonrisa de Emma a una carcajada de lo más sexy.

"No importa la experiencia…" susurra sobre los sensibles labios de Regina. Está tan perdida en la húmeda y lenta forma en que deja salir las palabras que no advierte la mano de Emma deslizándose en apenas un segundo contra el enganche "…importa la habilidad" Antes de terminar la frase el aire de la habitación roza sus pechos y el sujetador cae inerte sobre el suelo. Emma recorre con descaro su figura desnuda hasta pararse en sus labios y mirarla después a los ojos "Te reto a hacerlo sin magia" gruñe sonriente con el más crudo de los tonos y asaltando su boca usando sólo sus labios. Emma está metiéndose con ella, está burlándose de sus intentos, y aun así la voz de la rubia es lo más excitante que ha escuchado. Y hasta que pierda toda capacidad de raciocinio, no quiere dejar de escucharla… aunque eso puede ser dentro de muy poco.

Acepta la implícita burla y disfruta del beso caminando de espaldas, hasta que sus temblorosas rodillas tocan el colchón. Sin delicadezas tira de Emma hacia ella, apartándose en el último instante y obligándola a caer ridículamente sobre la cama boca abajo.

"¿Pero qué…?" Las manos de la Reina retienen sus brazos sobre su cabeza y el suave y firme cuerpo de Regina se coloca sobre el suyo. Nota sus caderas y el calor más que sugerente que desprenden sobre su trasero. Quiere revolverse y tener cara a cara a esa peligrosa y traicionera mujer, pero los besos de Regina contra su nuca mientras aparta su pelo convierten esa sumisa y expuesta postura en una delicia. Y no piensa moverse un centímetro. "¿Qué haces…?" jadea contra la almohada al paso de una lengua nada delicada por su columna. Toda su piel vibra en cada lametón y gime cuando los dedos de Regina se deshacen por fin del maldito enganche del sujetador. La reina escucha unas tenues carcajadas contra la cama y castiga a la presumida sheriff clavando tentadora sus caderas contra el trasero de Emma con una embestida. "Oh dios… Recuérdame que me ría más a menudo de ti"

"Siempre tan insolente" gruñe con una ronquez que agrava su voz y eriza el vello de Emma. La sensación de la boca de Regina sobre sus riñones la obliga a retorcerse sobre las sábanas y morder su labio inferior. La reina roza el límite de lo tolerable con sus dientes y rompe la sumisa paciencia de Emma. Se libera de su agarre, empuja su cuerpo y se gira hasta estar cara a cara con ella. Las mejillas encendidas de Regina, los labios hinchados y el brillo de sus ojos terminan con el temple de la rubia.

Arrasa la boca de su oponente y la envuelve con los brazos. Encajan y ruedan obligándose a gemir en boca ajena y Emma se afana por acariciar cada curva, pliegue y rincón de Regina. Defiende su posición, se coloca sobre ella, arrincona su cuerpo y la deja a su merced. Ahora es ella quien dirige y pasea su lengua por el irresistible espacio de la clavícula de Regina. También por sus hombros y su esternón. Y por supuesto por los turgentes pechos que la reciben orgullosos y erguidos.

Rodea la suculenta piel y lame, besa y muerde la dura punta oscura. El cuello de Regina se curva ante las atenciones nada gentiles y entierra su mano en los mechones rubios, apretándola contra sí. Un violento latigazo sacude su creciente excitación y los ruidos del dormitorio se multiplican. Las manos de la rubia vuelan sin delicadeza hasta el centro de Regina y la exploración de su boca se suma al paseo de sus dedos por la descarada humedad de la alcaldesa. Los labios dibujan formas abstractas sobre el agitado pecho y su mano se abre paso sin dificultad.

"Ohdiossí…" gime en voz alta sin apenas pronunciar, pero la siguiente súplica llega clara a los oídos de Emma "No pares…".

Emma se lame los labios y la mira desafiante. Es imposible no disfrutar de esto. "No me des ideas…" susurra regresando a su boca y besándola con toda la intensidad, saliva y pasión de la que es capaz. Sus dedos avanzan hasta rozar su clítoris hinchado y las caderas de Regina marcan el ritmo. Quiere jugar y disfrutar de cada gemido y espasmo que le arranca. Pero se olvida de con quien está hablando. Unas uñas recorren su vientre con suaves arañazos hasta hundirse en su centro con toda la palma de la mano y una fricción devastadora. "Hmmmmm… no pares"

La exclamación se escabulle sin control y suena como un ruego. Regina, entre jadeos, sonríe satisfecha. Prefiere jugar con ventaja, pero igualar el marcador tampoco es mala idea.

"Veo que nos entendemos" responde autoritaria dando sus primeros pasos por el calor de Emma. Un calor líquido e irresistible que le obliga a cerrar los ojos. El vaivén del cuerpo de Emma contra su mano buscando cada roce acelera su propia respiración y sus bruscos movimientos. No tiene respiro para darse cuenta de que está frotándose y dejándose llevar con una pasión feroz más propia de una adolescente inexperta que de una respetable alcaldesa.

Los dedos de Emma resbalan una vez más por sus labios empapados y no puede evitar pronunciar su nombre cuando tantea su entrada. Dos dedos la atraviesan lentamente, sólo un poco, calibrando su reacción. Regina detiene su propia mano y tuerce el rostro tratando de ahogar un devastador gemido contra la tela de la almohada. Para cuando los dedos de Emma se sumergen dentro de ella, Regina ya ha olvidado prodigar caricias sobre el centro de su atacante y sus manos se limitan a aferrar con fuerza los antebrazos de la sheriff, sin importar si es demasiada fuerza o si dejará su marca en forma de cinco alargados moratones.

Su cuerpo disfruta de su particular cuatro de julio y su piel amenaza con darse la vuelta allí donde Emma la toca. Su cuello, expuesto a los designios de los traviesos labios, vibra con cada mordisco, sus pechos atendidos alternativamente por los largos dedos de Emma piden más, y los dedos en su interior colapsan sus sentidos desencadenando un orgasmo que apaga su raciocinio y multiplica sus sentidos. Que cierra sus ojos con fuerza aunque juraría que ve luces. _Los fuegos artificiales del cuatro de julio…_

La única razón por la que su cuerpo no se contrae ni eleva sus caderas formando un ángulo casi recto tiene nombre, pelo rubio y una sonrisa de lo más satisfecha. El cuerpo de Emma cubriendo el suyo la retiene contra el colchón y prolonga los espasmos que aún resuenan en su anatomía. Pero la arrogancia de su sonrisita no esconde el resuello en que se ha convertido su respiración o el enloquecido ritmo de sus pulsaciones, Regina no necesita leer entre líneas.

Traga hondo con una saliva que ha huido de su boca y se obliga a reponerse, a recuperar su fachada de tener todo bajo control. Pero Emma no deja de sonreír.

"¿Algún problema, señorita Swan?" cuestiona enfrentando su rostro a milímetros del suyo. Sus brazos, que recuperan fuerzas poco a poco, se enredan en la espalda de Emma, buscando un lugar exacto. Los ojos verdes se cierran cuando las yemas de la alcaldesa dan con su destino y mantener su sonrisita impertinente se vuelve tarea imposible.

"Nin…guno" gime perdiendo toda su altanería en apenas un suspiro "¿Qué… qué me haces?"

"Tú sabrás de mujeres… pero yo sé de magia" arguye mordiendo su lóbulo. Aquellos rincones de su cuerpo que Regina recorre palpitan contra la mano de la alcaldesa y aumentan su temperatura con un delicioso calor.

"Regina…" Emma aprieta sus labios hasta dejarlos blancos pero vuelca todo su esfuerzo en mirarla dubitativamente. Es esa falta de chulería, esa pregunta casi indefensa en sus ojos y su sumisa espera la que termina con la voluntad de la reina malvada.

Sujeta su barbilla, muerde esos irresistibles labios obligando a que vuelva a correr la sangre por ellos y se separa para tirar de su mentón hasta que ambas miran el brazo de Emma. Ahí, con orgullo, descansa la silueta de lo que sin duda son los dedos de Regina grabados a fuego.

"No queremos preguntas indiscretas, ¿verdad?" cuestiona con su característica media sonrisa como si así aclarara todo. Para consuelo de Emma la explicación continua: la alcaldesa acaricia su piel y la abrasadora sensación regresa acelerando su respiración y quemando su sensible piel. Vuelve a gemir pero se obliga a mirar, tratando de ignorar a su trastornado torrente sanguíneo, concentrado en este mismo momento entre ese afortunado brazo y su centro. Al paso de la mano de Regina las marcas desaparecen y en su lugar queda una piel ultra sensible pero libre de marcas rojas y moradas.

"Preguntas indiscretas…" repite mirando atónita su piel. La risa suave y vaporosa de Regina reverbera contra su cuello, donde deposita húmedos y carnosos besos.

"Si, tu espalda parece un mapa…"

"¿Por qué será?" traga sin voz Emma, reservando fuerzas para no desplomarse sobre la morena mientras prosigue la mágica exploración. La mano derecha de Regina se pasea sobre su yugular y la cálida sensación se repite una vez más sobre tan sensible lugar poniendo su resistencia a prueba. "Hmmmmm… eso no es un golpe" jadea traviesa imaginando las manos de Regina borrando todo rastro de lo que han provocado sus dientes y sus labios.

"No, no lo era…" reconoce juguetona acariciando a Emma centímetro a centímetro y obligándola a gemir y revolverse con cada nuevo moratón borrado. Para cuando la sheriff empieza a empujar contra su cuerpo en busca de más contacto, más caricias, más de todo, sólo queda una marca por borrar. El recorrido de las uñas de Regina sobre el vientre de Emma. Quiere descender tortuosamente lenta pero la mano de la rubia, mandona y exigente, agarra su muñeca y empuja su mano descaradamente hacia donde necesita ser tocada.

"Aún quedan marcas…" susurra estudiando los ojos verdes, frente casi con frente.

"Esas no las verá nadie…" gruñe tratando de mover una vez más su muñeca.

"Por si acaso…" responde sobrevolando su vientre y desprendiendo intencionadamente más energía que en cualquier otro trozo de piel. Su mano se electrifica al sentir como el cuerpo de Emma responde instintivamente e invita a su magia a vincularse con la suya y fluir como un solo torrente. _Tan poderosa y tan inocente, señorita Swan_. Abandona el firme vientre de Emma relamiéndose al hundir sus dedos en la tentadora humedad, pero sin profundizar. La rubia abre sus piernas, fuerza una postura casi incómoda, pero no retira sus ojos de los almendra de Regina.

"¿A qué esperas…?" pregunta Emma con los mechones rubios atrapados en su mejilla por el sudor y con la voz dos tonos más grave, pero sin perder el toque provocativo que invita a aceptar el reto.

"¿No te callas nunca?"

"Cállame tú…" resuella acompañada de una sonrisita. La lengua de Regina se asegura un instante de silencio recorriendo la boca de Emma con una lentitud casi invasiva, pero que no encuentra resistencia sino rendición. Ahora, sin la voz de rubias molestas de fondo, su concentración regresa al chorreante asunto que tiene entre manos. Sin preámbulos introduce dos dedos tragando gustosa el gemido que nace desde las entrañas de Emma, ese mismo lugar donde los dedos de Regina están siguiendo una irresistible danza.

Se une un tercer dedo y el pulgar se desliza cuidadoso en cada embestida sobre el abultado clítoris. El cuerpo de Emma prácticamente baila sobre el de Regina y cada vez hay menos besos y más gemidos. La morena clava sus uñas en el terso trasero hasta que ambas caderas chocan, consciente de que su lívido está alcanzando de nuevo a la de su némesis. Eleva su pierna para aumentar el contacto de su muslo contra el centro de Emma y lo acompaña con embestidas más rápidas y profundas, temerosa de ser traicionada por su propia excitación. Sube una mano hasta la nuca de Emma dispuesta a dar la estocada final.

Devora su boca y tuerce los dedos hasta tocar ese punto que detona la riada sobre su mano y que sacude a Emma, obligando a la dura y tenaz sheriff a gemir contra sus labios y desplomarse como un muñeco de trapo sobre ella con el orgasmo.

Envuelve la temblorosa y calentita figura de Emma, y descarta la sola idea de buscar una manta con la que cubrirse, _o podría salir ardiendo..._

"Me he callado…" sisea bajito Emma contra un oído cercano. Regina detiene a tiempo una carcajada pero su voz deja escapar un poquito de ese humor contenido.

"Demasiado breve" responde tajante oliendo el cabello de Emma y distinguiendo ese característico toque entre almizclado y fresco que la sheriff suele dejar tras de sí. Antes de terminar de llenar sus pulmones con 'eau de toilette Emma', la cabeza rubia se gira hacía ella "¿Qué?" pregunta incómoda y recriminándose ese olisqueo tan absurdo.

"Mi magia… Bueno, ¿yo podría aprender a hacer… eso?" pregunta sosteniendo la mano de Regina entre las suyas, recordando como el poder recorrió su piel y curó cada golpe…. y cada 'no golpe'.

"No sé, ¿has recibido ya la carta de Hogwarts, pequeña?"

"No, Dumbledore" farfulla torciendo el morro "Pero aceptaría unas clases particulares"

"Acabas de compararme con un hombre barbudo de unos trescientos años. ¿Qué te hace creer que te enseñaré?" pregunta recuperando su escéptica y pedante entonación de alcaldesa.

"Que me muero por probarlo contigo…" susurra acariciando el cuello de Regina, siguiendo la marca de la magulladura que ella misma provocó. La simpleza y seguridad con la que responde golpea directamente el bajo vientre de la reina.

"¿Tú queriendo aprender magia? ¿Qué pensarían tus padres?" cuestiona tratando de controlar su voz, dado que el resto de su cuerpo está entregado a una excitante anarquía.

"Sinceramente…" Deja pequeños besitos por el tierno lóbulo antes de descender por su cuello "si mis padres me vieran ahora mismo no creo que mi curiosidad mágica fuera lo que más les preocupara…"

"Hmm-mmm..." responde con contundencia, mordiendo su labio inferior y torciendo el cuello dejando el camino libre al recorrido de Emma.

"Regina…" ronronea contra su oído y la morena admite molesta que, por escuchar su nombre así pronunciado, bien merece la pena convertirse en Dumbledore. Retiene una dichosa mano que pasea por el valle de sus pechos erizando su piel y provocándola y la coloca sobre su hombro, donde nota el dolor punzante de uno de los golpetazos.

"No lo explicaré dos veces…" gruñe mientras su aventajada alumna se distrae mordiendo un tentador brazo "Tu mano… mi mano… son meros catalizadores. La magia está dentro de ti y es instintiva, primaria… es deseo. ¿Quieres curar? Ordénalo" gime entrelazando sus largos dedos con los de Emma y dejando que su magia actúe de guía para enfocar la energía de la otra mujer. La rubia es un torbellino descontrolado de poder, un huracán arañando la superficie y deseando que llegue su momento de estallar. Si la mano de Emma no estuviera anclada en su hombro, abrasando placenteramente su piel y desconectando su cabeza de su cuerpo, Regina estaría abrumada por tal poder.

"¿Lo estás haciendo tú o lo hago yo?" La voz de Emma acompasa el movimiento de ambas manos unidas deslizándose tentadoramente hacia el tórax de Regina.

"Digamos que las dos…" gime mirando los rizos rubios deslizándose a lametones cerca de ambas manos, sobre un turgente pecho.

"Hmmmm… ¿Y sin tu ayuda no podría hacerlo?" inquiere alzando la vista y apartándose de la piel que mordisquea.

"Si, maldita sheriff impaciente…" responde enredando su mano libre entre los mechones amarillos para obligarla a pegarse a ella y regresar a su tarea "Pero esto es como aprender a montar en bici, si te suelto rápido no andarás ni dos centímetros sola…" jadea cuando Emma entiende su exigencia y muerde la piel cercana de su pecho, concentrándose al mismo tiempo en la poderosa sensación de su mano sobre Regina "Hmmmm… así, poco a poco… ¿Lo notas?" Sí, lo nota. Emma sabe que lo está haciendo, que ese intenso calor es magia, su magia, y que la tierna piel bajo su mano se deja curar y moldear por ella. Y es la sensación más increíble que recuerda. "Y… y ya vas tú sola… oh sí…" gime Regina desenredando sus dedos de otros que no necesitan más guía ni ayuda para dejar un rastro casi tangible de magia. Y qué magia… Se retuerce bajo sus atenciones, tratando de dominarse, pero ha olvidado la última vez que no se lamió ella misma las heridas y la suma de las manos y los besos de Emma es devastadora. Curarse es infinitamente mejor cuando lo hace otro… u otra.

Su mente evoca los momentos en que su madre hacía algo similar y reparaba los rasguños de una pequeña Regina. Pero normalmente ella había sido la causante, a veces al asustar intencionadamente al caballo que la niña montaba, otras por castigarla con limpiar el suelo de la cocina durante horas por manchar alguno de sus estúpidos vestidos. No, esto no tiene nada que ver… La magia negra y traicionera de su madre es una molesta tirita si se compara con las electrizantes caricias de la magia inocente y blanca de Emma.

Regina no quiere pensar, no quiere recordar. ¿Para qué? Tira del cuerpo de Emma, que acaricia su cuello y borra la última de las marcas rojas en su piel, y la besa hasta que el sabor de la rubia acude a su boca con un efecto casi narcótico.

"Eres… una alumna aventajada…" jadea sin abrir los ojos.

"Y aún no he terminado de recitar la lección" murmura descendiendo por su cuello, besando su tórax y siguiendo la fina línea de su vientre.

"Emma…" Es la primera vez que dice su nombre con ese timbre, con esa respiración desacompasada y esa excitante ronquez "Creo que _ahí_ no hay marcas"

"Por si acaso…" ronronea imitando las palabras de la alcaldesa con la más ufana de las sonrisas y continuando con su camino descendiente.

"Oh síiii… ¡Oh, dios, Emma, sí!"

Veinte minutos más tarde todo es confuso, los miembros de Regina rodean a Emma agotados y la rubia, aún sobre ella, encaja cómodamente piel contra piel. Los jadeos antes inconexos y violentos, son ahora respiraciones profundas y silenciosas que van deteniendo los latidos de ambas mujeres. La alcaldesa, con los últimos resquicios de consciencia, cree distinguir la voz de Emma entre la bruma de la pasión recién satisfecha y la neblina del sueño que las reclama.

"¿Hogwart existe?"

Silencio… y más silencio. "Hare como que no he escuchado eso, señorita Swan"

"¿Por qué?" bosteza terminando de acomodar su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello de piel morena. Sin abrir los ojos, se imagina el gesto escéptico de Regina "Lo pillo. Nunca Jamás sí, Harry Potter no".


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Buenas! Aprovecho este nuevo capítulo para aclarar algunas cosillas que quizás debí comentar desde el principio… La primera y más importante, era el primer FF que subía a la página así que entre averiguar cómo iba y qué tenía que hacer, lo publiqué sin más y a la aventura! :P**

**Contestando a las preguntas de los reviews, sí, tendrá varios capis (como íbamos a quedarnos sin ver la mañana del día siguiente!) Para la próxima prometo que no se me olvidará el "Continuará…" Tengo en mente una historia medio larga, con su principio y su final, así que espero teneros por aquí mucho tiempo :)**

**Lo segundo, me gustaría terminarla antes de que empiece nuestra serie favorita! Así que espero haber terminado de colgar (y escribir!) todos los capis antes del próximo 29… aunque no queda ná!**

**Lo tercero y más importante…. MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Y las visitas, y los favoritos y los seguidores y todooo! :) Pero especialmente por los reviews, leeros es increíble, de verdad! ^^ Así que ********, gracias por sacarme la primera de las sonrisas (y como ves, sí hay continuación! ;P) ****_Paola-enigma_****, procuraré subirlo a horas más decentes por el bien de la salud! XD Gracias por tan largo comentario y por considerar que tengo capacidad de transmisión, no se puede pedir más! :) ****_Albmmac_****, creo firmemente (y seguro que me apoyan por aquí) que deberías haber subido la foto de tu cara! ;P Muchas gracias! Y por último, ****_Caimhily18_****, ojalá que te siga dejando sin palabras, y aquí tienes ambas peticiones, más de ellas y una continuación :)**

**Ahora sí, me callo y averiguaré como contestar a los reviews por otro medio para no poneros semejante parrafada aquí siempre! O.o ¡Espero que os guste y se aceptan todas las críticas del mundo! :) **

* * *

El vozarrón de Hook, normalmente rasgado, bajo e intencionadamente controlado, resuena en sus oídos descolocadamente cantarín y agudo. Abre un ojo, sólo uno, y su oído se agudiza mientras el resto del cuerpo se despierta más lentamente.

"Agua clara, agua clara…" Sí, sin duda es Hook. Y va canturreando por el pasillo del barco, de camino a cubierta. Algo realmente raro. Pero no tanto como el calor de otro cuerpo junto al suyo, de ese otro aroma mezclado con su propio olor o el color marrón de un mechón de pelo que descansa junto a su rostro. Su cuerpo se despierta y suma dos más dos mientras se ubica con un golpetazo de realidad. No está en su cuarto y, por supuesto, no está sola.

Abre el segundo ojo de golpe. Está tumbada sobre Regina, cuerpo con cuerpo, tal y como cayeron rendidas horas antes. Respira hondo tratando de recordar, de asimilar lo que ahora, en frío, parece la mayor locura que ha cometido nunca. La brusca inspiración empuja imperceptiblemente el cuerpo de Regina, pero es suficiente para que la morena abra los ojos descolocada, con gesto dormido y extraño.

Ojos verdes y marrones se cruzan reconociéndose mutuamente y recordando juntas lo ocurrido. Todo. Emma presiente que el color rojo está subiendo por sus mejillas y que Regina, de no estar recién despierta, estaría más colorada que adormecida.

La voz de Hook regresando por el pasillo rompe el incómodo momento. Emma, algo más despierta, pide silencio a los abiertos ojos de Regina con el dedo índice en los labios. La alcaldesa asiente asertiva y ambas escuchan los pasos perderse hasta la cocina.

"Ya llegamos… Agua clara, agua clara"

Hasta que el silencio no vuelve a reinar en la habitación ninguna hace un solo ruido y es Regina la primera que se atreve a hablar.

"Ahora" Ante todo, escueta y directa. Emma asiente y se dispone a moverse, a abandonar la cama y apartarse del cuerpo completamente desnudo de la alcaldesa. Trata de no mirar pero sin conseguirlo, y de no sonrojarse, sin éxito tampoco. No hay ninguna manta con la que taparse y agradece que Regina, sutilmente, esté mirando al detalle sus propias manos y uñas dejándole intimidad.

"¿Con qué narices me visto?" El susurro airado de Emma recupera la atención de Regina. Se gira hacia ella cubierta sólo por una almohada y tiene que morderse los labios para reprimir una sonrisa. La rubia permanece en el centro de la habitación despeinada, en ropa interior y agarrando jirones de tela que, en algún momento, fueron su ropa.

"Con magia" sisea malvada.

"¿Te ríes de mí, verdad?" Tras la almohada, Regina se encoge de hombros. "¿Cómo?" susurra desesperada "Enséñame"

Esa palabra envía un estremecimiento directo a la columna vertebral de la morena que se remueve sobre la cama. Los recuerdos de una Emma sudorosa y provocativa rogándole aprender magia sacuden su entrañas y se encuentra carraspeando para evitar sonrojarse.

"¡Todos en pie!" Ahora sí, el cuidado vozarrón de Hook resuena por el pasillo distrayendo a las dos mujeres y permitiendo a Regina recomponerse. "¡A levantarse!"

"Hay que darse prisa. Quizás en otra ocasión" susurra la morena chasqueando los dedos y cubriendo la mano de Emma de su característica niebla morada. Cuando vuelve a mirar sujeta su camiseta y los pantalones sin un rasguño.

"Quizás" contesta vistiéndose y regresando a la cruda realidad de tener que salir en secreto de los aposentos de la Reina Malvada, donde esta noche ha dormido. Trastabilla con los pantalones y se abrocha la camisa al acercarse a la puerta.

"Espera" demanda Regina usando la sábana como vestido improvisado y acercándose lentamente hasta ella.

"¿Qué?" traga hondo Emma observando sus pasos.

"No puedes salir aún" decide a medio metro alzando hacia ella la mano que no está sujetando la tela blanca contra su pecho. La rubia aguanta la respiración y su piel se eriza a la espera de su tacto. Pero no llega. Se desliza en el aire y rodea con su magia a Emma que se queda recta junto a la puerta y esperando sin preguntar "Mejor así" susurra Regina alejándose un poco para mirar mejor a Emma, o al menos el lugar en el que debería estar la silueta de la rubia.

"¡Soy invisible!"

"Shhhh… sólo durante un minuto, baja la voz y no lo malgastes" le sermonea agarrando el pomo de la puerta.

"¡Es increíble!"

"Si dejas de gritar, sheriff, prometo enseñarte esto también, ¡pero ahora cállate!" ordena gruñona intuyendo, incluso invisible, la sonrisa granuja de Emma. Se asoma al pasillo y mete la cabeza de nuevo en el cuarto "Despejado".

"Genial… voy" contesta antes de descubrir que, sin ver dónde estás, no es tan sencillo decidir a donde ir. Se gira, mueve sus pies más o menos acompasadamente y se acerca al marco de la puerta. Al acercarse al pasillo ve a Hook caminando por él a grandes zancadas.

Aguanta la respiración pero el capitán va directo a ella. "Buenos días" ronronea. Sólo entonces aprecia su forma de mirarla… cómo si no estuviera. Sus ojos la atraviesan porque esa sonrisa golfa va dedicada a Regina.

"Capitán" responde ella guardando la compostura con mucha más dignidad que Emma. La rubia trata de salir con prisas de allí, contando a su manera los segundos que deben quedar para volver a ser visible. Esquiva a Regina y se aleja todo lo posible de Hook pero el dedo meñique de su invisible pie izquierdo impacta con el marco de la puerta.

"Aaauuhhmmm…" El quejido es apenas audible pero pone a Hook a alerta. Sin embargo, al tratar de andar sin apoyarlo ni retorcerse del dolor lo que más le ofende en la sonrisita de Regina que a duras penas contiene la risa.

"¿Habéis sido vos, majestad?"

"Sí… Mi estómago y las olas no han hecho aún amistad" contesta tranquila, observando lejos la puerta de Emma abriéndose sola y cerrándose después en completo silencio.

"En ese caso le alegrará saber que estamos a sólo unas marcas de nuestro destino. ¡Hoy almorzamos en tierra firme!"

Los seis rodean la mesa del comedor observando un antiguo mapa que representa la tierra de Nunca Jamás. Una vasta extensión de tierra rodeada de pequeñas islas y un océano inacabable. Hook lleva la voz cantante y actúa como guía compartiendo sus conocimientos sobre el hogar de la sombra.

"El contorno de la isla son todo acantilados, cuevas y formaciones rocosas. Sólo hay dos playas, la de los piratas y la del campamento de los indios. Hemos atracado en la primera, la que mejor conozco. No puedo estar seguro pero probablemente retienen a Henry por…" Su garfio sobrevuela una mancha verde en el centro del mapa, que representa una especie de jungla tropical "…aquí. Es a donde deberíamos dirigirnos."

"Necesitamos acotar, es demasiado terreno y muy impreciso. Nos llevaría días" protesta Emma desalentada.

"Es todo lo que puedo deciros. Hace mucho que abandoné este lugar, incluso puede haber cambiado completamente" admite pasándose la mano por el cabello "Hace tiempo la sombra no era más que un ser algo escalofriante acompañado de un pequeño ejército de mocosos con el cerebro lavado. Incluso cambiaban sus asentamientos para evitar problemas y que nadie interfiriera" Hace memoria dando un trago a su desayuno, un pequeño vaso de ron "Se movían siempre por el centro de la isla, la sombra no era muy aficionada al mar y la vida en las islas y las cuevas. Su territorio solía oscilar entre la laguna de las sirenas y la montaña solitaria".

"Emma tiene razón" retoma Regina sin levantar la vista del mapa "No podemos perder tiempo recorriendo tal extensión de terreno". Son las primeras palabras que pronuncia durante la reunión y Emma agradece silenciosa su apoyo.

"¿Qué proponéis?"

"Bajarnos del barco y avanzar cuanto podamos hoy. Mañana nos dividiremos en tres grupos y cubriremos todo el espacio posible" No es una propuesta, es un plan y una orden unidos en uno sólo, pero nadie rechista. "Es una estrategia de reconocimiento, no de ataque. Owen y Tamara no están solos, no puede ser tan difícil dar con una pista de su campamento o del 'ejercito' de la maldita sombra". Regina domina la reunión y nadie se plantea siquiera interrumpir a esta decidida y viva imagen de la líder que algún día fue "¿Qué podemos encontrarnos en el camino hasta la jungla de la isla?"

Hook recupera la voz a tiempo de contestar "El camino estaría despejado hasta esa meseta, donde deberíamos descansar esta noche. Nos permitiría advertir si se acerca alguien y al mismo tiempo nos mantiene debidamente ocultos por los arbustos y árboles de la zona" Indica un nuevo punto a medio camino entre la playa y los alrededores de la jungla y todos asienten "Cerca de nuestra ruta está el lago de las sirenas y el territorio apache, pero podemos rodearlos y evitarnos problemas. Los indios son pacíficos siempre que no se les provoque y las sirenas suelen serlo… pero hay tres hombres en esta expedición y no podemos arriesgarnos a encontrarlas hambrientas. A partir de la jungla, vamos a ciegas. Mis hombres y yo casi nunca nos adentrábamos tanto y es posible que nada esté igual…"

"Algo es algo…" murmura Rumpelstiltskin "Pongámonos en marcha" añade con el mismo tono de voz casi apagado.

"¿Llegaremos a la playa con magia?" inquiere Hook mirando al oscuro.

"Aunque sería muy placentero hacerte desaparecer con unas palabras mágicas…" ronronea disfrutando de la palpable incomodidad del pirata "…no podemos trasladarnos a lugares que no hemos conocido antes"

"Usaremos los botes" resume Regina zanjando la conversación.

"Y vosotros iréis cada uno en uno" añade Emma tratando de sonar autoritaria pero consiguiendo que el resto de los presentes sonría e incluso deje escapar una carcajada que aligera el ambiente constantemente serio y tenso. Sus ojos se cruzan con los de Regina y descubre ufana que la morena también ha abandonado su semblante frío y ríe de medio lado con una sonrisa genuina y auténtica. "¿Vamos?" Es una pregunta general pero su mirada está en ese momento dirigida a Regina.

"Vamos" responde la alcaldesa por todos.

El movimiento de las olas que rompen en la orilla es mucho más agradable que las que sacudían el barco. Resulta incluso relajante y Regina se deja mecer mientras es Hook el que rema y Emma la que equilibra el peso en el centro de la pequeña embarcación. La alcaldesa cierra los ojos descansando del incansable sol de Nunca Jamás y disfrutando por una vez en días del mar.

Después de mañanas, tardes y noches de vómitos y mareos, es el paraíso. Frunce el ceño tratando de recordar la última vez que su estómago se dio la vuelta. La última cena en el barco no acabó por la borda, al contrario que el almuerzo. Incluso puede recordar haber dormido bien. Poco. Y acompañada. Pero bien.

Entreabre un ojo disimuladamente y mira a su compañera de bote. Emma parece disfrutar con la misma tranquilidad de su pequeño paseo hasta la orilla. Regina ha tratado de no pensar, de mantener la mente ocupada en Henry y en todo lo que tienen que hacer. Pero este pequeño interludio en su rescate invita a su mente a perderse y recordar por qué no ha vomitado esta noche, por qué ha dormido tan bien. Esa misma mente que se fue de fiesta y no hizo nada para impedir que cometiera el mayor disparate de su vida: acostarse con la madre biológica de Henry, con la salvadora, con la maldita hija de los Charming, con su archienemiga por antonomasia. Entre tanto surrealismo el pequeño detalle de que se trata de otra mujer se convierte en una mera curiosidad.

_¿Y ahora qué?_ Han pasado unas horas y nada ha cambiado. Emma actúa normal, quitando una levísima cojera por culpa del golpe en el meñique, y ella está actuando normal. Todo normal. Como si nunca hubiera ocurrido. No, peor aún. Como si fuera _normal_ que hubiera ocurrido. Frunce el ceño y abre los ojos, toda su tranquilidad evaporándose por cada poro de su piel y desapareciendo de ella.

Emma es irritante, es un maldito grano en el culo arrogante y odioso, igual que todos los Charming. Y a pesar de ello nunca ha podido detestarla. No como detesta a sus padres, a Maléfica o al duendecillo de Rumpelstiltskin. Es cierto que amenazó con echarla del pueblo, incluso con convertir su vida en un infierno, pero nunca ha llegado a cumplir su palabra. Disfrutaba enfrentándose a ella, teniendo un contrincante a su altura, un reto que destrozara su tranquila y ficticia vida. Siempre con tantos motivos para odiarla y siempre con tan pocas ganas de hacerlo. Siempre algo había fallado, algo que no encajaba.

_¡¿Y ahora qué?!_ Siente simpatía por la salvadora, siente atracción por ella y, lo que es peor, cada vez es menos capaz de detestarla. _Henry va a ser tan feliz…,_ se gruñe mentalmente a si misma mientras mira a la playa cada vez más cercana.

Está viendo problemas donde no los hay. No puede volver atrás, no puede borrar los besos de Emma ni los mordiscos en su piel, ni olvidar la sensación de rodear su cuerpo, rodar juntas y bailar al ritmo de las íntimas caricias de la otra. No, no puede… Pero sí puede evitar que vuelva a ocurrir. Sí, puede. La rubia es una amante muy dotada y ella humana y, desde Graham, no ha vuelto a estar con nadie. Y nadie comprende mejor que Emma lo que está sufriendo por Henry. Esa es la explicación. Se dejó llevar. Algo normal, puntual y que no se volverá a repetir.

Regresa su atención al bote. Detrás de ellos van remando a varios metros Snow, James y Rumpelstiltskin, rezagados para que el duendecillo tuviera tiempo de ocultar el barco a ojos ajenos. En su bote todo sigue en silencio y está dispuesta a romperlo con tal de callar a su mente, entretenerla, y no permitir que se marche a dar vueltas y se ponga a pensar.

"Hook, ¿y los hombres de la tripulación? ¿Podríamos contar con ellos?"

"Majestad pondría a tu disposición a cada uno de mis hombres sin pensarlo" responde mientras continúa remando "Pero me temo que mi tripulación ahora se limita al señor Smee y nos lo hemos dejado en Storybrooke. El resto continúa en la isla, pero no con vida".

"¿Qué les ocurrió?" La pregunta de Emma se ve eclipsada por su forma de mirar alrededor preocupada de repente.

"Cuando me uní a Cora les dejé atrás. En mi ausencia trataron de enfrentarse a los indios los muy idiotas. Como ya dije, son pacíficos siempre que…"

"No se les toque las narices… ya" suspira Emma un poco más tranquila.

"¿Dejaste a tus hombres a su suerte? ¿Sin barco, habichuelas ni nada?" cuestiona Regina.

"Tenía una misión y no podía viajar con tanto equipaje" Trata de aguantar su pose de arrogante perdonavidas, pero el recuerdo remueve sus tripas y su rostro se descompone levemente con el recuerdo "¿Y vos, majestad? ¿Qué les ocurrió a tus sirvientes cuando lanzaste la maldición?"

Emma distingue la pregunta en forma de puñal que lanza Hook, pero Regina prefiere la magia a las armas blancas: "Les llevé conmigo a todos, por supuesto, y siguieron sirviéndome. Pero en Storybrooke les llamaba funcionarios. Para disimular" Hook tuerce el morro aceptando su derrota y la carcajada de Emma obliga a la alcaldesa a sonreír con ella. Saborea el momento mientras los humos del capitán se bajan hasta el nivel del mar y Emma ríe por ella, y se anima a volver a hablar. "Por cierto, ¿cómo sabías esta mañana que llegaríamos en unas horas?"

"El don del pirata. Algo innato en la sangre de los auténticos marineros"

"Oh, pensé que había sido al ver como cambiaba el mar y se volvía agua clara, agua clara, agua clara…" canturrea sonriendo de lado. Desde su propio bote, James y Snow se giran al distinguir las carcajadas de su hija e incluso Rumpelstiltskin mira extrañado.

"Me gustaría conservar algo de dignidad cuando pisemos tierra, ¿es posible?" suspira Hook aguantando una sonrisa forzada y remando cada vez más rápido.

"Depende. ¿Cuánto queda para llegar?"

"Unos dos minutos"

"No puedo prometer nada…" responde Regina con total sinceridad. Emma contiene las últimas carcajadas y Hook, resignado, chasquea la lengua y anota mentalmente no volver a buscarle las cosquillas a la Reina malvada.

Caminar con botas por arena de playa que poco a poco se va convirtiendo en hierba seca no es tan desagradable si se compara con vestir unos vaqueros gruesos y una camisa de manga larga. Los abrigos, guantes y bufandas se han quedado en el barco, pero la ropa no es la adecuada para la isla y su clima tropical. El goterón de sudor que recorre la espalda de Emma es la prueba de ello. Delante camina Hook dirigiendo al grupo, seguido de Rumpelstiltskin, y ambos parecen inmunes al calor. Sin embargo, Regina, caminando cerca de su costado izquierdo, y James y Snow, cerrando el grupo a unos metros, respiran con la misma fuerza que ella y acuden a la cantimplora con igual frecuencia.

Emma ha meditado romper sus pantalones un poco, arrancar sus mangas y fabricarse unas chanclas con bambú o cualquier otra cosa a mano. Se ha planteado incluso pedir a Regina un poco de ayuda o algún hechizo para modificar su vestimenta, pero no ha sacado valor. Primero, porque, a pesar de haber recurrido a su poder durante la noche, vuelve a mostrarse ajena a la magia y reacia a usarla para nada. Ni siquiera ha tocado su propia ropa aunque es igual de abrigada e inadecuada que la de todos ellos.

Y segundo porque no encuentra la manera de pedirle a Regina que le ayude a deshacerse de su ropa sin que su rostro se torne color tomate y sus piernas no tiemblen. No hay una fórmula que no suene ambigua o directamente provocativa. _"Tengo un problema con mi ropa, Regina…" "¿Me ayudas a cortar mis pantalones, Regina? Pero no para arrancárnoslos la una a la otra sino para combatir este tiempo…" "Me muero del calor, Regina. ¿Puedes ayudarme con esta camisa?"_ No, NADA suena bien…

Lo más ridículo es que después de todo lo ocurrido, de todo lo que dijo, al día siguiente aún quede sitio para el sonrojo. ¿Cómo pudo perder el control así? Frota su frente recordando cada palabra, cada provocación, cada gemido con el nombre de la reina en sus labios. ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?! _En nada, claro_. Sólo en Regina, en su cuerpo, en sus caricias, en sus besos… oh dios, sus besos. _¡Para! _Desde que abrió los ojos su mente se dividió en dos preocupaciones: recuperar a Henry cuanto antes… y Regina.

Todo está bajo control. Están actuando como personas adultas. Ha sido un encuentro de una noche y ya está, ¿no? Pues no. Quizás si no fuera algo tan prohibido e incorrecto, si Regina no fuera un bombón de mujer, si no hubiera sido una de las noches más excitantes de su vida… no se moriría de ganas por repetir y podría quitarse de la cabeza a la alcaldesa que camina a sólo un paso de ella… _¿Por qué no se estuvo quietecita?_, lloriquea para sí. Abierta la caja de Pandora el daño ya está hecho… Pero tiene que poder cerrarse de nuevo. Únicamente ha de esforzarse y dejar de pensar en lo que hizo con Regina… o en lo que podrían hacer si estuvieran a solas… _Estamos hablando de la alcaldesa, la madre de Henry, por el amor de dios, ¡¿qué me ocurre?!_

La ropa aprieta una vez más y siente que la temperatura sube, pero no puede asegurar que los demás también lo compartan. El sudor hace que la tela se pegue e irrite la piel y no puede más. ¿Qué dijo Regina sobre la magia? Desear y ordenar. Cierra los ojos, mueve un poco las manos y piensa, piensa en lo mucho que le gustaría vestir unos shorts… y vuelve a mover la mano. Pero no funciona. Cambia el giro de muñeca y piensa en una camiseta de tirantes. Pero ni rastro de ese escalofrío que sintió al detener la destrucción de Storybrooke o al curar las heridas de la suave y tentadora piel de…

"¿Tratando de hacer magia, señorita Swan?" Abre los ojos de golpe y deja de hacer movimientos demasiado similares al baile de la Macarena cuando escucha la voz de la alcaldesa.

"Para nada" carraspea guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su achicharrante pantalón. La mirada de la morena no deja lugar a dudas, ha sido pillada con las manos en la masa. Decide que ya es imposible salvar su dignidad, así que... de perdidos al río "Pero en el hipotético caso de que estuviera intentando cambiar mi ropa ¿cómo podría hacerlo?"

"Sí, entiendo que quiera cambiar… ¿hablamos de renovar todo su armario, verdad?" pregunta con el más inocente de los gestos, que se tuerce en una sonrisa cuando Emma entrecierra los ojos adorablemente ofendida. Retira rápidamente de su mente lo de adorable antes de seguir hablando: "Aquí la magia no funciona como en nuestra tierra. Es una de las razones por las que trato de no recurrir a ella"

"La otra es Henry, ¿verdad?" conjetura Emma ajena a lo personal que suena hasta que ya lo ha preguntado. Regina respira hondo y baja su mirada a la arena que van pisando y la rubia trata de rectificar. "Disculpa, no es asunto mío, lo sé…" Regina toma aire y busca las palabras para responder, pero Emma, mortificada, se adelanta. Quiere seguir hablando con ella y teme que su metedura de pata desvíe la conversación o, peor aún, que decida zanjarla "¿Qué hace la magia diferente en esta isla?"

"No puedes crear ni generar nada espontáneamente" contesta mirando el paisaje que las rodea. "Gold me lo advirtió. Puedes jugar con los elementos que tienes, pero no crear, sólo transformar"

Emma recompone la información y asiente conforme: "Podrías cambiar nuestra ropa pero no darnos prendas nuevas"

"Eso creo"

"A mí me vale…" bromea y Regina tuerce el morro alzando ambas cejas aunque no puede evitar sonreír. "A qué adivino: Me va a tocar aprender a hacerlo, ¿no?" cuestiona resignada viendo como la sonrisa de Regina se ensancha maquiavélicamente. Sigue encerrada en su asfixiante ropa, pero al menos está orgullosa de haber salvado su desliz y no estropear su primera conversación a solas desde anoche. Ni siquiera ha pensado en ellas dos desnud… _¡Mierda!_

Hook se gira hacia el grupo deteniendo por un momento su conversación y la riada de pensamientos de Emma. "¡Nos desviamos a partir de aquí!" Todos prestan atención al capitán que abandona la senda natural del camino "La laguna de las sirenas queda a medio kilómetro, es mejor no acercarse más"

"¿Tan peligrosas son?" cuestiona Snow desde atrás.

"Tengo entendido que vuestro esposo ya se ha enfrentado a alguna…" farfulla el moreno con más intención de provocar que de comentar, pero ella no responde "Son más amables que las de nuestro mundo y bastarían unos tapones que aíslen totalmente para mantenerse fuera de su potente embrujo, pero no tenemos tiempo para riesgos innecesarios. Por aquí el camino es una hora más, esa es mi recomendación" Snow cabecea silenciosa pero educada y Hook asume que ha recibido el visto bueno. "Andando entonces"

"Debe de sentirse aliviada, sheriff" murmura Regina retomando el paso con el resto de la comitiva.

"¿Por qué?" cuestiona extrañada andando con ella y preguntándose qué pensarán los demás al verlas intercambiar más de dos palabras.

"Por no tener que enfrentar el estanque de las sirenas, dado sus antecedentes lésbicos" masculla sonriendo y mirándola por encima del hombro para añadirle más aires a sus palabras. El rostro de Emma pasa de la incredulidad a la sonrisa ladeada y casi… ¿juguetona? Antes de poder analizar más a fondo sus muecas, tiene su respuesta.

"¿Otra vez intentando sonsacarme información, majestad?" Emma cuida hasta el último retintín de sus palabras y disfruta cuando Regina tuerce el morro aceptando la victoria. "No va a funcionar. Además… supongo que compartimos alivio dado sus propias incursiones por esos lares" Regina aguanta una sonrisa resignada y se limita a alzar una ceja. _Jaque mate_.

"No trato de averiguar nada. Si me interesara escuchar andanzas mujeriegas estaría hablando con Hook" farfulla Regina aguantando el tipo sin reírse ni sonrojarse, para evitar que Emma pueda crecerse a su costa. _Aún más_, admite vencida pero divertida.

"En ese caso, ¿en qué estás interesada para estar hablando conmigo?" continúa Emma torciendo el rostro y enfrentando los ojos caramelo entrecerrados de la reina. Dos finas líneas que la miran entre ofendidas, vergonzosas y guasonas y sabe que, aunque no esté saliendo muy bien parada, la reina también disfruta de este intercambio.

"En que no te estalles las manos tratando de hacer magia con la misma técnica que un bebé agarrando un hacha" se apresura a responder sin formalismos, enfrascada en la conversación y en ganar aunque sea algún asalto.

"Entonces… Gracias por preocuparte por mi seguridad" sonríe de oreja a oreja, más burlona que agradecida.

"Una charming tenías que ser…" gruñe con ladrido incluido como si se tratara del mayor de los insultos. Emma se carcajea triunfante y Regina acelera el ritmo de sus pasos.

"¡No te enfurruñes!" pide Emma lo suficiente alto como para que sólo Regina alcance a oírla. Al escucharla, la morena sonríe mordiéndose el labio inferior y rebaja sólo un poquito la velocidad. Cuando Emma vuelve a andar a su vera, Regina ya ha recuperado su máscara de fría indiferencia. Pero la rubia aún presiente en el aire su sonrisa y continúa caminando a su lado sonriendo por las dos.

Snow y James se miran a unos pasos de ellas sin entender qué puede llevar a ambas mujeres a intercambiar tantas frases seguidas e incluso a reír. Pero el olfato de James no advierte peligro alguno ni Snow tiene una mala corazonada, de forma que lo dejan estar. _Seguramente hablan sobre la misión…_, piensa la morena. _Seguramente_, imagina su marido.

Continuará… :)


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Y ahí va el tercer capítulo! Mil gracias graciñas por las visitas, por seguir la historia y, sobre todo, por comentar! :) A ver si con este capítulo logro que Albmmac tenga que subir esa foto! ;P**

**Por cierto... voy a empezar a meter lineas para que asegurarme de que se quedan correctamente los espacios entre unos y otros párrafos...**

* * *

Por la mañana Emma ansiaba deshacerse de sus pantalones. Para cuando alcanzan la meseta hubiera preferido directamente no tener piernas. El agotamiento se mezcla con calambres de dolor y al doblar las rodillas teme que se le partan. Pero no hay descansos ni tregua hasta que no lleguen al pequeño claro señalado por Hook. Todos están destrozados, todos saben que los otros tampoco pueden más, pero hay un pacto de silencio, de aguante, que lleva escrito el nombre de Henry.

Desde que el sol comenzó a caer las conversaciones del grupo se han limitado a palabras sueltas, todas las fuerzas se racionan para alcanzar la meseta. Meseta que aparece tras horas de árboles, tierra a veces húmeda a veces árida, y cuestas cada vez más pronunciadas. El suspiro de alivio y agotamiento de Emma resuena hasta en la playa donde el barco está anclado.

* * *

La cena consta de bayas, tallos y las últimas piezas de carne seca de la despensa del navío, y el cobijo, obra de Rumpelstiltskin, es una pequeña techada construida ruda y mágicamente con ramas y follaje. Está lejos de ser un cinco estrellas, pero funciona.

Junto a la hoguera, se dan los últimos bocados y los primeros cabezazos. El tronco donde Hook apoya su espalda comienza a sostener a ratos también su coronilla. Snow, por su parte, se reclina contra el hombro de su esposo y el oscuro mantiene abiertos sus ojos por pura cabezonería. Regina, sin embargo, permanece con las piernas estiradas pero sin retirar los ojos del fuego, más pensativa que somnolienta. Emma les observa uno por uno dispuesta a acabar con esta tortura gratuita.

"Hora de comprobar lo cómoda que es esa… 'cabaña' con tres paredes" pronuncia en voz alta rompiendo la quietud de la cena. Cinco rostros se giran hacia ella y su madre boquea un par de veces regresando en sí.

"Es cierto, deberíamos descansar…" Adorna la frase con un bostezo que James admira embobado y que a Regina le recuerda a un león. Ni siquiera una leona. No, un león de pelo negro. "Hook, ¿es necesario hacer turnos?"

"Por precaución" responde medio ronco. Carraspea, despierta a su garganta y se rasca la frente "No me preocupan los humanos. Nadie sabe que estamos aquí y no nos están buscando, pero estamos rodeados de fauna salvaje"

James asiente más lento de lo normal y contesta a la misma velocidad "Depredadores…" suspira agotado. "Podemos hacer guardias de dos, nos dará tiempo a descansar y en parejas nos mantendremos despiertos unos a otros" decide con cada vez menos voz y más bostezo. "¿Quién quiere…?"

"Yo haré el primer turno" responde Regina a la pregunta no formulada con una entereza que no encuentra más que aprobación en los rostros dormidos a su alrededor.

"Sí, descansad. Nosotras mantendremos la hoguera hasta que nos relevéis" Cuando es Emma la que toma la palabra los gestos son un poco más indecisos. Excepto Regina, ella se limita a estudiarla sin mostrar expresión alguna.

"Cariño, ¿estás segura? Ha sido un día largo…" Snow se acerca a Emma, aún sentada cerca del fuego, para calibrar su respuesta.

"Segura. Iros a dormir y tratar de reponer fuerzas"

"Vendremos a sustituiros en tres horas, ¿de acuerdo?" propone James acariciando el hombro de la rubia. Hook mira a Rumpelstiltskin y Rumpelstiltskin mira a Hook y los hombres deducen a la vez quien será su pareja durante la guardia de esa noche. Los pasos airados del oscuro apenas se oyen con las blasfemias de Hook sonando en el aire hasta que los cuatro se pierden bajo las maderas del refugio.

Y después sólo el crepitar de las llamas...

"¿Crees que es cierto?"

…Y la voz de Regina. Emma levanta el rostro hacia ella. La luz de la hoguera transforma sus rasgos y frente a ella la alcaldesa ahora tiene la piel rojiza y los ojos de un naranja brillante.

"¿El qué?"

"Que no saben que estamos aquí" La mirada naranja se clava en ella y Emma sabe que hay más detrás de esas palabras.

"Es probable..." Repasa los acontecimientos de los cuatro últimos días y estos regresan desgranados a su memoria "Sabían que no nos quedaban habichuelas y que llevábamos un año atrapados en Storybrooke. ¿Y quién iba a esperar que Hook diese media vuelta?" añade sarcástica dejando ver su propia incredulidad aunque esté sentada sobre una roca de Nunca Jamás gracias precisamente al capitán. Regina profiere una pequeña carcajada que se queda a la mitad y su mirada vuelve a la hoguera.

"¿Y Henry?" susurra mientras dobla sus piernas, apoya en las rodillas sus antebrazos y hunde su barbilla sobre ellos. "¿Él también creerá que está aquí solo?" pregunta negándose a mirar a Emma.

La ternura implícita en sus palabras araña dolorosamente el pecho de la rubia y el miedo de Regina se agarra a su propia garganta en forma de lágrimas contenidas. Respeta su aura de alcaldesa impertérrita pero toma asiento cerca de ella. Si esta Regina tan diferente no necesita consuelo, Emma sí y no le da miedo reconocerlo.

"Estamos hablando de Henry, ¿recuerdas?" Aprovechando que ahora no les separa una hoguera, habla más suave y contiene las lágrimas que pican sus ojos. Regina accede a mirarla desde su escondrijo de brazos. "Ese niño es un maldito listillo que siempre lo sabe todo" explica con una rudeza que cala a Regina y devuelve a su pecho una agradable calidez que no recordaba haber perdido. Es un _todo va a ir bien_ al estilo sheriff Swan y quiere seguir empapándose de él. "Henry sabe que estamos aquí del mismo modo en que nosotras sabemos que regresaremos con él a casa, ¿queda claro?"

Los brazos de Regina ocultan casi toda su sonrisa, pero está ahí. Alza una mano hasta su frente y se cuadra diciendo "Sí, sheriff" y Emma sonríe con ella. La morena respira el olor de la hoguera, la noche humedece todo a su alrededor menos aquello que queda al amparo de ese pequeño fuego, menos a ellas dos. Deja que la agradable sensación de consuelo temple su cuerpo igual que las llamas.

"Nada de lo ocurrido es culpa tuya. Jamás lo he creído así" murmura la morena mirándola una vez más. Las cejas de Emma se arquean y sacan otra sonrisa a Regina "Sé lo que dije… Pero siempre he sido más de tirar a matar que de reflexionar" Termina su confesión con los ojos de nuevo en las llamas. Acaba de admitir que únicamente buscaba hacerle daño. Y de alguna forma incluso se está disculpando. "Si alguien tiene la culpa aquí…"

"Ni se te ocurra" El susurro de Emma es tan delicado como tajante. Ni una sílaba está bañada en reproche a pesar de haberla acusado de poner en peligro a Henry. ¿La salvadora cree que puede ir por ahí rompiendo sus esquemas a su antojo y sin cuidado? Regina es la reina malvada, es inmune a las banales palabras, a los gestos de consolación más humanos y simples y las sensiblerías... "Ellos han secuestrado a Henry, no tú. Tú vas a salvarlo"

No puede más. La exculpación de Emma es un bálsamo que cura y al mismo tiempo reabre las heridas recordándole que es humana. Que ni ella puede tolerar tanto dolor, tanto miedo por perder a su hijo sin consumirse. _Quizás si puede romper mis esquemas…_ La respuesta de Regina es un pequeño suspiro. Pequeño pero tan húmedo que resuena en el aire y alcanza los oídos y entrañas de Emma. Un suspiro que huele a lágrimas y dolor.

"Ey…" La mano de Emma, invasiva y a la vez bienvenida, acaricia su brazo. Nunca se le han dado muy bien los momentos sensibleros, nunca ha sabido comportarse, no sabe consolar… pero en este momento no recuerda que no sabe y lo hace. "Tenemos a Blancanieves, al Príncipe Encantador, al Oscuro, la Reina Malvada y a una madre muy furiosa con una pistola cargada. ¡Somos imparables!"

Una alcaldesa que Emma nunca ha visto le sonríe al borde de la carcajada desde el otro lado. Una sonrisa franca y sincera, sin las defensas que siempre rodean el perímetro de su personalidad, libre de cualquier picardía o frialdad. Regina, a sus ojos, se transforma en una mujer de carne y hueso con más capas que las de alcaldesa o Reina Malvada.

"Lo que temo no es enfrentarnos a ellos y que ocurra algo… malo. Lo que me da miedo es que no ocurra nada" reconoce encogiéndose y tirando un trozo de madera al fuego. "Me tortura pensar que no tengan a Henry aquí, que estemos atrapados en esta isla y ellos hayan ganado."

"Rumpel siguió su propia sangre, la misma que comparte con Henry, hasta aquí. Ésta cerca, lo sé, y en cuanto demos con esa maldita sombra le recuperaremos."

"¿Estás segura?" Es más una súplica que una pregunta. Un _júramelo_ inseguro y frágil que quiere arroparse junto a la confianza de Emma hasta creer sin miedo igual que ella.

"Una reina muy malvada me dijo una vez que los buenos siempre se salen con la suya, ¿recuerdas? Pues bien, ahora ese es tu bando; acostúmbrate a ganar" conmina Emma sonriendo de lado con su toque más encantador.

Regina sonríe con ella arrinconando sus miedos, pero deja el camino libre a otros aterradores temores. Unos en los que Emma es la protagonista. Traga incómoda aceptando que está mirando la sonrisa de la rubia más de lo que debería.

"¿Sabías que tu cursi y aplastante seguridad es desquiciantemente contagiosa?" pregunta recortando distancias y enfrentando su sonrisa con otra igual de amplia, pero más perversa. Es una locura, una estupidez que se volverá en su contra y seguramente se arrepentirá, pero necesita a Emma, necesita besarla. No es capaz de imaginar como un deseo tan idiota puede salir bien, pero nadie se interpone en sus deseos. Ni siquiera ella misma. Y si sólo hay dos caminos, salir corriendo y huir o perderse en su boca, opta por lo segundo.

"Yo lo sé todo. ¿De quién crees que lo heredó Henry?" responde unos centímetros más cerca y con una soberbia demasiado seductora para las hormonas desatadas de Regina. Que el aire aún tenga espacio para correr entre ellas es increíblemente insultante. La reina malvada no comprende a qué está esperando. Hasta que lo ve… Emma se distrae un segundo en sus labios. Es apenas un instante, una caída de ojos, pero esa es la señal que desata los instintos depredadores de Regina.

El cuello de la camisa de Emma se arruga cuando Regina tira de él y la sheriff se deja atraer con una maleabilidad que parece ensayada. "Desquiciante, señorita Swan, eres desquiciante" gruñe tan cerca que podría morder.

"¿Y te gusta lo desquiciante?" insinúa juntando sus frentes y devorando con ojos y osadía los labios que espera que le muerdan.

"No, pero estoy tratando de callarte" Suena tan fría y tajante que cuando sus labios chocan con los de Emma, advierte la sonrisa de la rubia. _Maldita insolente…_Borra la sonrisita de un plumazo, dos lametones y un mordisco. Un beso que calma su sed y la despierta al mismo tiempo. Sabe que antes o después acabará doliendo, pero ahora necesita más. Tira de la tela que continúa presa en sus manos y Emma devuelve el beso dejándose arrastrar hasta que su cuerpo se encuentra con el calor del de Regina.

"Pues vas por buen camino" jadea tragando saliva y llenando de aire sus desvalidos pulmones. Regina quiere contestar, tener la última palabra, y abre la boca para hablar. Pero un experto asalto envuelve sus labios y los derrite con un beso lento y torrencialmente peligroso. Tira del cuello de Emma, le obliga a no detenerse nunca y las manos de la rubia deciden perderse por su cintura acercándola aún más.

Gime, ataca y se defiende del beso con uno más contundente. Toda su piel está en pie de guerra, erizada y ardiendo, y la hoguera ya no es un bello y bucólico acompañamiento. Es una fuente de calor que amenaza con asfixiarla, como la fuente de calor que araña su espalda y cierra las manos sobre su trasero.

Un primer movimiento de su muñeca apaga las llamas de golpe. El segundo giro de la mano de Regina no llega a producirse. Los dedos de Emma se deslizan y enredan con los suyos, deteniendo el húmedo beso y su intento de hacer magia.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" La voz estrangulada y grave de Emma dice más de su estado que su fingido control. Regina disfruta del efecto que causa en la rubia, tratando de olvidar que ella no está mucho más entera, y desciende por su cuello. Besa la tierna piel arrancándole un gemido antes de contestar.

"Que esto…" Sonríe y agarra su camisa "…se vaya fuera"

"Perfecto…" gime al oír sus palabras y trata con todas sus fuerzas de no lanzarse encima de la alcaldesa "Pero nada de magia esta vez" La ceja de Regina sube hasta el nacimiento de su pelo. "Lo tradicional tiene su encanto…"

"No me va lo tradicional" Trata de mover su mano una vez más, con la imagen en mente de la ropa de Emma lejos de su cuerpo, pero los dedos de la rubia se entrelazan con más ahínco. Emma niega con la cabeza y sonríe inocente "Como desees, sheriff" cede, tuerce el morro, y la ofensiva y cálida risa de Emma llena el aire. Tira de su barbilla y besa los sonrientes labios invadiendo su boca y bailando con la lengua de la desquiciante Charming "Será a lo tradicional…" gruñe imponiéndose a ella y moviéndose hasta mirarla desde arriba.

Las rodillas de la reina malvada terminan a cada costado de Emma y prácticamente se sienta sobre su regazo. Una postura donde las distancias no existen y su cuerpo tiembla de contento contra el de la salvadora. Emma no ha visto nada más seductor en su vida que la imagen de la alcaldesa, sobre ella, con ese brillo de pasión y su forma de moverse. La morena acaricia su cuello y baja hasta los interminables botones de la camisa de la salvadora. Se deshace del primero, besa su oreja y mordisquea tentadora su lóbulo. Emma cierra los ojos, echa la cabeza a un lado, sólo suspira.

Pero la presión de su camisa, que parece empequeñecer y aferrarse a su cuerpo por momentos, no desaparece. Mira los largos dedos trastear y deshacerse del primero de los botones, muy lentamente. Un segundo beso húmedo y carnoso sobre su yugular le obliga a entrecerrar los ojos. Pero lo nota. Los dedos de Regina tocan la piel junto al botón y tiran poco a poco de él… tan poco a poco que preferiría vestir incluso una bata. De abuelo, de color gris y de felpa, pero tan fácil de desabrochar como un simple lazo.

"¿Qué haces…?"

"Lo tradicional…" Un tercer botón y los besos van descendiendo. Emma se debate entre arrancar su propia ropa o permitir que Regina juegue con ella. Una hábil lengua perfila su clavícula y tienta a cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. _Quizás ser un juguete no esté tan mal…_ jadea para sí, cediendo por completo.

Cede que Regina desate cada botón acompañándose de un balanceo de sus caderas sobre las piernas de Emma; cede que la piel descubierta sea torturada por unos dientes blancos y unos labios suaves; cede que la figura de Regina serpentee sobre ella y nunca termine de librarse de su camisa. Cede porque cada vez que se muere por tumbarla y desnudarse sin cuidado, Regina regresa a sus labios, arrasa su boca y atonta sus sentidos. Y Emma vuelve a gemir y ceder.

Besar a Regina es mucho mejor que estar todo el día tratando de quitárselo de la cabeza. Y haber cedido a su beso es mucho más inteligente que haber tratado de decir que no. ¿Por qué debía decir que no? Ni siquiera se acuerda. Sólo sabe que ella, con mucha menos paciencia, está desabrochando la camisa de la alcaldesa y las manos de la morena están recorriendo su espalda. Y jugando con el enganche de su sujetador.

"Espero que hayas podido practicar" La broma de Emma se gana un mordisco sin cuidado al filo de su pecho

"La verdad es que no…" Tira de la goma y suelta de golpe contra la piel de Emma.

"¡Au!" Pero no puede evitar reírse y la boca de Regina, junto a su tórax, sonríe también "Vale, me lo he ganado" jadea jalando su barbilla hasta besarla. Ambas camisas abiertas, aún sobre sus hombros y colgando, igual que el sujetador de Emma libre de su enganche. Busca la cinturilla de Regina y ella encuentra su pecho a base de besos. El sonido que produce su garganta no parece humano.

Cierra los ojos, aprieta los dientes y la invita sutilmente a pegarse a su pecho al enredar sus dedos en los mechones oscuros y apretarla contra ella. No advierte cuándo pasan de estar sentadas a tumbadas sobre el césped, no advierte nada excepto a Regina.

Y Regina está disfrutando como una niña pequeña. Medio desnuda, medio al borde del colapso, pero entregada a su tarea. A devolverle cada burla devorando un arrugado y tentador pezón y amasando el otro pecho; a acallar cada una de sus propias dudas con el sabor y la suavidad de la piel de Emma; a pensar que, si algo supera lo ocurrido una noche atrás en el barco, es repetirlo y volverlo a repetir.

Pero deja de pensar. La garganta de la rubia vibra con un gemido tan gutural que recorre la columna de Regina. Repta por su cuerpo, las dos se estremecen, y las pieles se encuentran entre prendas a medio quitar y jadeos a medio morir en sus labios.

"Vas a asustar a todas las fieras que han salido a cazar" gime dejando pequeños besitos en su labio inferior.

"Mientras no te asuste a ti…" gruñe buscando esa boca que encaja tan seductoramente bien con la suya. Cuando las lenguas se enredan y bailan un tango la cabeza de Emma comienza a dar vueltas, y la de Regina lo hace en torno a esas palabras. Un conjuro mágico que golpea directamente contra su pecho y calienta su cuerpo hasta concentrarse en el sur de su vientre.

"Soy una hechicera malvada, hace falta más que unos gemidos"

Se tumba sobre ella, tira de su nuca hasta forzar un beso más húmedo, más lánguido y descontrolado, más como ella. La mano que no está entregada a la tarea de provocar cada nervio y centímetro del pelo y el cuello de Emma, aprovecha para recorrer el vientre firme y liso. Sin romper el beso lento, con mucha lengua, donde mueren los sonidos ahogados de ambas mujeres.

Esquiva la cinturilla de unos pantalones a medio desabrochar y se hunde sin delicadeza en unas caderas que la reciben alzándose hacia el cielo con su toque. Incluso con la tela de la ropa interior como barrera puede advertir el calor húmedo de Emma. Y toda la calma demostrada con 'lo tradicional' desaparece. Regina no aguanta más sin deshacerse en un orgasmo ni sin llevarse a Emma con ella. No aguanta y no ve porqué hacerlo.

Su mano se hunde en el centro de la rubia. Traga un ruidoso, escandaloso y sensual gemido y tantea su entrada sin delicadezas ni preámbulos. Las caderas de Emma bailan solas y la riada contra sus dedos son toda la señal que necesita. Dos dedos atraviesan la cálida abertura y son aprisionados por las incontroladas contracciones. Entra en ella un par de veces más antes de sumar un tercer dedo y lamer cada rincón de la boca de Emma.

Y la rubia de nuevo se ve obligada a ceder, a responder a su mano y obedecer al placer que exquisitamente está dominando su cuerpo y su raciocinio. Trata de tirar de los pantalones de Regina, un último atisbo de lógica y fuerza, antes de convertirse en un pelele excitado y maleable en manos de la alcaldesa. Logra que la tela ceda hasta las rodillas. Regina jadea cuando el viento de la noche roza su piel, pero gime y muerde la boca de Emma cuando la rodilla de la rubia se dobla y cuela entre sus piernas.

Se empala contra la pierna, busca ese tortuoso roce que logre calmar sus nervios, su sangre, sus palpitaciones ridículamente desbocadas. Todo lo que Emma ha provocado. Así que es justo que también ella se encargue de ponerle fin. Los brazos de Emma la envuelven tocándola por todas partes y sin que sea nunca suficiente. Regina se agarra a su nuca con una mano y la otra hunde sus dedos, profundo, rápido, intenso. La pierna de Emma responde con la misma celeridad, uniéndose a ese mismo ritmo encabritado.

No rompen el beso, continúan siendo un enredo de miembros. Regina clava su cadera contra la pierna de Emma sin cuidado, Emma atrapa los dedos de Regina en su interior, y los sonidos que ambas profieren al llegar al clímax destrozan la quietud de la noche.

Dos cuerpos enmarañados, rígidos, sudorosos. Regina apoya su frente contra la de Emma con los ojos cerrados y los estremecimientos de su cuerpo fuera de control. Emma regresa en sí tratando de recordar cómo se hacía eso de respirar. Pero sin dejar de rodear a la morena, que se desploma y acomoda contra ella, junto a su costado, apoyada en su hombro, contra su cuello. Regina se dice a si misma que en cuanto se recupere se moverá de ahí. Emma pasea sin rumbo sus dedos sobre su espalda y Regina olvida qué iba a hacer.

"Creo que podría morir por deshidratación" La voz de Emma suena más rota de lo que espera por la falta de saliva y roza el contralto.

"Las cantimploras están justo ahí" susurra Regina y señala los restos de la cena con un movimiento dejado. Aunque realmente espera que no tenga intención de moverse a por ellas.

"Soy incapaz de ir" jadea. "Creo que también podría morir de agotamiento" El rostro de Regina abandona el refugio calentito del cuello de Emma y se gira hasta mirarla. Un gesto burlón e incrédulo, acompañado de una ceja arqueada. "¿Qué? He subido media isla durante horas"

"¡No!" se escandaliza "Pues yo lo hice volando"

"Podrías haberme llevado…" lloriquea mostrando sus genuinos pucheros. Regina, con la lengua tras los dientes, trata de no reírse, pero cede. Le pueden los malditos pucheros.

"La próxima vez quizás"

"Sé cómo podrías compensarme…"

"No pienso convocarte las cantimploras, vaga" La interrumpe recolocándose contra la curva de su cuello.

La voz de Emma se vuelve un murmullo sugerente y lento: "¿Qué te hace pensar que me refería a eso…?" Regina se aleja dos centímetros para mirarla con gesto sabihondo "Vale, sí, me refería a eso…" gruñe al saberse pillada. "Algún día aprenderé a usar mi magia"

"Algún día…" sisea contra la tierna piel de Emma "¿Y qué harás entonces?"

"Hacer que todas las cantimploras del mundo vengan a mí" La sencillez de su deseo mezclada con la convicción con que lo dice provoca las carcajadas de Regina, seguidas de las suyas.

La meseta recupera su pacífico silencio y Emma juraría que puede escuchar sus respiraciones, acompasadas como una suave melodía nocturna, mucho más armoniosa que los sonidos de la jungla.

"¿Temes que hacer magia te vuelva malvada de nuevo?" La pregunta es un zumbido en sus oídos y un picor en su lengua y termina por dejarla salir. Regina suspira y calienta la piel junto a su yugular, pero no responde. "La magia no puede hacer eso, no si tú no quieres"

"Quizás es al revés, que la magia no es malvada, sino que en mis manos hago que lo sea" Sus palabras suenan acompañadas de una carcajada resignada. Emma decide en ese mismo instante que no quiere nunca volver a oír salir de sus labios algo tan derrotista. "Aprendí a dominar este poder deseando usarlo para hacer las cosas bien, para arreglar y no para destruir" rememora sin ganas ni voz. "Si una joven inocente y con buenas intenciones terminó sometiendo a todo un reino a su cruel voluntad… imagina que podría hacer ahora que no soy tan inocente." Es tan tajante en su propio juicio que Emma se molesta con ella.

"No lo sé… ¿Algo tan descabellado como dar tu vida a cambio de salvar a toda una ciudad?" cuestiona buscando su mirada y provocándola a rebatirla. La carcajada que Regina deja escapar aún no es del todo humorística, pero al menos no es tristeza a modo de risa. _Vamos mejorando_.

"Siempre olvido lo idealistas y dramáticos que sois los Charming" farfulla contra su cuello. Emma sonríe aunque no queda claro si es por la broma o por la vibración de la voz de Regina contra su piel. "Es parte de mí, no reniego de ella. Pero la magia también formaba parte de la Reina Malvada y es difícil no sentirme identificada con ese título cuando recurro a ella"

"No estoy de acuerdo contigo…" escucha suspirar a Emma sobre su cabello.

"Nadie ha pedido que lo esté" bromea cruzando su mirada con los ojos índigos para asegurarse de que sus palabras no son recibidas como un ataque "No quiero hacer magia si no hace falta, nada más"

"Pero conmigo si la usas…" Es una duda con aspecto de afirmación. Tuerce su rostro y observa a Regina.

_Porque contigo no siento que sea mala, no siento que nada esté mal_, Reginatraga hondo, tan hondo que engulle esas estúpidas palabras y las envía lo más lejos posible de su boca. "Porque te portas mal" se limita a contestar con media sonrisa.

"Le dijo la alcaldesa malvada a la Salvadora" Aprovecha para darle retintín a sus palabras y un aura de indignación total.

"Oh, perdóname gran y bondadosa salvadora" murmura mirando detenidamente sus ojos entrecerrados "¿Qué puedo hacer para disculparme?"

La pregunta parece agradar a Emma. Vuelve a sonreír realmente feliz y contesta "Quiero…"

"…la maldita cantimplora" gruñe Regina resignada. Emma asiente contenta y una idea cruza la mente de la morena "Es magia muy básica, ¿te apetece un poco de trabajo en equipo, Potter?" La sonrisa de la rubia crece y se ilumina al entender su proposición.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

"Es sencillo. Cierra los ojos y concéntrate en las cantimploras" solicita colocando su mano sobre el estómago de Emma, justo bajo su pecho. Siente su respiración y el remolino de magia que se forma junto a sus dedos casi instantáneamente. Emma es una fuente descomunal de poder, y ella va guiándolo lentamente, sorprendida por la poca resistencia que encuentra. "Desea que lleguen a ti, que dejen de estar tan lejos… Eso es, un poco más… ya casi lo tienes" indica en un susurro aún junto a su cuello y su oreja, dejando que ambas magias trabajen acopladas. "Y aquí la tienes" farfulla a toda velocidad.

Emma no sabe que advierte antes. Si el frío que deja el cuerpo de Regina al apartarse… o el chorro de agua sobre ella. Abre los ojos de la impresión y una catarata se precipita contra su rostro obligándola a cerrarlos de nuevo.

"¡¿Pero qué…?!" Logra secarse la cara a tiempo de ver dos cantimploras sin tapón y reclinadas sobrevolando por arte de magia su cabeza y su cuerpo.

"Las convocas y ellas vienen… ¿No querías agua?" Emma gira el rostro hacia ella chorreando, con los rizos pegados a su cara y una mirada furiosa de lo más graciosa. Regina trata de alejarse aún más, pero continúa tumbada y las carcajadas que sacuden su cuerpo le restan fuerza y velocidad. Los reflejos de Emma hacen el resto. Termina sujetando la muñeca de la morena y tirando de ella. "No, no, aléjate de mí" exige sin parar de reír.

Pero no hay clemencia. Emma se tira sobre ella asegurándose de no dejar un solo centímetro de Regina a salvo y apretándola contra su cuerpo. "¡No, para, quita!" los gritos se entremezclan con la risa más cantarina que la rubia le haya escuchado jamás y no puede evitar reír con ella y disfrutar infligiendo una tortura que es más que merecida.

Desaparecen las carcajadas instantes después pero se quedan las sonrisas. Y lo hacen tan cerquita que juntarlas parece el siguiente paso natural. Emma se detiene a contemplar esos tentadores labios que lo son mucho más cuando sonríe y musita:

"Estoy empapada"

Regina, debajo de ella y atrapada por su peso, pone los ojos en blanco "¡Y ahora yo también! Además tengo los pantalones por las pantorrillas y noto el frescor del césped en mis piernas" se queja divertida pero sin moverse ni un milímetro y acariciando con su nariz la de Emma.

"El karma es justo y sabio" Susurra casi contra sus labios y Regina trata de responderle, pero algo se lo impide. La marca de la casa: Emma le deja con la palabra en la boca besándola e impidiéndole contestar. Pero las ganas de hacerlo desaparecen si puede besar en lugar de hablar.

Gime y canturrea contra los labios de Emma, juguetones, delicados y tan atrevidos que aturden sus sentidos. El peso de la sheriff sobre ella deja de ser una cárcel para convertirse en una bendición que acepta con los brazos abiertos, los ojos cerrados y las manos hundidas en su pelo.

"¿Tendrías mucho frío si el resto de tu cuerpo también notase el frescor de la hierba?" pregunta Emma muy interesada mordiendo un carnoso lóbulo.

Regina actúa ordenadamente. Primero jadea ante el ataque, después muerde sugerente su labio inferior y por último trata de responder: "No, no, no… seguro que no tendré frío… hace una temperatura maravillosa"

"Genial…" sonríe con voz grave y unas intenciones buenísimamente malas. Su mano se entromete en el hueco entre la camisa desabrochada de Regina y su hombro, y su lengua desciende siguiendo el trazado natural del cuello de la morena. Aparta la tela, recorre la piel descubierta con besos y Regina, apretando con fuerza sus labios, no puede más que estar de acuerdo con Emma. _Genial, genial, genial…_

Acostarse con Emma una primera vez fue un desliz. Salvaje e incontrolado. Pero para la segunda vez ya no hay tanta excusa. Y si van a por la tercera… eso ya es reincidir con alevosía. Eso ya no es un puntual arranque de rabia, ni una forma extraña de consuelo. Eso… esto… ¿qué es?

Los labios de Emma intercalan mordiscos y besos sobre su yugular y Regina alcanza un veredicto. _Esto es genial…_ No es una resolución lógica y no valdrá por mucho tiempo. Pero por ahora tiene que servir, porque lo único que le interesa es estar donde está y descubrir que más tienen pensado las manos y los labios de Emma para ella.

Un ruido que no nace de ella ni de Emma, ni de los grillos nocturnos o los restos de la hoguera que agonizan, se cuela entre sus sentidos. "¿Qué ha sido eso?"

"¿El qué?" La voz de Emma es un susurro ronco y sugerente.

"He oído algo" La respuesta de Regina y el tono que utiliza hacen reaccionar a Emma.

"¿Animales?"

"No lo sé… Pero no lo he escuchado antes"

Las dudas de la alcaldesa son suficiente razón para que la rubia se ponga en alerta. Estira sus brazos y, aún tumbada, mira sobre ellas, a su alrededor. Respira tranquila y regresa su atención a los ojos chocolate

"No hay peligro, sólo son mis padres…" Los ojos chocolate se convierte en enormes lagos marrones cuando se abren de puro terror "Espera, ¡mis padres!" James y Snow. Saliendo de la cabaña de madera y andando hacia ellas.

"¡Mierda!"

Emma la libera de su peso y se sientan con más prisa que acierto. La rubia desprende pavor cuando habla: "Haz algo, vístenos, sécame"

Y lo que tiene tan asustada a Emma de repente divierte a Regina. Al fin y al cabo… aún están a unos 50 metros.

"Dijiste que nada de magia" Emma, tratando de atinar con algún botón de su camisa, se gira asustada. Y Regina tiene la desfachatez de estar tranquila y sonriente.

"No durante, pero sí después" gime sin tiempo ni aliento.

"¿Se inventa las reglas según le va apeteciendo, señorita Swan?"

"¡Regina!"

* * *

Snow bosteza, abraza a James y trata de recuperar un poco del calor que han dejado atrás con las sábanas y el refugio de madera. A unos metros de ellos la hoguera ya se deja ver y sólo piensa en sentarse y que la guardia no sea muy larga.

Sonríe a Emma cuando están a unos pasos y piensa en que al menos ahora su hija podrá descansar. A unos metros de ella, Regina continúa sentada en la misma posición y tan callada como en la cena, igual que una estatua. Se acercan hasta la rubia y Snow acaricia su hombro.

"Ey, ¿qué tal la noche?"

"Aburrida" Sorprendentemente, contesta la estatua de pelo moreno. El matrimonio se gira hacia ella con gesto de estar viendo a un muñeco hablar.

"Sí, muy tranquila…" corrobora Emma con media sonrisa agotada.

"Venga, a dormir" resuelve James sonriéndole con cariño y tirando de su mano para alzarla mientras Regina se pone en pie. Snow le da un tierno beso de buenas noches Emma, antes de tomar el relevo a ambas mujeres.

Caminan en absoluto silencio durante aproximadamente diez pasos. Lo que Regina logra contener su sonrisa.

"Hasta he encendido el fuego…" enuncia orgullosa y presumida "Me debes una. Una muy grande"

Emma deja de caminar y se gira hacia ella cruzada de brazos: "Me torturas, casi haces que nos encuentren medio desnudas y mojadas, dices que ha sido una noche muy aburrida… ¿y yo te debo una a ti?"

"Sí" Y ya está. Un sí lleno de desfachatez, burla y una sonrisa tan auténtica que la obliga a mirar al frente y respirar hondo para no devolvérsela de oreja a oreja. En lugar de eso, su gesto se vuelve reflexivo y cuando vuelve a dirigirse a ella parece mucho más serena.

"Regina"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Se podría insonorizar una tienda de campaña?"

Abre mucho los ojos, sonríe con ganas y tuerce el morro tratando de sonar seria y ofendida.

"¡Es compartida, maldita pervertida insaciable!" Se ríe... pero ¡oh dios! si no le tienta la idea… Emma saca pecho y orgullo, igualándose a ella.

"¿Y quién ha dicho que lo preguntara para hacerlo ahora o si quiera contigo?"

"Por si acaso…" murmura Regina a la que sólo separan del refugio de madera unos segundos "Aunque quizás sí se pueda insonorizar un saco de dormir…" susurra cómplice pasando la punta de su lengua por el borde de los dientes.

"¿En seri…?" Los ojos de Emma se iluminan rápidamente, delatándose a sí misma ante Regina, que arranca a reír una vez más "Ni siquiera tenemos sacos… Me estás tomando el pelo"

"Oh, sí…" sisea victoriosa. Emma farfulla entre dientes y en esta ocasión es Regina quien camina un poco más rápido para darle alcance "Uno a uno, sheriff. Venga, ¡no se enfurruñe!".

Cuando minutos más tarde Regina cierra los ojos preparándose para dormir, el rostro de Henry vuelve a ella. Suspira, suspira largo y lánguido, y el eco de las palabras de Emma resuena en su cabeza. Le encontrarán y volverán a casa… y si Emma está segura de que Henry las está esperando, es que Henry las está esperando. En algún lugar de la oscura tienda de campaña creada por el señor Gold, que ronca en una esquina, escucha a Emma respirar profunda y tranquilamente y se deja contagiar. Al quedarse dormida sigue pensando en Henry pero, aunque el dolor sigue ahí, ya no hay inseguridad. Volverán a casa todos juntos.

* * *

La jungla de Nunca Jamás engaña. Desde que abandonaron la seguridad de la meseta han caminado por terrenos cenagosos, lugares con más vegetación de la que pueden apartar y por acantilados escondidos tras ramas y lianas. Los recuerdos de Hook han dejado de ser de mucha ayuda, porque en esta parte de la isla él es casi tan novato como todos los demás.

El plan propuesto por Regina sigue en pie, aunque nunca parece ser el momento idóneo para separarse en parejas. Hook trató por todos los medios de ir con Regina, pero, sin saber nadie cómo, es Emma quien acaba distribuyendo los compañeros. Ella se queda con Hook, su madre irá con Rumpelstiltskin y Regina y James serán el tercer dúo. No imagina como saldrá el experimento con tan extrañas e incómodas parejas, pero les ha dividido de forma que en cada pareja haya al menos una persona con magia. Si es que ella cuenta como tal…

Por ahora continúan siendo seis y hasta que el terreno no sea un poco más regular no piensan dividirse. Esquiva un charco de agua marrón y sigue avanzando hasta que una mano toca su hombro. Los ojos tiernos de su madre le sonríen.

"¿Cómo vas?"

"Deseando llegar a algún lado, ¿y tú?"

"Igual" admite sacudiéndose un poco de barro del pie "Llevamos caminando dos horas y parece que hayamos recorrido diez metros"

"Nos separaremos e iremos mucho más rápido, seguro…" Snow deja escapar una pequeña sonrisa y Emma alza una ceja "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Es que… no me imagino cómo será ir de expedición Rumpelstiltskin y yo solos" Emma sonríe también.

"Creo que será bastante silencioso" resume con un toque de humor "¿Hubieras preferido ir con Regina?" Aún queda la opción de ser ella su acompañante pero… obviamente Hook y el señor Gold no iban a ir juntos, el capitán tendría que ir con Regina y Emma ha decidido que esa combinación tampoco le convence.

"Normalmente no, claro" responde rápidamente "Pero no sé qué pensar de esta nueva versión…"

Emma quiere contestar, añadir que es una versión mejorada, que quizás puedan entenderse mejor. Pero no llega a abrir la boca. Algo cae frente a ella, tan cerca que sólo ve una mancha borrosa. Pero el cuchillo sobre su cuello si lo siente con claridad. Alza sus ojos, buscando identificar qué o quién le ataca, y grita. Grita mirando por instinto a Regina:

"¡No le hagáis daño!"

Todos se quedan quietos. Rumpelstiltskin baja las manos y James guarda su pistola. Regina tiene en la palma de la mano una contundente bola de fuego, pero al grito de Emma, esta desaparece. La morena mira horrorizada sus dedos, donde antes llameaba su magia. No ha sido ella quien la ha apagado, sino Emma, de alguna forma, al gritar y mirarla.

"¿Mulán?" La pregunta de Emma suena ahogada por culpa de la punta del afilado cuchillo en su cuello.

"¡Emma, Snow! ¡Pensé que erais intrusos!" grita alegre bajando el arma y abrazándose el cuello de ambas mujeres. El resto de la expedición, a excepción del pirata, esperan confusos. Han oído hablar de la guerrera oriental, pero no tiene sentido que también en este otro mundo. "¿Estáis con Hook?" cambia el gesto al descubrir al moreno sonriéndola y saludando con su garfio entre los demás miembros del grupo.

"Es una larga historia…" susurra Snow "Pero ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Y Aurora?"

"Con Philip" La sonrisa que adorna su cara es enorme "Conseguimos recuperarle, gracias a vosotras. Y están aquí, conmigo. Estamos todos, refugiados por ahora" La emoción de la guerrera hace que sus palabras vayan sonando a ideas apresuradas e inconexas "Debéis venir a nuestro campamento"

Emma y Snow hacen un gran esfuerzo por seguir las palabras de la normalmente estoica mujer. La rubia trata de tranquilizarla acariciando su brazo y busca resumir rápido todo lo que debe contarle "Creo que no tenemos tiempo para desviarnos. ¿Recuerdas a Henry, mi hijo? Esta secuestrado en esta isla, tenemos que dar con él"

"¿La sombra?" pregunta recuperando una actitud más calmada.

"Creemos que sí"

"En ese caso, tenéis dos motivos y no uno para venir al campamento" suspira consciente de la importancia de no perder tiempo.

* * *

La agilidad con la que se desplaza Mulán es asombrosa. Lo que antes parecía un laberinto verde, es ahora un camino recto en el que esquivan sin problemas las zonas más espesas y donde los acantilados y pantanos ya no se cruzan en su camino. Pero para Regina lo más sorprendente es que pueda caminar tan rápido, sin ayuda alguna de mapas o brújulas, y sin dejar de hablar con Emma al mismo tiempo.

La mujer oriental no ha dejado de conversar con la salvadora y con su madre y para la morena ese comportamiento ya es exageradamente monopolizador. Además, por los retazos de conversación que llega a escuchar, aunque a ella no le interesa la charla, Mulán no contesta a las preguntas de ambas mujeres. Se limita a responder que tendrán que esperar a llegar al campamento. Y una vez más, ignora sus interrogatorios y cambia de tema explicando cómo lograron recuperar a Philip de entre los 'casi muertos' o cómo cazan en esa isla para sobrevivir. _Súper interesante_, piensa molesta mientras sus botas se van clavando en el barro del maldito camino que nunca se acaba.

Sabe que no está celosa, porque le da igual que conversen durante horas de cosas aburridas si les apetece. Su verdadero problema es que no están centrados en el rescate de Henry. Es que nadie le consultó si quería desviarse hasta ese campamento. De hecho, no lo consultaron con nadie. Simplemente se decidió que seguirían a la guerrera bajita y eso están haciendo. Y ella no está de acuerdo, pero a nadie parece importarle porque nadie le ha preguntado. Hook y Rumplel andan como borregos sin decir nada, James va siguiendo a su mujercita y esta escucha a Mulán y Emma. Y la rubia, alguna que otra vez, se gira a mirarla. Cuando la guerrera asiática se calla un segundo y le da un respiro, claro.

Y una vez más, vuelve a hablar. Aunque al menos esta vez sus palabras gustan a Regina.

"Y ya estamos aquí" murmura frente a dos árboles torcidos. Todos los presentes se detienen tras ella mirando fijamente los dos trozos de madera con hojas a medio caer. Y Mulán, con un gesto que desprende fanfarronería según Regina, aparta las ramas dejando ver detrás una ciudad en miniatura para la que, la palabra campamento, se queda corta.

"Hogar, dulce hogar. ¡Pasad!" añade contenta antes de salir corriendo a una casa de madera, una de las 50 que se reparten por la explanada. Si la meseta era un buen refugio, esto es una obra maestra de ingeniería. El pueblecito está construido con árboles y otros trozos de vegetación y no cuesta imaginar que desde arriba parecerá otro bosque más. A su alrededor, un enorme muro de árboles tapa su existencia, silencia el bullicioso sonido del poblado e impide que se acceda a él más que por pasadizos puntuales como el que acaban de atravesar.

Emma advierte que es tal el ajetreo del enorme campamento que nadie parece reparar en los seis nuevos habitantes que lo miran todo como auténticos turistas. Excepto cuatro personas que se acercan directamente hacia ellos. Mulán regresa corriendo con una exageradamente sonriente Aurora a su lado. Y algo más lejos dos personas más que no logra identificar. Tampoco tiene tiempo ya que los brazos de Aurora se enroscan en su cuello y el de Snow al tiempo que grita sus nombres feliz.

Pero Rumpelstiltskin si tiene tiempo. Nadie se tira a su cuello, nadie grita su nombre hasta dejarle sordo. Y tiene tiempo, por tanto, de mirar a los dos hombres que se acercan a ellos. A uno con pinta de principie novelesco y valeroso. Y a otro cuya imagen nunca ha olvidado.

"¡Baelfire!"

El grito retumba en los oídos de todos y en el pecho de alguien en particular. No hay rincón de su piel que no se erice con el escalofrío que le recorre, ni entraña que no salte y gire dentro de su estómago con unas maripositas que amenazan con llegar al vómito, ni ojos, boca o nariz que no se abra exageradamente por la sorpresa. Sí… cuando escucha ese nombre Regina confirma que lo que ha sentido con Mulán no eran celos. Esto, este sabor a bilis en la boca y la vertiginosa sensación de no poder respirar, sí que son celos.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**Este capítulo es un poco más breve que los demás, pero creo que no le falta chicha. Muchas gracias por los ánimos! ;P Y, por supuesto, se agradecen con locura los reviews, las visitas y todo! :))))**

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin corre, corre hasta que no puede más. Y choca contra el cuerpo de su hijo. De ese que perdió cuando era un crío. Y que volvió a perder a los pocos meses de recuperarle. Ese hijo que estaba muerto y ahora le está abrazando con la misma fuerza que él. Su corazón se rompe una vez más para volver a recomponerse y llora, llora igual que ha corrido. Hasta que no puede más.

Las palabras de Neal en su oído no sirven de consuelo. Escucharle decir "Papá" mientras le devuelve el abrazo sólo redobla el número de lágrimas. "Papá, soy yo, estoy bien, estoy aquí. No llores" suplica aunque sin dejar de abrazar al hombre que hoy parece más padre y humano que nunca antes.

Rumpelstiltskin se separa sólo para mirar su cara y contar cada peca, cada cicatriz, cada señal que hace de ese espejismo su hijo. Todo está igual que siempre, como debería estar, excepto su pecho, que esconde una venda tosca y gruesa debajo de la camisa.

"Estoy bien, la herida es casi agua pasada" Neal le dedica la sonrisa más grande y tranquilizadora que es capaz de fabricar y el oscuro vuelve a sollozar con media sonrisa y medio hipo. "¿Saludamos al resto?" pregunta rodeando el hombro de su padre, que no tiene intención de soltarle aún. Rumpelstiltskin asiente y caminan costado con costado. Neal observa a los recién llegados, su mirada con un solo objetivo, con uno que tiene los zapatos llenos de barro, el pelo despeinado y un gesto de conmoción que en ella queda precioso. Cuando dice su nombre lo pronuncia saboreándolo, sintiendo el placer de decirlo después de lo que ha parecido una eternidad: "Emma"

Todos escuchan la inspiración a pleno pulmón de la rubia.

"Estás vivo"

"Sí" ríe él "¿No vas a abrazarme?"

Y todos ven como Neal trata de andar un poco más rápido hasta que ella se apiada y camina veloz, casi corre, hacia él. Rumpel suelta a su hijo cuando este rodea a Emma y sonríe tratando de borrar las lágrimas que igualmente no se detienen. Neal deja que sus sentidos reconozcan a Emma, que se empapen de la cercanía de la mujer, y Emma va borrando el desconcierto y dejando sitio a la realidad de que, aunque no sepa cómo, su ex novio, el padre de Henry, está en Nunca Jamás.

Se separa con tantas preguntas que se reflejan en sus ojos: "¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurri…?"

Neal es todo ternura y alegría cuando le interrumpe "Hay tanto que explicar…" suspira resignado a no poder responder a sus preguntas con tanta facilidad como ella las formula. "Creo que deberíamos empezar por daros algo de ropa adecuada y quizás podríais comer mientras resolvemos todas vuestras dudas" decide mirando a Philip, quien entiende el mensaje y se encamina a la cabaña de la que salieron. "Y nuestras dudas también" añade mirando a Emma "Porque algo me dice que no esperabais encontrarme aquí y que no veníais a rescatarme" bromea ante la cara de sorpresa que aún conserva Emma.

"También es una larga historia…" responde implicando en sus palabras una dureza que tuerce los rasgos de Neal al preocuparle.

"Entonces será mejor que nos demos prisa en ponernos al día. Mulán y Aurora os darán ropa y todo lo que necesitéis. Vosotros venid conmigo" responde mirando a su padre, James y Hook. Sólo entonces frunce el ceño y pregunta: "¿Tú que haces aquí?"

Hook sonríe con ganas y estrecha su hombro con cuidado "Una larga historia, muchacho. ¿Vamos?" Cuando el capitán y el resto de los hombres empiezan a andar, Neal, tras cerca de un minuto, por fin suelta a Emma y les sigue. No es que Regina, callada, lívida y en una esquina, lo haya contado. Pero sabe que ha sido un minuto entero.

* * *

Sentir es sufrir. Es debilidad. Es una mierda. La vida se lo ha enseñado una y otra vez. Pero ella no quiere aprenderlo nunca, no quiere recordar la lección. Y por lo tanto, vuelve a recibir otra bofetada. Es ridículo. Todo es ridículo. Ella no debería estar cabreada y molesta. Y sin embargo lo está. En este diminuto dormitorio que le han asignado y sujetando la ropa que ha de ponerse, ella, Regina Mills, no debería estar gruñendo y farfullando. A ella debería darle igual lo que haga Emma Swan. Es una mujer, con la que se ha acostado un par de veces, sí, pero una mujer, y a la que, hasta hace dos días, no soportaba tener cerca.

_¿Cómo ha acabado así?_, se interroga a si misma mientras se pone los rústicos aunque fresquitos y cómodos pantalones que le han dado. Trata de pensar con frialdad y aceptar que es puro afán de competitividad, que no le gusta que le resten importancia y atención. Al fin y al cabo, ella fue la todopoderosa Reina. Y Emma un mero pasatiempo más, ¿no?

_No_. ¿Pero cómo no lo vio venir antes? Debió echarla del pueblo, deshacerse de ella como hizo con el pequeño Owen. Pero no, la dejó quedarse e invadir su ciudad. Y cuando Graham la abandonó por la desquiciante rubia, tampoco la tocó. Fue a por él. ¿Qué sentido tenía escoger al sheriff como la víctima si podía acabar con la salvadora y quedarse con el chico? Incluso que Emma destrozara su manzano, su posesión más sagrada, se saldó sin consecuencias graves para la maldita Charming. Quiso matarla en ese mismo momento, pero no lo hizo, permitió que ella y su ajustada camiseta de tirantes se fueran dejando allí tirada la motosierra.

Sus tripas crujen y no es de hambre. Se están dando la vuelta, la segunda vez en apenas media hora, y cada recuerdo es una nueva arcada que reprime mientras todo su cuerpo se sacude. Pero no puede parar. Se pone la camiseta de lino que Aurora ha elegido para ella, y recuerda las contradictorias sensaciones que le provocó el rescate de Henry de la mina abandonada. Ese día se acercó a Emma, demasiado, y en aquel momento se dijo a si misma que había sido por agradecimiento. Pero ahora mismo no está tan segura.

¿Cuánto le costó a Henry convencerla para quitar la maldición lanzada sobre el pozo antes de que Emma y Snow regresaran de su lucha contra Cora? Nada. Dos palabras y ya estaba corriendo para deshacer la magia. Ni siquiera había reparado en que ambas mujeres pudieran sobrevivir a la locura de su madre. Pero cuando su hijo insistió en que seguían vivas y ella aceptó que podía ser cierto, se precipitó a retirar la maldición. Sin pensar en las graves consecuencias.

Brama; con los labios apretados y tratando de contenerse. Pero brama. Y lo hace porque se siente mal, cabreada, dolida y sobre todo estúpida. Porque empieza a creer que acostarse con Emma en el cochambroso barco no fue un error fortuito. Y repetir desde luego no fue un segundo y simple desliz. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba reprimiendo las ganas de besar a esa mema de Emma?

Se pasa los dedos por el pelo tratando de calmarse, pero no funciona. Intenta atarse los botines de cuero pero las manos le tiemblan de furia y no logra enhebrar los malditos cordones artesanales por el agujero de las botas. Respira hondo, casi resoplando como un toro, y vuelve a intentarlo, pero tampoco hay suerte.

"¡Mierda!"

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"

Regina detiene un gritito de sorpresa justo a tiempo. Pero el sobresalto es obvio en su forma de botar sobre la silla en la que está sentada. Mira acusadoramente hacia la puerta donde Emma, encima, tiene la desfachatez de sonreír. Y, seguramente, si ella no estuviera tan cabreada, sonreiría también.

"¿Ayuda para vestirme?" gruñe entre dientes regresando a su tarea.

"O para desvestirte…" La respuesta de Emma congela todos los músculos de Regina durante un segundo, antes de obligarse a disimular y volver a moverse "Los buenos echamos una mano con lo que haga falta"

Emma entra en el cuarto y su sonrisa antes burlona ahora tiene un toque descaradamente pícaro. Regina traga hondo. Su estómago sigue sublevándose pero ahora más que arcadas, le provoca ganas de volar. No puede negar que le encanta.

"A mí me parece que los buenos tienen las manos muy largas…" murmura más agradable, tratando de asumir que es Emma la que está flirteando con ella y a plena luz del día.

"Creo recordar que no suele desagradarte" Sí, definitivamente está ligando. Y ella está sonriendo como una imbécil tratando de seguir su broma con la mayor dignidad posible. El gran amor de Emma y padre de su hijo resucita y sin embargo prefiere estar ahí, con ella, a solas, tonteando y sonriéndole como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo. Y Regina, de nuevo, no entiende nada. Pero sabe que le gusta y que por una vez agradece no ser la perdedora, como siempre.

Se pone en pie con media sonrisa contenida "No sé a qué se refiere, sheriff"

"Puedo explicarme con más detalle, si es necesario" responde acercándose lentamente a ella. Va vestida igual que Regina, con pantalones marrones de algodón, una camisa en pico de lino y unos zapatos con aspecto medievo. E incluso así es capaz de alterar cada nervio de su ser.

"Se lo agradecería…" Son sólo palabras, pero esconden una súplica. Súplica que es más tangible según se va acercando a ella. Regina ni siquiera advierte que está mordiendo su propio labio con anticipación, pero si ve la lengua de Emma humedeciendo los suyos. Y cree que no podrá aguantar más.

Pero lo hace. Unos pasos a lo largo del pasillo las paran a sólo un metro de encontrarse. Regina distingue la voz de un hombre hablando con Snow y presupone quien es sólo un instante antes de que se asome por la misma puerta por la que entró Emma.

"Estás aquí" celebra un sonriente Neal cuya voz resuena a oídos de Regina como uñas sobre una pizarra.

"Así es" responde Emma pestañeando un par de veces más de las necesarias, igual que si acabara de despertarse.

"¿Podemos… podemos hablar un momento? ¿A solas?" Esta vez es un ejército entero arañando cientos de pizarras y la reina aguanta estoica a pesar de las ganas que tiene de gritar que se calle. Entre ellos dos, plantada en mitad del cuarto, Emma abre la boca y la vuelve a cerrar sin decir nada.

"No se entretengan. Hay cosas que hacer" Regina se hace oír con un tono frío y áspero mientras atraviesa la habitación y sale con paso firme de allí.

"¿Quién le habrá metido un palo en el culo?" cuestiona Neal en voz baja, mirando por donde desaparece Regina. Se vuelve de nuevo a Emma y ve que su broma no ha tenido la aceptación que esperaba. "Perdona, es que es tan…". La rubia continúa en silencio y no le da tregua, esperando a ver que añade. "Mejor empiezo otra vez" sonríe de soslayo "Hola"

"Hola, Neal" responde mucho más suave. El comentario ha sido desafortunado, pero tampoco puede comérselo enfurecida por una simple broma. Ni por haberla interrumpido, sin saberlo, a segundos de besar a la alcaldesa. Aunque ganas no le faltan, Neal no tiene la culpa de que ella vaya detrás de la reina malvada poniéndole ojitos como una adolescente.

"Emma, ¿estáis aquí por Henry?" La pregunta es directa y firme, pero la voz de Neal tiembla ligeramente y no sabe qué responder "Por favor, necesito saberlo. No quiero enterarme ahí, en medio de todos. Es mi hijo"

El suspiro de Emma le dice cuanto necesita saber, pero espera a que conteste "Greg y Tamara se lo llevaron y vinieron a parar aquí"

"Hija de puta…" Toda su rabia, todo su miedo, contenidos en tres palabras "Mierda… ¿Por qué no te hice caso?"

Neal muerde su puño de pura frustración y Emma se acerca sin saber cómo consolarlo o qué decir. Estrecha con cariño su antebrazo y trata de confortarle, aunque aún no se termina de acostumbrar a su presencia. "Era tu prometida, es normal que confiaras más en ella"

"No, no lo es. Quería creerla, me esforcé por tener ojos sólo para ella y por culpa de eso me obcequé. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan imbécil?" Emma trata de obviar sus palabras y lo que llevan implícito y limitarse a animarle. Nadie entiende como ella el sentimiento de impotencia y culpabilidad.

"Neal, esa mujer sabía quién eras. Ella, o su gente, te encontraron y te localizaron a pesar de que nadie conocía tu gran secreto, y jugaba con más ventaja de la que jamás hubieses podido imaginar"

"No me siento mejor…"

"Te entiendo, yo tampoco…" suspira, estrecha su brazo y le dedica la mirada más comprensiva que puede dirigirle. "Lo importante ahora es rescatarle y dar con la forma de volver a casa. Lo demás no importa"

"La vuelta a casa corre de mi cuenta" responde recuperando un poco de ánimo y sonriendo cuando Emma alza ambas cejas "No quiero estropear la sorpresa pero aquí también saben cultivar habichuelas"

"¿Y tienen…?" No quiere celebrar nada antes de tiempo.

"Tenían una… Que ahora se ha convertido en tres plantas enteras"

"¿Volveremos a casa?" pregunta atragantada. La preocupación y el miedo de perder a Henry habían impedido que otras preocupaciones florecieran y en este momento, con el billete de vuelta a casa solucionado, un peso muerto que cargaba sin saberlo en su espalda desaparece mágicamente.

"Volveremos" asegura estrechando su mano.

"¡Volveremos!" grita feliz y abraza a Neal cuando este abre los brazos y la rodea con la misma alegría "No lo puedo creer…" suspira separándose del estrecho abrazo. "Habichuelas, ¡tenemos habichuelas!"

"Sí" Neal suspira, un suspiro que no gusta a Emma, que eriza su piel, pero de recelo no de anticipación. "Y una segunda oportunidad"

Abre los ojos, los abre muchísimo. Pero no los labios. A pesar de que Neal se ha agachado y ha juntado su boca con la de ella. Lo que básicamente podría considerarse un beso. Pero no un beso a dos bandas. Sino sólo a una. O a una y media. Porque ella está ahí y no se aparta, es cierto, pero tampoco se mueve. Es él quien la besa, quien agarra su cintura y quien ha cerrado los ojos. Pero ella no los cierra, no le toca y no corresponde a sus labios porque, a pesar de la sorpresa, su cuerpo no se está dejando llevar. Su cuerpo le está diciendo que hay demasiada barba, demasiada testosterona y poca melena morena para su gusto.

"Normal que tarden tanto…" Hook se asegura de vocalizar con fuerza para que su tono jocoso no sea ignorado. Emma se separa de Neal, Neal de Emma, y miran a la puerta mortificados. "Y por eso nunca me gustó aceptar grumetes atractivos en mi tripulación, te roban a las chicas" Sus fanfarronerías se dirigen a Emma, a Neal, y al resto de rostros que observan la escena a su lado. Pleno de morenas: Snow, Mulán y Regina. Pero sólo dos miran con el bochorno de haber interrumpido. Emma traga hondo cuando la tercera, la única en la que ella se fija, aprieta los dientes con fuerza, medio labio fruncido, y una mirada que vacía los pulmones de Emma y la asfixia sin necesidad de magia.

Ha sido el blanco de muchas miradas por parte Regina. Y una gran mayoría estaban cargadas de asco y de rencor. Algunas hasta rozaban el odio. Pero ninguna como esta. Nunca. Quizás porque ahora mismo los ojos marrones son todo eso y más. Quizás porque lo peor no es la furia ni el resentimiento, sino ese brillo apagado, dolido, que queda detrás. Ese es el que estrangula su respiración.

"No queríamos molestar, pero…" carraspea Snow ruborizada

"…todos están reunidos y llegamos tarde" Regina acaba la frase tajante, fría, directa. "Vamos" La media vuelta de la alcaldesa zanja el asunto y todos, sin rechistar, caminan tras la regia figura.

"¿Vamos?" pregunta gentilmente Neal, rascándose la nuca con cierto sonrojo.

Emma asiente sumisa pero es incapaz de moverse. ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Y lo que es peor, ¿Por qué tiene la sensación de que, sin hacer nada, ha estropeado todo?

Sus pies se niegan a caminar, al menos no hasta que Regina desaparece de su vista. En ese momento por fin se mueve y quiere incluso volar por el pasillo, perseguirla y decirle… ¿qué? No lo sabe… Quiere hablar con ella, ahí, en medio de todos. Quiere explicarle que existen los besos a dos bandas, como el que estuvieron a punto de compartir, y besos a una banda. Que Neal ha sido la banda. Quiere que la alcaldesa no esté caminando a 15 metros de ella mientras se dirigen hacia la cabaña más grande. Quiere que desaparezca el angustioso agujero negro que es ahora su estómago y que Neal no la esté mirando de soslayo mientras camina.

Quiere pensar cosas con sentido. Y quiere que su cabeza no amenace con explotar.

Pero lo que realmente quiere es encontrar la manera de viajar en el tiempo. Aunque duda mucho que su profesora particular esté dispuesta a enseñarle cómo hacerlo. Traga incómoda. El agujero negro dentro de ella crece y amenaza con devorarla.

Snow se agarra al brazo en jarras de Emma y recorren el último tramo de camino las dos solas: "¿Todo bien, cariño?"

Sabe que su madre le pregunta por Neal, pero también que ella responde pensando en Regina: "Creo que no…"

_Continuará…_


	5. Chapter 5

**No sé si es porque es mi primera historia aquí publicada o porqué pero no esperaba tanto apoyo… ¡y es increíble! Sois increíbles :)**

**Aquí va un nuevo capítulo en el que se van a aclarar unas cuantas cosas, espero que os guste! Y si os gusta, os disgusta o "no sabe no contesta", me encantará saberlo a través de vuestros reviews si así lo consideráis oportuno :) Y ahora… ¡al lío!**

* * *

Reunidos en torno a una enorme mesa redonda, los diez están convenientemente callados, excepto Philip. El príncipe tiene la complicada tarea de explicarles todo y hacer que encajen las piezas de las cosas que todavía no cuadran. Y todo a contrarreloj porque cada segundo es oro.

"Las hadas alertaron a los reinos cercanos de la maldición que se avecinaba y nuestro pueblo decidió escapar a Nunca Jamás. Sólo unos pocos nos quedamos a pesar del aviso. En aquel momento este era un lugar seguro donde los años transcurrían mucho más lento y no se envejecía, así que fue el refugio perfecto para nuestra gente, al menos hasta que el peligro hubiera desaparecido y pudieran regresar. Pero la sombra ya no es un insignificante y extraño ser rodeado de críos huérfanos. Desde hace años su poder se ha ido multiplicando y se está convirtiendo en dueño y señor de esta isla"

"¿Los indios lo han permitido?" Hook esconde su respeto por ese ser tras un comentario escéptico.

"La tribu fue exterminada hace mucho tiempo…" El silencio reverencial que sigue a esa aclaración estremece a Regina y le da una perspectiva de lo duro que será este enemigo. Desconoce por completo la historia de esa isla pero si los indios eran unos enemigos tan fieros aquello que arrasara con ellos debe ser muchísimo peor. "Los pocos que viven son niños al servicio de la sombra"

"Un indio jamás serviría a nadie" puntualiza el capitán sacando pecho.

"Sí, si es a la sombra. Los prisioneros van olvidando quienes o qué eran y sólo viven para servirle. Y si el chico que habéis venido a buscar está con ella no tardará muchos días en ceder a su dominio"

"No te preocupes por eso, no tenemos intención de que transcurra ni un día más" Habla sonriendo de medio lado y su voz suena grave y suave, pero aun así Regina provoca más de un temblor. Todos dirigen sus ojos a ella y Emma aprovecha la excusa para observarla por primera vez en toda la reunión. Su postura, relajada y distendida, igual que su sonrisa, trasmite de todo menos calma. Es su mejor versión de lobo dormido y nadie quiere respirar más fuerte de lo debido por miedo a despertarla. Es la viva imagen de la Reina Malvada y Emma no termina de decidir si sentir alivio porque forme parte de su bando o si preocuparse por la reaparición del lado más peligroso de la alcaldesa. Traga hondo cuando los ojos de Regina se posan en ella, apenas un segundo, y le trasmiten una despiadada frialdad. "¿Sabéis donde se esconde y cuantos protegen a esa cosa?"

"Cualquier habitante de esta isla sabe dónde está, no se esconde"

"Pues salgamos a cazar a 'eso'"

"No lo entendéis" asegura el príncipe acercándose más a la mesa y apoyando los codos en ella. "No necesita esconderse ni tener protección porque no hay un solo ser vivo que quiera acercarse a él." El silencio vuelve a imperar. Regina deja de sonreír para prestarle toda su atención. "¿No habéis pasado por la laguna de las sirenas? Fueron las primeras en huir, ahora viven fugitivas en el mar. Hasta que lo hicieron, la sombra entraba en su territorio e incluso se alimentaba de ellas. Consume la voluntad de las personas poco a poco… pero devora la magia en cuestión de segundos"

"¿No hay sirenas en la laguna?" pregunta Hook "¿Qué tipo de ser puede vencer y alimentarse del poder de una sirena?" Emma y los demás captan el desconcierto en el tono del moreno.

"Uno capaz de absorber la magia de otros. Incluso las hadas están escondidas" Los presentes asienten con solemnidad, como si esas palabras aclararan la magnitud del peligro, menos Emma. La rubia mira a todos lados, sin que aparezca una aclaración por arte de magia.

"¿Aquí también hay hadas?" Es un pensamiento en voz alta y un susurro tan pequeño que apenas se oye. Pero Neal, sentado junto a ella, sí la escucha.

"Sí, pero diferentes. Son más saltarinas y pequeñas que en nuestro hogar…" resume con una sonrisa "Bueno, nuestro hogar, el de tus padres, el tuyo no, pero…"

"Tranquilo, te he entendido" sonríe antes de regresar a la conversación. La piel de su nuca se eriza y el sexto sentido chilla que alguien la está mirando. Alguien no, Regina. Pero su olfato debe estar averiado. La alcaldesa, con su postura más distante, observa a Philip sin dar señales de saber nada sobre la existencia de Emma. Se rasca la frente tratando de concentrarse en el príncipe y dejar fuera, al menos durante un ratito, la imagen de la alcaldesa. Pero su radar salta dos veces más, sin que en ninguna de ellas la alcaldesa haya dado muestra alguna de molestarse en mirarla.

"¿Qué sabéis sobre la sombra?" Es Snow quien toma la palabra en esta ocasión y Philip quien contesta de nuevo.

"No demasiado. No deja supervivientes a su paso y nuestro pueblo lleva escondido y aislado en este campamento más de dos años"

"Algunas hadas le describieron como un ser sin alma ni cuerpo, pura magia negra" añade Aurora sin ocultar su incomodidad "Varias de las niñas que le sirven eran sirenas que en su presencia perdieron todo su poder y, en apenas segundos, se convirtieron en humanas. Y cuando eso pasa, la sombra las anula lentamente hasta que acaban bajo su dominio. Después puede entrar a su antojo en cada uno de sus sirvientes y manejarles desde su interior o dirigirles en su forma incorpórea sin que puedan negarse a nada"

Neal ha guardado silencio y escuchado detenidamente cada palabra sin interrumpir hasta ese momento: "Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Cómo se ha hecho tan fuerte?"

"Fuimos su alimento por un tiempo, hasta que pudo dar el salto a las presas más jugosas, más mágicas… Con nuestra llegada tuvo miles de potenciales víctimas recién llegadas, se multiplicaron los ataques, primero varias desapariciones de los nuestros, y después aparecieron los primeros cadáveres y algunos niños perdidos. Rara vez logran escapar del yugo de la sombra pero al menos nunca los ha herido".

"No, la sombra no quiere matar a los niños. Los necesita para algo peor. Ellos son los siervos más leales y más dóciles, y la sombra es como un padre para ellos. Un padre que además lleva décadas buscando a un 'hijo' en particular"

"¿Un hijo?"

"No de su propia sangre sino un chico en particular. Esa es su mayor obsesión"

"¿Cómo sabes tanto?" Mulán formula la pregunta que todos tienen en mente.

"Porque estuve encerrado en esta isla durante cinco años" Neal se limita a soltar la bomba con la mayor naturalidad posible.

Hook se ríe, se ríe y se siente mal, dada la situación, pero se ríe sin poder evitarlo "Venga Neal, sólo un niño ha logrado salir volando, literalmente, de aquí y ese es… ¡Joder, ¿eres Peter Pan?!"

Cada par de ojos en esa habitación descansa pesadamente sobre Neal, que se rasca incómodo la ceja "Algunos me llaman así, sí…"

Las carcajadas de Hook vuelven a resonar sobre la sorpresa general "¡Sabía que el hijo de Mila llegaría lejos! Pero, ¿y ese nombre?"

"¿Pretendías que dijera el mío? Tenía miedo de que alguien más en esta isla descubriera quien era mi padre y tratara de utilizarme igual que tú" Mira de refilón a Hook. "Pero si llego a imaginar que aquel nombre chorra inventado iba a ser tan popular hubiera buscado uno un poco más épico…"

"Por eso casi no has envejecido…" susurra atónito Rumpelstiltskin.

"Fui un niño de 10 años durante cinco… Y, como ha dicho Philip, averigüe que el tiempo aquí no funcionaba igual que en el Bosque Encantado o en Storybrooke".

"Cinco años aquí fueron como… ¿60 para nosotros?" Su padre hace la suma y nadie sabe si está echando cálculos o recordando los años que permaneció buscándole.

Neal asiente con toda la tranquilidad que le falta al resto de la sala: "Para cuando pude regresar al mundo real, habían transcurrido dos guerras mundiales y otros tantos desastres, sí…"

"Muy bien, Neal es Bealfire y Peter Pan. Ahora ¿podemos ignorar ya su problema con las personalidades múltiples y centrarnos, por favor?" La voz de Regina resuena sin la más mínima cortesía. Pero, a pesar de la inexistente amabilidad de sus palabras, logra el efecto deseado.

"Por ahora sabemos que la sombra ataca humanos, domina a los más jóvenes y absorbe todo atisbo de magia que queda a su alcance, ¿es así?" recapitula Snow, dirigiéndose al príncipe Philip "¿Cómo acabamos con él… ella… eso?"

"¿Neal…?" Sutilmente deja resbalar la pregunta hacia el castaño.

"No estoy seguro… La sombra odia la luz y huye de ella en su forma incorpórea"

"Antorchas, solucionado" propone James con una rotundidad aplastantemente sencilla.

"No es tan sencillo… Es inmune a la luz si está dentro de uno de sus vasallos, y mientras posea a alguien esa persona será prácticamente indestructible"

"¿Y algo útil?" inquiere Regina que intuye como Rumpelstiltskin, Snow e incluso James se giran hacia ella con sendos gestos de desconcierto preguntándose donde quedó la alcaldesa callada y reservada del barco. Respira hondo buscando una calma que no tiene y un control que desaparece de ella cada vez que Neal, sentado junto a Emma, abre la boca. "¿Qué más recuerdas?"

"Esto es todo lo que sé… Dentro de un cuerpo humano dota a la persona de su propia magia y es inmune a la luz. Sólo hay dos desventajas para la sombra. Atrapada dentro de un cuerpo humano pierde parte de su poder de dominación. Los vasallos totalmente sumisos no lo advierten pero los neófitos o a los que aún no ha contaminado del todo pueden luchar en esa fase. Así logré huir de ella…"

"¿Henry estará en esa fase?" La voz de Emma se entrecorta. Es imposible no imaginar que el sufrimiento que estrangula las palabras de los recuerdos de Neal es el mismo al que pueden estar sometiendo a Henry.

"Seguro que sí, Emma" murmura Snow acariciando su brazo con cariño "¿Verdad?"

"Es lo más probable" sonríe Neal buscando los ojos verdes de Emma "Escúchame, para nosotros lleva desaparecido apenas dos días, así es como funciona el tiempo aquí. Es muy poco tiempo y, además, Henry jamás se rendiría sin luchar. Lo sé, es igual que su madre" Regina coge aire con fuerza y enfoca todas sus energías en no fruncir los labios, lanzar improperios ni golpear nada. ¿Ese pardillo prometido con una asesina y que abandonó a Emma a su suerte en la cárcel se atreve a decir que conoce a Henry? Puso su 'semillita', pero ahí terminó su colaboración. ¿Pretende decir que con una reaparición de unos meses ya conoce a su hijo? ¿Qué tiene una mínima idea del maravilloso hombrecito en que se ha convertido? ¿O qué sabe siquiera cómo es Emma, cómo ha cambiado la adolescente que abandonó a su suerte diez años atrás?

"¿Y la segunda desventaja?" ladra Regina desde su asiento "Dijiste que había dos puntos débiles, ¿cuál es el otro?".

Neal, perdido en el verde de los ojos de Emma, regresa al presente con el vozarrón de Regina dirigido principalmente a él. "La segunda es que no puede alimentarse mientras esté atrapado dentro de alguien. Cuando es libre todo a su alrededor se vuelve más oscuro, más irrespirable, más doloroso y todo aquel que esté a unos metros de esa cosa pierde su voluntad o su magia. Pero no puede hacerlo si está recluida dentro de un cuerpo"

"Neal, no trato de ser borde pero, ¿nuestras únicas opciones son quemar a una sombra a la que nadie mágico puede acercarse y los demás debemos tener cuidado… o atacar a un humano casi inmortal poseído por esa cosa?" sintetiza James amable y con educación antes de farfullar entre dientes un "¡Por todos los enanitos…!" de lo más sentido y llevarse un codazo por parte de Snow.

"Nadie dijo que fuera a ser fácil" reconoce Emma con renovada sangre fría. Regina, irremediablemente, la observa dirigirse a ellos y, en esta ocasión, los ojos verdes captan su mirada y la descubren. Nada que no se solucione girando su rostro. "Pero somos seis contra una maldita cosa"

"Créeme Emma, sois muchos más que seis" suspira sonriente Philip. "No obligaré a ninguno de mis hombres a luchar, pero Mulán y yo estamos en deuda y os seguiremos hasta el final encantados. Y sé que mi ejército no perderá la ocasión de hacer pagar a la sombra las muertes y los secuestros"

"Muchas gracias, Philip, de verdad" Las palabras se quedan cortas para el soplo de gratitud, alivio y confianza que supone para los seis, y Emma trata de no encallarse torpe en un incómodo silencio de agradecimiento "Y James, todos… no sólo hay malas noticias, ¿verdad?" se dirige al príncipe una vez más con media sonrisa

"Veo que Neal ya te ha informado" celebra alegre mientras la sonrisa de la sheriff se congela en su rostro. El susodicho sonríe también, con más complicidadde la necesaria, y Emma sabe que hay dos témpanos marrones escrutando cada detalle. "Creo que sobran los rodeos: Tenemos un pequeño cultivo de habichuelas mágicas"

El anuncio crea el caos esperado y, excepto un "¡¿Cómo?!" de Snow y una retahíla de insultos de pura felicidad de Hook, las exclamaciones se mezclan entre sí.

"¿Cuántas?" James es la viva imagen de la serenidad más nerviosa que nunca se ha visto.

"Suficientes para que vosotros volváis a Storybrooke y nosotros a casa. Incluso para que plantéis más allí y podáis regresar con todos los habitantes"

"¿A… al Bosque Encantado? ¿De verdad?" Snow se atraganta al contener las lágrimas y un segundo después, cuando Philip asiente eufórico, deja que se escapen contra el hombro de su esposo. Se abrazan con fuerza e incluso tiran de su hija hacia ellos, mientras Emma trata de respirar.

Regina interrumpe los murmullos generales sin mostrar emoción alguna: "¿De dónde han salido esas habichuelas?"

"De los gigantes, por supuesto" resume Philip, un relato demasiado breve para la alcaldesa que mantiene su mirada inquisitiva sobre él hasta que decide facilitar la versión extendida "Mi padre luchó con los gigantes cuando otros reinos decidieron tratar de llegar a sus riquezas. Ayudamos a cortar las plantas que subían hasta sus tierras y nos legaron una planta como obsequio y despedida. Gracias a sus habichuelas pudimos huir a Nunca Jamás y gracias a ellas regresaremos" Regina asiente conforme y Philip suelta el aliento que no recordaba haber retenido. Se recoloca sobre la silla y retoma sus palabras apartando la mirada de ella. "Lo importante ahora es rescatar a Henry. Si nos organizamos, mañana por la mañana caeremos sobre ellos"

"Príncipe Philip…" murmura Regina con una suavidad terrorífica que mantiene a todos en vilo "…ha perdido completamente la cabeza si cree que voy a esperar más de cinco minutos antes de ir a por mi hijo"

"¿Ya? Hay más de sesenta niños y una veintena de adultos, atacar sin un plan podría ser una masacre, para ambos"

"Es de noche, jugaríamos con ello a favor"

"No saben que estáis aquí ni que nosotros conocemos la identidad de su rehén. No necesitamos el factor sorpresa, ¡no esperan un ataque!"

Regina apenas conoce a ese estirado y correcto príncipe pero ya tiene clara su opinión sobre él. Una opinión que no diría en voz alta delante de su hijo. Se contiene, a duras penas, y toma aire para responderle. Para decirle que no necesita a todos sus hombres mañana sino ahora, que ira ella sola si hace falta y que le den por…

Dos ojos, verdes e insistentes, se clavan en su nuca. Se clavan una y otra vez hasta que resulta ridículo negar su presencia. Regina no llega a contestar. Antes se gira hacia Emma con cara de _¡¿qué?!_ y esos dos malditos ojos y la rubia se le adelantan y toman la palabra.

"No tendría por qué ser una ofensiva violenta…" su voz amable y tranquila es un respiro para el príncipe, que recupera un poco la compostura. "¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaríamos para preparar una munición contundente de polvos paralizantes?"

La sonrisa de aprobación de Mulán va seguida de su respuesta: "Me gusta como piensas" La atención de los asistentes se centra ahora en ella, que realiza un cálculo rápido y aproximado "Dos horas"

Nadie tiene claro qué pretende Emma, aunque puedan hacerse una idea. Ahora sólo importa que el ataque es inminente. Pero la rubia tiene algo más en mente. Algo que necesita resolver, aunque el resto ya esté hablando y divagando sobre el rescate. Busca la mirada de Regina y cuando la logra se dirige sólo a ella:

"Sólo dos horas, ¿de acuerdo?" Lo propone seria, contundente, confiada… pero se come tres palabras que está a punto de decir, aunque permite que se lean en sus ojos _Concédemelo, por favor_. No sabe si Regina advierte su súplica entre líneas o si simplemente recapacita, pero sabe que cederá antes incluso de que hable.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" Regina gruñe, Emma sonríe y entre todos desgranan el plan de la salvadora.

* * *

La receta es más antigua de lo que se recuerda. Nadie sabe si se inventó por casualidad o fue una receta diseñada por expertas manos de nigromante. La mezcla lleva escarcha de hongos, semillas de Peregun, y escamas de Lindworm, entre otras lindeces. Nada que a nadie en su sano juicio se le ocurriera haber mezclado. Pero si se sabe preparar es muy útil y Mulán sabe.

La primera víctima de sus polvos paralizantes es un voluntario de la aldea, demasiado mayor para luchar pero demasiado joven para no ayudar. Cuando los polvos color ocre tocan su nariz cae redondo de espaldas, donde otros dos hombres le reciben con los brazos abiertos para evitar el golpe. La guerrera oriental sonríe: "Perfecto"

El resto de la aldea está volcada en la preparación de sus hombres, algo que a Regina le parece estúpido. ¿Realmente creen que una armadura va a parar una maldición? ¿O una bola de fuego? ¿O un disparo entre ceja y ceja? Ellos seis están preparados y parados observando cómo se visten y se arman. Snow ya tiene su arco al hombro, James es una mezcla entre vaquero armado y espadachín y su hija se ha limitado a lo de las armas de fuego. Hook prefiere el cuerpo a cuerpo y Rumpelstiltskin, como ella, va armado de serie, con las manos cargadas de magia y dispuesto a usarlas. Y ninguno con armadura, a ver si aprenden.

A unos metros aparece una imagen que, extrañamente, le devuelve algo de buen humor. El metro ochenta del inútil de Neal se coloca una armadura con ayuda de Philip que no parece muy convencido.

"Creo que tenemos un voluntario camicace" farfulla y acompaña sus palabras con un movimiento de barbilla. Cinco pares de ojos se giran a tiempo de ver los últimos enganches de la armadura cerrándose en el costado de Neal.

"Ah, no. No cuentes con ello, amigo" James es el primero en llegar a su lado seguido de otros cuatro rostros preocupados y uno con ademán de diversión. Regina ha decidido que, si tiene que esperar a que todos esos lentos aldeanos se preparen para pelear, al menos la locura suicida de Neal le entretiene.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" le interroga Rumpelstiltskin y Philip pone distancia. Es algo que deben resolver entre ellos.

"Quiero ir, tengo derecho a ir. También es mi hijo" El reclamo suena desesperado y cuesta no enternecerse, pero Emma asume que sería más una carga que una ayuda. Y no pueden permitirse esos caprichos.

"Neal, ¿estás loco? Aún estás recuperándote" argumenta mirándole tan seria como es capaz. Regina, hasta entonces algo apartada, se acerca a él también.

"¿Por qué no le dejáis? A mí me parece una idea estupenda…" Acompaña sus palabras dando unos golpecitos de ánimo sobre la espalda de Neal. Pero más que golpecitos son tortazos, con poca fuerza pero poco amistosos y con toda la mano abierta. Se contrae de dolor al instante y deja escapar un quejido "…si lo que quieres es que te maten, claro, y no salvar a Henry"

"¡Regina!" protesta Rumpelstiltskin permitiendo que su hijo se reponga apoyándose en él.

La mirada que Neal dirige a la alcaldesa desprende antipatía pero, mientras respira hondo para tragar las olas de dolor, chasquea la lengua y se resigna. Emma también observa a Regina tratando de calcular cuánto de esos golpes han sido por puro disfrute y cuánto su forma, un tanto bestia, de hacerle entrar en razón.

"Tú te quedas" murmura imperativa pero amable.

"Sí, tenemos el cupo de héroes lleno" añade Regina señalando a los presentes "¿Podemos irnos ya?"

Snow tantea el terreno y observa. Casi todos los voluntarios están preparados para iniciar la marcha hacia el refugio de la sombra y Mulán está repartiendo pequeñas bolsitas de cuero repletas de polvos paralizantes. Y mientras las da recuerda a cada soldado que se han de lanzar cuando los dormidos estén aspirando, la única forma de asegurarse de no despertarlos.

"Creo que estamos listos" decide andando con los demás hacia una de las resguardadas entradas de la aldea. Pero Neal no se mueve, se queda allí, tratando de evitar sentirse como un lisiado inútil. No es su culpa que una bala realizara un túnel a lo largo de su hombro, pero no consigue sentirse mejor al ver como su padre y la madre de su hijo parten a rescatar al pequeño mientras que a él sólo le queda esperar.

"¡Emma!" La llama en voz alta y detiene sus pasos con unos metros separándoles. Los demás siguen caminando, tratando de dejarles cierta intimidad, pero Emma no quiere esa intimidad. Ha advertido como, con el grito de Neal, los pasos de Regina pasaban del leve caminar a pisar el suelo amenazando con romperlo. Así que se queda a medio camino entre quienes siguen caminando y Neal que la mira con una sonrisa de pura adoración. "Ten cuidado"

"Todo saldrá bien" responde ella con una sonrisita ladeada que aparenta más tranquilidad de la que siente.

"Lo sé. Te estaré esperando"

Y Emma no sabe qué cara poner, cómo contestar o que hacer. Sonríe un poco más, se cuida de levantar los pulgares, y en su lugar trata de responder algo acorde pero que no complique más las cosas. Tienen que hablar, sí, pero esto no es el momento de partirle el corazón.

"Volveremos pronto, todos. Hasta ahora" Amplia su sonrisa y Neal con ella antes de retomar sus pasos y regresar con el pequeño e improvisado ejército. Al verlo desde atrás la confianza de Emma recobra fuerza. Cerca de sesenta hombres marchan delante de ella y todos lucen ansiosos por llegar hasta la sombra. No importa que sea casi media noche o que les quede un largo camino por delante. Emma respira hondo concienciándose de lo que van a hacer y dejándose invadir por el sentimiento general de euforia.

Camina un poco más deprisa y alcanza a sus padres, Rumpelstiltskin, Hook, Philip, Mulán y Regina, quienes lideran el grupo. Trata de posicionarse cerca de la morena y estudiar su gesto, ver si hay alguna opción de hablar con ella. Pero como espera, Regina realiza una maniobra bastante sutil con la que acaba a diez metros de distancia y con varios aldeanos armados interponiéndose entre ellas. Suspira y continúa andando acompañada de James y Snow, a la espera de otra ocasión en la que abordarla.

Al escuchar a Neal, Regina estaba convencida de que acabaría vomitando. Si Emma le hubiera contestado con alguna muletilla noña como las que se dedican sus padres habría vomitado. Está segura. Pero Emma no ha sido tan cursi. Mejor para su cena, que permanecerá en su estómago. Quizás no ha heredado el gen repelente de los Charming. Quizás ella no es de decir cursilerías… pero sí de besar. Aunque siente cierto alivio al presentir a Emma llegando veloz hasta ellos tras la breve despedida, en su mente se repite una y otra vez el beso que vieron horas antes. Y, con ese recuerdo, el alivio no es suficiente para aplacar las ganas de morder y ladrar que regresan a ella.

Observa a Emma. Está segura de que dirige sus pasos hacia ella y no tiene el más mínimo interés en quedarse a esperarla. Se desliza entre la multitud y se mueve estratégicamente hasta que está lo suficiente lejos como para considerar que la rubia no tratará de acercarse a ella. James y Snow rodean a Emma y comienzan a hablar y, por una vez, Regina siente gratitud hacia esos dos.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

**Como quedan horas para el "Liberar a Henry" quiero celebrarlo con un nuevo capi! Por fin! :)**

**Tres avisos y no me enrollo. A los más tímidos… no lo seáis y comentad, seguid, ****_favoritead_****, opinad y escribir cuantos RW queráis que serán amorosa y agradecidamente recibidos! ^^ Y a los que sois tan increíbles de escribir a cada paso de la historia… Mil gracias! :)**

**Segundo, este capi es un poco más corto de lo que acostumbro, pero creo que tiene suficiente chicha y, sobre todo, prometo que el siguiente será de todo menos cortito!**

**Y tercero, estreno Twitter, así que si alguna/o quiere seguirme, interrogarme o sólo saludarme por ahí, este es mi usuario! SummerWineSip ¡Nos vemos por los twitters! ;)**

**Y ahora sí… leed y ojalá que os guste! :) (Sólo otra cosa... QUEDAN HORAS ****_NÁ_**** MÁS! ^^)**

* * *

La luna llena juega un papel importante en el silencioso despliegue de hombres que atraviesa la jungla de noche. La luz azulada inunda su el camino y les permite avanzar durante casi tres horas sin recurrir a ninguna antorcha o fuego que pueda advertir de su llegada. El silencio es casi sepulcral y sólo los más confiados o los más nerviosos se atreven a buscar algún compañero con el que hablar y matar el tiempo o deshacerse de sus miedos, respectivamente. Emma se va abriendo camino tras Mulán y Philip, de alguna forma los líderes de la expedición. Ella también camina en silencio, pero su mente no está ni mucho menos quieta.

Le cosquillean los dedos y sus piernas amenazan con andar más rápido si fuera posible. Cada segundo que está más cerca de Henry es un segundo más de ansiedad, de contenerse en no salir corriendo a por el chico y llevarse por delante a todo aquel que trate de impedírselo. Pero se contiene y medita. No puede hacer nada por ahora y es consciente. Aunque hay otra ansiedad, otro asunto por resolver que remueve sus entrañas y con el que no sabe comportarse. Si Henry es su principal preocupación, la madre adoptiva del pequeño también está atacando sus nervios.

Tres intentonas, tres, y no ha conseguido acercarse ni una sola a ella. Emma ha debido convertirse en la peste sin darse cuenta y la alcaldesa la rehúye con una agilidad que es digna de estudio. Pero, frente a ella, el camino se achica y el amplio y desperdigado grupo se convierte en una hilera de dos o tres hombres. Antes de que Regina lo advierta, Emma ralentiza sus pasos y se coloca a su vera. Cuando la alcaldesa le dirige un gesto torcido y trata de alejarse una vez más se encuentra atrapada por una multitud más apelotonada y compacta, y Emma le dirige una sonrisita tímida. Una que por supuesto Regina no corresponde, a no ser que cuente elevar su labio con asco y casi enseñarle los dientes.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo?" A su pregunta, la morena contesta pasando de torcer el morro a mirar al frente sin mostrar interés en su presencia. "Regina, no he besado a Neal, ha sido cosa suya" farfulla bajito y cargada de pura frustración.

Regina se gira hacía ella y Emma traga hondo preguntándose si habrá sido buena idea obligarla a caminar juntas. Por primera vez en su vida entiende el pánico que esta mujer podía provocar con su sola presencia.

"¿Y me lo cuenta para que le aconseje sentimentalmente?" destila asco e indiferencia a partes iguales, y ambas llegan a Emma como un golpe en pleno estómago. "Su madre es la experta en amores y reencuentros épicos, sheriff. Consulte con ella"

Se muerde los labios, trata de calmarse y ver más allá del cabreo de la alcaldesa, pero cuando esta acelera sus pasos le vence la frustración.

"Regina, por favor…" pide solícita alzando la mano hasta agarrar su brazo. Sus dedos apenas se cierran en torno a la suave piel y lo nota. Un fuego invisible que arde contra su mano y le obliga a apartarla con brusquedad. "¿Qué mierda…?" No termina la frase pero sopla y sacude sus dedos tratando de aliviar el dolor de una quemadura que no deja marcas en su piel.

"¿Algún problema, señorita Swan?"

Emma abre su dolorida mano antes de contestar "No, todo está perfectamente" ironiza cruzando su mirada con dos ojos chocolates que la miran casi atravesándola, igual que si no estuviera allí "Estoy tratando de hablar contigo, ¿podemos tener una conversación normal?"

"No estoy interesada y, además, he de hablar con Snow"

"No te atreverás…" Emma gruñe dolida, preocupada y molesta al mismo tiempo. "Regina…" Pero nada parece calar a la distante alcaldesa, que empieza a acelerar sus pasos en dirección a Snow. "No me importará quien nos pueda oír. Seguiré hablando igualmente, aunque Snow nos escuche" le advierte andando a su ritmo.

"Me parece perfecto" La respuesta viene seguida de la sonrisa más clásica de la fría y desalmada alcaldesa que le declaró la guerra dos años atrás. Una mueca que desentona en esta nueva Regina y desestabiliza su seguridad. La reina malvada aprovecha su silencioso desasosiego para retomar sus zancadas hasta Snow. No se detiene ni cuando escucha a Emma repetir su nombre frustrada en un susurro. Únicamente frunce los labios y sigue adelante.

Primero localiza el arco de Snow y, unos pasos más tarde, aparece toda ella. Se coloca a su lado, justo al contrario de dónde camina James, y no puede decidir cuál de las dos caras muestra más sorpresa. Ignora sus gestos de estupor y se dirige a Snow.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo?" La morena asiente sin dudarlo y James se aleja alcanzando a Philip y permitiéndolas caminar solas. "Tengo que… pedirte un favor" Las cejas de Snow se pierden tras su flequillo pero no dice nada "Necesito que, si tenemos que dividirnos y mandar una avanzadilla, tú permanezcas dirigiendo el ataque y nos cubras las espaldas"

"Regina, no hará falta, no habrá ataque, será pacífico…" asegura de carrerilla tratando de compartir con la alcaldesa una seguridad que ni ella misma tiene clara.

"Por si acaso, por favor" insiste calmada tratando de que entienda lo que le está pidiendo "Gold y yo podemos hacerles frente con magia y defendernos. Y sé que pedirle a Emma que no se lance a salvar a Henry es imposible. Por eso necesito que tú mantengas la cabeza fría" Advierte el conflicto interior al que se está sometiendo la mujer morena y no puede evitar comprenderla. Lee en sus ojos como toma una decisión y la encara con el coraje que demostró desde pequeñita.

"Está bien" Se cuadra de hombros y asiente junto a sus palabras, reafirmando lo que dice aunque no le guste estar diciéndolo. "Pero debes prometerme una cosa" Ahora es Regina la que espera inmutable su petición. "Que protegerás a Emma"

Tenía que haberlo imaginado. Regina traga hondo y trata de sonar tan estoica y serena como corresponde a una reina malvada sin sentimientos. "No tienes ni que pedirlo, Snow" A pesar de su rectitud y calma, su respuesta llena de agradecimiento a la morena. Siente que la mujer que un día fue su madrastra habla más en serio que nunca, que, por alguna razón, no permitirá que ni un solo peligro se acerque a Emma.

Lo que Snow no llega a advertir es el propio miedo de Regina. Miedo a imaginar a Emma en plena lucha. Terror al pensar en la irreflexiva, impulsiva y temperamental sheriff en primera línea de batalla. Pánico a que la valiente e inconsciente salvadora se exponga demasiado o pueda salir herida. O algo peor. Su estómago se retuerce como si dos manos jugaran con él a escurrirlo y el dolor es casi tangible, hasta le cuesta respirar. Se siente estúpida, del mismo modo en que lleva sintiéndose estúpida durante todo el día, pero no puede evitarlo. Y lo más pésimo es su consuelo, que se reduce a que si Emma permanece junto a ella al menos podrá protegerla mejor. Sí, se siente estúpida y unos cuantos sinónimos peores, pero no puede evitarlo.

Mira a Snow, aún a su lado, y la sonrisa de gratitud que le dedica le repatea profundamente. Snow, como madre de Emma, también tiene parte de culpa en su dolor. Si no hubiera decidido ser madre, ella no estaría rota, con ganas de llorar y de pegar a cuanto se cruzase en su camino. Quizás no tiene sentido, pero ella se siente un poco mejor cuando añade con cierta brusquedad: "Es por Henry. Nunca me perdonaría que a Emma le ocurriera algo"

Snow reduce un poco su sonrisa, pero sigue mostrándose feliz: "Aun así, gracias"

* * *

Emma vigila a Snow y Regina mientras hablan y quiere estar ahí, ser su madre y poder mirar a Regina a los ojos, a los labios, a todas partes mientras se dirige a ella. Pero es Snow quien habla con la alcaldesa y Emma la que las observa enfurruñada. Y la que recapacita hasta darse cuenta de que tiene celos de su madre… Suspira agotada y gime deseando explicarse y arreglar todo… ¿pero arreglar el qué? Regina es esa alcaldesa manipuladora y mandona que intentó hacerle la vida imposible hace dos años y la reina destronada que apareció tras romper la maldición. Nada más, ¿no?

Y sin embargo, lo primero que hace tras encontrar a Neal vivo es correr hasta ella y tontear igual que una adolescente. En resumen, demostrarle que la aparición estelar del padre de Henry no cambiaba nada. ¿Cuántas cosas pueden alterarse en apenas 48 horas? Trata de reconstruir el momento en que Regina dejó de ser la bruja malvada para empezar a volverla loca y, al hacerlo, admite que en el fondo ambas cosas siempre fueron de la mano. Fue la retorcida Regina la que, desde el primer momento, le resultó inevitablemente fascinante. Y ahora la figura de la alcaldesa ha llegado más allá, hasta resultar irresistiblemente fascinante.

Sólo han sido dos días pero ya se ha malacostumbrado a la faceta seductora, divertida y compleja de la morena. Están a punto de iniciar una batalla en terreno desconocido contra una súper sombra y se muere por hablar con Regina, desahogarse y aniquilar juntas los nervios que ahora agarrotan sus tripas. Y, ante todo, se muere por volver a bromear, a sonreírse, a besarse…

Esto no es normal, no es un cuelgue cualquiera… y no es nuevo. Es una locura. Y una locura de mucho tiempo atrás. Mierda… Tanto tiempo preguntándose cuando había dejado de querer a Neal y en el fondo conocía la fecha exacta… el día de su vigésimo octavo cumpleaños. Y lo más loco es que es correspondido… ¿no? Al separarse del beso de Neal sabía que le había hecho daño, que había fastidiado lo que había empezado a ocurrir esos días y que un "yo-no-le-besé,fué-él" no sería suficiente, porque no se trataba de simples celos…

Frota su frente frustrada. Es demasiada información, demasiados recuerdos y demasiados sentimientos dándose codazos entre ellos para escapar ahora que Emma los ha dejado libres, y este no es el momento para ello. Ahora necesita pensar en Henry y en lo que harán para rescatarle.

Recuperará a su hijo, volverán todos a casa y después arreglará el desastre con Regina. Mira al frente, donde la alcaldesa continúa hablando con Snow, y se repite: _Sí, lo arreglaré…_ pero su seguridad se desvanece un poco entre los puntos suspensivos.

* * *

El campamento de la sombra y los niños perdidos es todo lo contrario al refugio recóndito y protegido de los habitantes del Bosque Encantado. A los cien metros ven las primeras cabañas, sin más camuflaje que los colores neutros y poco llamativos de las paredes y las ramas del techo. A cincuenta pasos de ellos aprecian cerca de quince chozas pequeñitas rodeando una plaza central y una enorme hoguera encendida. Junto a ella destaca la estructura más grande del campamento, la única con aspecto de casa y fortaleza al mismo tiempo y con al menos dos alturas en su interior.

La predicción de Philip es cierta y la única 'seguridad' de la que dispone la aldea son dos vigías de unos doce años que cabecean sobre sus rústicas lanzas en la entrada de la aldea. Por todo el campamento hay niños durmiendo al raso sobre mantas y casi ningún adulto. Los hombres de Philip, incluyendo a los seis recién llegados, se detienen al borde de la aldea y permiten a Mulán hacer su propia magia.

La guerrera es un fantasma silencioso y ágil al moverse entre las ramas de los árboles. Avanza los últimos metros que le separan de los centinelas saltando de copa en copa, pero sus saltos no provocan un sólo sonido. Se descuelga sobre sus cabezas y sopla frente a sus rostros somnolientos en el momento exacto en que toman aire, tal y como ha ordenado a los demás que debe hacerse. Al inspirar ambos caen instantáneamente fulminados a la hierba sin poder mover un músculo.

Los hombres de Philip esperan la señal tras su líder, excepto los recién llegados de Storybrooke, apartados de manera inconsciente como si fueran su propio pelotón. Emma observa a sus padres y sólo ve determinación. Las batallas que han enfrentado durante años les mantienen firmes y serenos. No es el caso de Hook, que juega inquieto con su garfio sin dejar de darle vueltas, o de Rumpel que se apoya en su bastón con un leve balanceo ansioso. Regina es un caso aparte. Su semblante es firme e inexpresivo, pero causa más terror que cualquiera de los hombres armados hasta los dientes.

Emma ve en ese último momento de calma su oportunidad para hablar con ella. Ahí, rodeada de todos ellos, la alcaldesa debería comportarse… ¿no? Sabe que es trampa, pero le pueden las ganas de escuchar su voz una vez más.

"¿Usarás tu magia?"

La respuesta trasmite un frío que cala hasta los huesos a todos los presentes: "Contra todo el que se interponga en mi camino"

No da tiempo a más, Mulán, con los dos guardias tirados a sus pies, mira a Philip. Esa es la señal que espera el príncipe para mover a sus hombres. Levanta el brazo, ordena que se dividan en seis grupos y que avancen cubriendo el terreno frente a ellos. Ellos seis avanzan por el centro sin separarse y desde ese momento impera el silencio.

Más de 70 hombres caminan con cuidado entre los niños y adolescentes dormidos. Con cada inspiración soplan un puñado de polvos junto a sus pequeñas narices y sus pulmones se llenan de polvos paralizantes. Mientras camina, Emma descubre por qué no hay un solo adulto a la vista. Las cabañas que no están reservadas para la comida u otras necesidades están ocupadas por algunos adultos. Su rabia se renueva al comprobar el trato que reciben los más pequeños.

Los hombres más valientes entran a las cabañas con sumo cuidado y soplan hasta dos puñados de polvos sobre los dormidos adultos, el resto continúa avanzando. Casi un tercio del campamento está dormido y paralizado al mismo tiempo y el avance es cada vez menos tenso. Philip, aconsejado por Mulán, ordenó a cada voluntario que mantuviera la concentración, que no bajara nunca la guardia. Pero para uno de los más jóvenes, uno de los valientes que se cuela en una cabaña, no es tan fácil no sentirse confiado y tranquilo. Todo va bien, no hay señales de peligro y sopla con cuidado una nueva tanda de polvos sobre el rostro de un pelirrojo con gesto de muy mala leche. Pero no tiene cuidado. El pelirrojo está expirando y no inspirando, y nota como algo cosquillea en su nariz.

Todo ocurre muy rápido. Abre los ojos con la molesta sensación y lo primero que ve son dos ojos asustados y enormes mirándole con pánico. Vocea con un grito de pura rabia que resuena en toda la aldea al mismo tiempo que le agarra del cuello. "¡INTRUSOS!"

Cada hombre de Philip se queda congelado, unos con polvos en la mano, otros andando a hurtadillas hacia su siguiente víctima. Todos paralizados y en silencio. Hasta que ven salir al pelirrojo de la cabaña agarrando del cuello al joven.

"¡NOS ATACAN! ¡TODOS ARRIBA!"

La noche deja de ser tranquila para convertirse en un maldito caos. Los angelicales niños despiertan a la orden con gestos de furia y fiereza que no encajan en sus rasgos infantiles. Cerca de una docena de hombres empiezan a salir de las cabañas y el pelirrojo pega un nuevo bramido cuando el joven se libra del agarre dándole una patada en la entrepierna.

"¡A por ellos!" ordena Philip a pleno pulmón y elevando su espada. El príncipe, a la cabeza y seguido por cada uno de sus hombres, se lanza a por los más mayores, y da comienzo el auténtico ataque. A los primeros puñetazos les siguen más patadas, y de repente todo es intercambios de gritos, espadazos y embestidas. Algunos de los guerreros luchan cuerpo a cuerpo contra los hombres y mujeres de la sombra y otros tratan de quitarse a niños salvajes que cuelgan de sus hombros y piernas sin golpearles muy fuerte.

Ocurre tan rápido que Emma vacila sobre qué hacer. Pero no tiene tiempo de pensar ni de pestañear.

Regina pasa a su lado como una exhalación, con Rumpelstiltskin caminando su vera, y gruñe por encima del ruido infernal de la lucha: "Vamos, sheriff" Y a Emma, pistola en mano, le falta tiempo para correr obediente hasta estar a su lado. Los pasos de la alcaldesa parecen firmes e imparables, pero Emma advierte que cada niño, adulto o adolescente que trata de tocarles recibe un golpe de energía por parte de Rumpelstiltskin. De esa forma caminan entre la batalla directos a la casa que preside la plaza.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, Regina se gira una sola vez. Localiza con su mirada a Snow, que está vapuleando a un hombre dos cabezas más alto y aun así tiene tiempo de girarse hacia ella. Dura apenas un segundo pero les sobra. Regina le da las gracias sin palabras y Snow asiente cómplice. Incluso juraría que lee en sus labios un sentido "A por ellos", antes de regresar a la lucha. Regina se cuadra frente a la entrada de la casa y repite para sí _a por ellos_.

"Veamos que hay tras la puerta número uno" refunfuña Rumpelstiltskin con una calma que no disimula la rabia de sus movimientos y la determinación violenta y casi sanguinaria de su mirada. Emma hace amago de acercarse al pomo, pero el bastón de Rumpel la para. Frente a ellos Regina eleva su mano y la puerta vuela por los aires. "Soberbia, Regina, siempre has sido soberbia" murmura con genuina admiración entrando en la inmensa cabaña detrás de ellas.

Regina no responde, observa su alrededor, donde el jaleo de la batalla es casi imperceptible, y murmura "No permitas que nadie entre". Emma, algo perdida entre ellos dos, observa como el Oscuro se gira hacia la entrada y realiza un movimiento combinando ambas manos. Uno de los adultos les descubre dentro de la cabaña y se abalanza hacia ellos. Al llegar al hueco que ha dejado la puerta es frenado en seco y termina volando por los aires varios metros. Rumpelstiltskin se da por satisfecho y se olvida de la puerta para mirar tranquilamente la casa que los ojos de Regina ya han estudiado.

Un enorme hall distribuye toda la vivienda y permite ver el piso de arriba. Tanto en la doble altura como en la planta inferior hay una hilera de puertas que miran hacia la entrada y todo queda detrás de ellas. Allí, a su lado, sólo hay mesas de troncos y sofás muy rústicos y el único suelo de piedra que han visto en toda la aldea. Pero si algo destaca para Regina es una puerta más basta que las demás, de roble, en uno de los extremos. Emma sigue su mirada y la localiza. Tiene cerradura, parece pesar tres veces más que cualquiera de las puertas contiguas y su corazón corre encabritado al verla.

"Ahí" Es cuanto pronuncia Regina. Esta vez la puerta no estalla. La mano de la alcaldesa se mueve con furia y su magia tira de la madera arrancándola de cuajo del marco. Las bisagras y la cerradura oponen una mísera resistencia al poder de Regina y ceden con un sonido parecido a un quejido. Estrella la puerta sin cuidado contra un rincón de la sala como si pesara dos gramos y choca provocando un buen estruendo. Pero no les importa. Ahora sólo hay una preocupación. Sólo un asunto que les exprime el corazón y retiene todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Emma, a unos metros, pero impulsiva y sin paciencia, es la primera que mira dentro.

"¡Henry!" El grito es angustioso y eufórico al mismo tiempo.

Regina y Rumpelstiltskin se colocan junto a ella y miran a través de la puerta que está a sólo quince pasos de ellos. Allí, de cuclillas y apoyado contra una pared rocosa, está el pequeño. Con mirada confusa y quieto. Pero es Henry. Regina sonríe llorosa y apenas contiene las ganas de tirarse a su lado, abrazarle y no soltarlo jamás.

"¡¿Qué cojones está pasando?!" La desgraciada voz del desgraciado de Owen resuena en el Hall. Sobre sus cabezas, reclinados en la barandilla que da al espacio abierto de la entrada, aparecen en pijama los dos secuestradores de Henry, junto a un tercer desconocido. La mirada de odio de Regina rivaliza con la de Owen cuando asimila lo que está ocurriendo en su propia casa "¡¿CÓMO COJONES HABÉIS LLEGADO?!"

Regina sonríe feroz con una enorme bola de fuego en su mano y muy dispuesta a explicárselo con todo lujo de dolorosos detalles.

* * *

Snow y James luchan espalda con espalda. Gozan de la sincronización que sólo dos compañeros de batallas pueden poseer. Las flechas de la reina cruzan el aire buscando a los enemigos más violentos y los espadazos de su esposo mantienen un perímetro de seguridad a su alrededor. La morena golpea a un adolescente con algo de acné y espera que la patada que le propina en el pecho sea suficiente para anularle. Su arco elevado y tenso una vez más apunta directo al pelirrojo que dio la voz de alarma. James apenas aprecia como el corpulento hombre cae al suelo tratando de quitarse una flecha alojada en su espalda, pero sonríe a su mujer.

La concentración de Snow le permite ver su alrededor con una quietud inusual. Los enemigos se mueven a cámara lenta y es capaz de adivinar cómo se moverán. Por eso su puntería es tan infalible. James, por su parte, es pura energía animal, reflejos sobre humanos y fuerza bruta. Lucha por puro instinto e incluso sonríe cuando logra esquivar los golpes y propinarlos de vuelta.

Por eso pelean tan bien, por eso encajan de forma tan única. James vigila cuanto ocurre en la batalla y nada logra desconcentrar a Snow. Nada excepto el grito autoritario y desgarrado de Regina atravesando el estrépito de la batalla:

"¡NO!"

Y más si le sigue un grito de Emma:

"¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

Sale corriendo sin pensarlo. Sin pararse cuando James grita su nombre o cuando una mujer con mirada asesina se cruza en su camino. Levanta su arco, le sacude con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza sin molestarse en ver como cae redonda al suelo y continúa corriendo sin cuidado. Continúa hasta donde está su hija.

Ha visto a más de un enemigo salir volando al acercarse a la puerta, de forma que, en plena carrera, dispara una flecha contra una de las ventanas. El cristal revienta y ella se lanza a través del con un salto. Directa al epicentro de la lucha.

_Continuará…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Pues ahí va un nuevo capi! :) Que sepáis que cada vez que entro en el fic y veo los RW, las visitas y los favoritos me hacéis la persona más feliz del mundo! ^^ (Así que sed buena gente y no paréis :P)**

**Bueno, espero que os guste! Y sobre todo decir que, aunque el nuevo capi de OUTA fue increíble… ¿qué hacen cargándose al gran villano villanísimo de la 2ª temp en 5 segundos? Así que bueno, ahí va mi propia versión… ¡Y al fin se sabrá que han sido esos gritos! :P**

* * *

Emma evalúa sus posibilidades. Si corren hacia Henry se estarían condenando a un callejón sin salida ni casi espacio para pelear. La única oportunidad es permanecer en el espacio abierto del hall y proteger a Henry entre ellos tres.

Owen, Tamara y el desconocido corren escaleras abajo y se les acaba el tiempo.

"¡Henry, corre!" grita Emma. Regina y Rumpelstiltskin esperan al trío al pie de la escalera y toman posición de ataque con sendas manos cargadas de magia.

Henry tuerce la cabeza y les mira fijamente: "Yo… te conozco, ¿verdad?"

El corazón de Regina se salta un latido y la respiración de Emma se congela y queda atrapada angustiosamente en su pecho. El hijo de ambas no hace amago de moverse y la risa de Owen resuena por el cuarto.

"¿Henry?" medio lloriquea Emma pero el pequeño no parece ni reconocer su propio nombre.

"No te esfuerces, salvadora" Owen se detiene a un escalón del suelo. Todos están parados, midiéndose unos a otros, esperando el primer movimiento de los contrarios. La calma previa a la tempestad.

"¿Qué le habéis hecho?" El tono de Regina es vibrante y neutro, tan imperturbable y al tiempo peligroso como la propia Reina Malvada. La misma que está tomando cada célula de Regina hasta convertirla en la versión más aterradora de esta mujer.

"Simplemente, no os ha echado mucho de menos… y ya no se acuerda de vosotras"

"Estás muerto" Es una sentencia. Cueste lo que cueste. Es la sentencia que ha dictado Regina y hará que se cumpla.

Es ella quien rompe la aberrante quietud. Una descomunal bola de fuego atraviesa la sala e ilumina la estancia con una luz rojiza. Pero no choca con su objetivo. Owen lo detiene como si estuviera soplando una vela con una especie de pistola eléctrica que la disuelve en pleno vuelo. Esto sólo parece cabrear aún más a la morena. Las siguientes esferas salen de sus manos sin tregua alguna y Rumpelstiltskin se une a ella con un grito desquiciado. Desde ese momento son tres las pistolas que anulan sus proyectiles y el intercambio se convierte en una locura. Henry está fuera de la zona de peligro, pero se esconde bajo sus brazos.

"¡Basta de tonterías!" La orden proviene de Emma, que les apunta con su arma. Se hace el silencio y sólo escuchan el sonido del seguro al quitarse.

Owen y Tamara reculan medio metro, más por inconsciencia que por seguridad. Pero el desconocido no recula, se limita a sonreír.

"¿Crees que unas míseras balas son rival para nosotros?" Escuchan por primera vez su voz, punzante y burlona, y se fijan en sus rasgos. Las entrañas de Emma se revuelven de auténtico odio ante ese hombre y distingue en sus rasgos una crueldad que se desborda a través de su propia mirada. Es alto, castaño, anodino, pero esa inhumanidad le confiere algo sobrenatural. "¿Para la sombra?" cuestiona lleno de prepotencia.

"No me importaría comprobarlo"

"Adelante entonces" vocea encantado y a su teatralidad le acompaña una aparición sobre la cabeza de todos. Atravesando el techo igual que si fuera abierto, se cierne la forma de un ser. Vaporoso y con un aspecto translucido que engaña. A través de la tenebrosidad de su cuerpo no se ve nada más que oscuridad. Antes de que Emma pueda estudiar más a la sombra, el ser se lanza en picado desde las alturas. Rumpelstiltskin cubre sus brazos con fuego hasta la altura de sus codos. Regina emula su estrategia. Hace arder sus manos y, al mismo tiempo, se posiciona delante de Emma.

Pero el descenso vertiginoso de la sombra tiene un destino anunciado. Owen y Tamara se echan a un lado y el ser atraviesa al desconocido que ríe con dolor al sentirla entrar. Coge aire con placer y abre los ojos, oscurecidos y con pronunciadas ojeras y grises. "No sois rival para nosotros, nadie lo es"

"Deja que nos llevemos a Henry y no tendrás que demostrarlo" propone burlona Emma, asomándose tras el escudo protector en que se ha convertido Regina.

"Imposible… Es demasiado valioso"

"¡¿Por qué?!" Regina, furiosa, se contiene a duras penas y las llamas de sus manos aumentan de tamaño.

"¿Bromeas, señorita antorcha?" escupe esta vez Owen, situándose junto al desconocido "La magia contamina cada gota de sangre de ese pobre niño, no podemos permitir que desarrolle su poder" Se crece orgulloso de ser el centro de atención y continúa hablando "Es nieto del Oscuro y los reyes unidos por amor verdadero, hijo de la mismísima salvadora y criado por la asesina y hechicera Reina Malvada. Ese niño es una aberración… al menos hasta que le curemos"

"No le pondréis un dedo encima" gruñe igual que una leona y se lanza a por ellos hasta que Emma tira de su hombro, frenándola. La morena se deja parar, pero fulmina a la rubia con una mirada cargada de todo su arsenal de furia, a lo que Emma sólo puede tragar hondo. Trata de calmarla, de pedirle con la mirada que confíe en ella. La postura de la alcaldesa se laxa una mínima parte, pero es suficiente para Emma

"¿Curar? Querrás decir quedarte con su magia" La salvadora lanza la acusación haciéndoles frente y colocándose junto a ambos hechiceros.

"Por si no lo apreciaste con el brazalete que le regalamos a Regina, nosotros usamos la magia para borrar todo rastro de ella. No para dar uso a semejante engendro" responde Tamara asqueada y con la guardia en alto. Le pueden las ganas de enfrentarse a los intrusos y no ve el momento de lanzarse contra ellos.

"¿Seguro?" cuestiona Emma provocadora, buscando crisparles. Algo no encaja y necesita toda la información que se les pueda escapar. Dirige una breve mirada de soslayo a Regina. La morena continúa con el labio fruncido, pero su mirada es un poco más pensativa. Está dándole vueltas también.

"Sólo queréis… ¡distraernos!" vocifera el desconocido fuera de sí. Salta desde ese último escalón contra ellos y sus ojos se inyectan en sangre. Regina es la primera en defenderse dirigiendo un bolazo en llamas contra su estómago.

"¡Demian!" El grito de Tamara dura tanto como el ataque frustrado de Regina. En un giro sobrehumano, el desconocido esquiva su magia y cae a unos centímetros de ellos. Prácticamente vuela.

"Hola" bufa frente a Regina. Estira su mano, agarra su cuello y aprieta con brutalidad. Emma actúa por instinto. Se abalanza sobre él sin pensarlo y descarga una patada llena de rabia contra su estómago. Advierte como su pie se hunde con fuerza en él…. y no se inmuta. Sólo cierra su mano en torno al cuello de la alcaldesa, antes de que Emma sacuda un segundo golpe contra su cara. Su codo choca con la cabeza de Demian, pero él parece no advertirlo, mientras que Emma reprime un gemido de dolor.

La mirada de Regina cambia. No son sus gritos, ni su furia, ni siquiera su poder los que demuestran que han despertado a la bestia. Es esa mirada. Más sangrienta, inhumana y cruel que cualquier acto que pueda llevar a cabo. "Hola" ladra mirándole directamente a los ojos grises y medio muertos.

Atrapa la mano que está en su cuello y provoca una descomunal llama. El olor a carne quemada y el grito de Demian estremecen a los presentes. Este la suelta, Regina se ríe y el resto permanece en _stand by_.

"¡Zorra!"

"Quizás, querido. Pero para ti hoy soy tu peor pesadilla" degusta sus palabras y lame sus labios. Un pestañeo después rasga el aire con un movimiento de su mano y sin tocar a Demian cinco arañazos rasgan su pecho y comienzan a sangrar. El hombre poseído por la sombra cierra los ojos y al abrirlos las heridas ya no están.

"Tendrás que hacerlo mejor"

"Sólo he empezado a divertirme contigo" ronronea creando afilados cuchillos desde sus dedos y lanzándolos salvajemente contra él. Demian los esquiva elevándose en el aire y allí donde se clavan las cuchillas empieza a arder. Arroja una segunda tanda y este replica cayendo en picado contra ella obligándola a recular.

"¡Acabad con ellos!" berrea aprovechando el pobre respiro que obtiene en ese momento. Tamara y Owen no necesitan más aliciente. Se arrojan contra Rumpelstiltskin y Emma que dejan de prestar atención a la lucha entre ambos fenómenos de la naturaleza para ocuparse de los dos humanos.

Tamara arremete contra Emma empujándola y estampándola contra un mueble. El arma de la sheriff se escapa de su agarre y vuela hasta un rincón olvidado del cuarto. La madera que recoge el impacto cruje y Emma jadea antes de quitársela de encima y propinarle un puñetazo. Tamara se revuelve y echa su mano hacia la pistola eléctrica. La rubia retiene su muñeca y la retuerce sin piedad, incluso cuando Tamara lanza un duro golpe con el otro puño contra su costado. La mano de la morena acaba cediendo y cuando el extraño aparato toca el suelo Emma lo revienta de una patada.

"Peleemos a la antigua usanza"

"Olvidaba que tu magia es tan inútil como tú, salvadora" musita burlona y en posición de ataque "Veamos de lo que eres capaz"

Emma se cubre el flanco golpeado e ignora las burlas. Sólo quiere verla comer suelo y acabar con ella de una maldita vez. Tamara esquiva su derechazo, pero se come entera la rodilla contra su estómago. La morena se recupera rápido y Emma tiene que parar dos fuertes patadas con su antebrazo.

Cerca de ellas, Rumpelstiltskin ríe sin humor intercambiando latigazos de fuego y dolor con Owen. Él se defiende anulando sus ataques con la pistola y contrarrestándolos con las descargas de magia que produce el aparato. Todos los golpes del oscuro se dirigen al brazo que sostiene el arma, tratando de romperla o de amputarle el miembro, no le importa que ocurra primero. Pero necesita deshacerse de esa maldita cosa antes de que logre tocarle.

La ultima descarga pasa demasiado cerca para su gusto y termina por hartarse. Toma aire y exhala con fuerza, la misma que transfiere a sus manos. Acto seguido un rayo de luz atraviesa la distancia entre ambos hombres y la pistola apenas es capaz de contenerlo. El golpe, muy menguado, termina impactando contra la cadera de Owen y este clava la rodilla en el suelo del dolor. Ahora el Oscuro sí está contento. Repite con un segundo rayo, pero Owen rueda por el suelo apartándose. El tercero, sin embargo, acierta contra unos pies, los de Tamara.

Emma, con el labio hinchado y las manos en carne viva, contempla atónita como su oponente baila y mueve los pies gritando de dolor. Aprovecha la oportunidad para sacudirle un rodillazo y derrumbarla.

"Espero que no te importune" murmura el oscuro caminando hasta Emma y observando a la pareja tirada por los suelos.

"Siempre eres bienvenido" Emma jadea mientras el último golpe de Tamara aún resuena en sus costillas.

"Yo cuidare de estos dos pequeños. Vete a por Henry" dispone Rumpelstiltskin creando dos bolas de fuego en sendas manos y jugando con ellas como si se tratara de pelotas de malabares. Regina y Demian intercambian pura magia negra en golpes cada vez más creativos y dolorosos, pero que el otro tiende a contrarrestar, y Rumpelstiltskin se muestra encantado con Owen incorporándose difícilmente y Tamara corriendo desesperada a por cualquier pistola eléctrica a mano. Emma observa a su alrededor y corre hacia el rincón donde Henry continúa agazapado.

Se tira al suelo de cualquier forma y abraza a su hijo rodeándole con sus brazos y con todo el cariño, miedo y alivio que se acumula en su interior. No importa que él aún no la reconozca, ni que piense que es una loca desconocida. Lo aprieta contra sí, huele su pelo y le da besos en la frente. Por una fracción de segundos ignora que están en medio de una batalla y se limita a consolar los temblores de Henry. Con el cuarto o el quinto beso la cabeza morena se mueve y busca los ojos azules.

"¿Em… Emma? ¿Mamá?"

"Sí, sí Henry, ¡soy yo! Estamos aquí, todo irá bien" Sonríe con ternura, acaricia sus mejillas y trata de reprimir las lágrimas.

"¡NO!"

La voz de Regina resuena desgarrada y el corazón de Emma se encoge de miedo.

* * *

La alcaldesa golpea el suelo de un taconazo y provoca una grieta que va desde sus pies hasta los de Demian. Este sobrevuela el peligro pero es obligado a posponer su siguiente movimiento cuando la reina malvada aprovecha que está en el aire para divertirse jugando al tiro al plato con él. Esquiva hasta tres rayos púrpura que crepitan junto a sus oídos al rozarle. Vuela unos metros, se aparta por precaución y se repone a una distancia prudencial de la sanguinaria morena. Terminará por ceder ante el poder de la sombra, pero por ahora reconoce que la mujer es una contrincante decente, incluso casi a su altura.

"Admito que tienes un aura muy poderosa. Estoy deseando probar la magia de Henry y ver cuánto se ha impregnado de ti" sisea caballeroso tanteándola y tratando de fraguar su contraataque.

"Hablas en presente…" El gruñido de Regina pone a Demian en alerta. Sus palabras, lejos de provocarla, le han hecho reflexionar y repasa temeroso cada frase que ha dicho. "La sombra no se ha alimentado aún de su magia… No quiere absorber su poder, ¡quiere dominarle para poder poseerle!" exclama fuera de sí. Sus dudas empiezan a despejarse. Al atar los cabos crece su odio hacia ese ser fantasmagórico que ahora está alojado en ese mísero humano. Le dedica una sonrisa torcida y lastimera: "Tú no eres nada, sólo una herramienta desechable que se cree imprescindible. Henry es lo que la sombra quiere, un cuerpo donde alojarse y con suficiente magia para hacer sombra a cuantos le rodeen"

"¡MENTIRA!" berrea igual que un animal. Arremete contra Regina con rabia y sin orden; lanza dos bolas de energía con más fuerza que puntería, lo intenta con un golpe de ventisca helada y trata de alcanzarla una vez más volando sobre su cabeza.

Es ahí, a más de dos metros del suelo, donde escucha a Henry. Tenue y casi apagado, pero con una claridad que se clava en sus oídos. "¿Em… Emma? ¿Mamá?" Demian se gira en el aire y mira con pánico hacia la celda del niño. La entrometida salvadora esta junto al crio y sonríe. Este empieza a reconocerla.

Demian lo presiente antes incluso de que ocurra. La sombra se desprende de él. Con violencia, sin preocuparse por dejarlo abandonado a su suerte. Y Demian, vacío de la mágica esencia, se precipita contra el suelo.

Regina no le ve estamparse. Sus cinco sentidos están volcados en Emma, Henry y la sombra. En el cariñoso y protector abrazo de Emma. En los ojos azules de Henry brillando al reconocer a su madre. Y en la diabólica sombra que se abalanza sobre ambos.

No razona. Ocurre tan deprisa que Regina no piensa. Únicamente actúa.

La silueta oscura y espeluznante se arroja contra Emma dispuesta a atravesarla. A devorar la esencia mágica de la salvadora. A atrapar a Henry y deshacerse de ella.

"¡NO!"

La mano de Regina realiza un giro y ni siquiera necesita decir el hechizo. Su magia sabe instintivamente qué hacer.

Emma no tiene tiempo de mirarla. Antes de averiguar por qué está gritando, sale despedida por los aires. Cerca de ella pasa una mancha oscura y borrosa, pero Emma está atravesando el cuarto, volando y totalmente fuera de control, y sólo es capaz de gritar.

"¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

Cuando toca tierra lo hace con un doloroso culetazo que reverbera en todo su cuerpo. Gime y se obliga a abrir los ojos. Encontrar la mirada asustada de la alcaldesa mitiga el dolor. Emma imagina quien la ha apartado del peligro y trata de sonreír. _Estoy bien_, susurran los ojos azules antes de que ambas mujeres se giren hacia Henry.

Continúa atrapado en la celda, pero ya no está solo. La sombra parece haber aumentado su tamaño y cubre la figura del niño como un tétrico manto. Bajo su yugo, el cuerpo de Henry se convierte en un trapo y su cabeza cae hacia delante como un peso muerto. Las manos de Regina se llenan de fuego e impotencia al mismo tiempo porque cualquier movimiento en falso dañaría también a Henry. Y acercarse a menos de dos metros de esa cosa no es una opción o su magia pasaría a ser historia.

Los ojos brillantes y hundidos de la sombra se dirigen a ella y comprimen sus pulmones. Mira a su alrededor buscando ayuda pero Rumpelstiltskin está disfrutando de una macabra pelea con Tamara y Emma ya no está sentada en el suelo pero corre agachada hasta cubrirse tras uno de los sofás. Owen ha escapado de la atención del Oscuro y persigue a la rubia cargado con su pistola eléctrica. La salvadora evita los ataques a duras penas y busca por el suelo su arma sin demasiado acierto.

Regina siente que se parte por la mitad, incapaz de hacer nada y cada vez más inútil. Trata de controlarse, ser fría y calculadora, pero esta batalla la está ganando el miedo. Iban venciendo… ¡¿qué ha pasado?! Mira a ambos flancos, con sus manos cargadas pero sin usarlas, y frente a ella se produce la visión que menos se espera.

Snow entra por la ventana cual funambulista, voltereta incluida.

Inmediatamente se pone de pie y lo que ve es claramente diferente a lo que esperaba. Emma de cuclillas estira el brazo junto a un mueble tratando de coger su pistola, Owen intenta dispararla pero un sofá se lo impide; el oscuro tirotea cual vaquero mágico del oeste a una débil Tamara que aguanta los envites a duras penas; hay un desconocido tirado inconsciente en el suelo y Regina, sola y en mitad del cuarto, permanece con las manos en llamas y quieta.

Regina y Emma miran a Snow sin entender nada, hasta que Owen rompe el momento:

"Si quieres seguir escondida tras el sofá, tu madre también puede servirme, salvadora" El graznido de Owen obliga a Emma a mirarle. Pistola en mano, con el brazo apuntando y listo para disparar, ahora la morena se ha convertido en su objetivo. El arco de Snow descansa sobre su hombro y no tendría tiempo de armarse; está a merced de ese loco.

"Mamá…" suplica Emma, agachada a medio camino entre Snow y el tirador, sin tiempo de llegar a ninguno de los dos, sin armas que le den ventaja a pesar de la distancia.

"¡Emma, puedes hacerlo! La magia es deseo, ¡hazlo!" exclama Regina con firmeza, con la autoridad de conocer mejor los límites de su magia que la propia Emma. En torno a la rubia se acumula cada vez más energía y Regina, a metros de ella, advierte el remolino de fuerza que genera su pánico. Rumpelstiltskin también repara en el repentino cúmulo de poder y se gira hacia el foco… hacia la salvadora.

Pero a Owen no le intimida lo que no ve. Y no tiene ganas de esperar y no piensa darle ventaja alguna a Emma. Sonríe ofreciendo su gesto más torcido y perturbado y aprieta el gatillo.

"¡MAMA!" Snow se cubre la cabeza con los brazos y Emma grita a pleno pulmón con la magia a un segundo de rabia, dolor y miedo de explotar. Pero no llega a ocurrir.

Una nube purpura brota a un palmo de Snow. Regina, en todo su esplendor, se materializa entre ellos dos.

"Quieto" La aparición de la Reina Malvada aterra a Owen que aprieta el gatillo con un gritito. Regina eleva su mano y detiene la descarga… casi a tiempo. El dolor llega antes que la conciencia y que la sangre. La magia artificial de la pistola se deshace allí donde impacta con la barrera que levanta Regina, pero no logra cubrirse entera. El rayo choca contra su hombro atravesándolo y la morena cae al suelo de rodillas con un grito de dolor. Snow se agacha a su lado agarrándola contra ella sin creer lo que acaba de pasar.

"Gracias por ponérmelo tan fácil para vengar a mi padre…" Owen desprende odio y alegría en cada gesto, palabra y respiración, y cuando vuelve a levantar la pistola apuntando a su corazón, muestra felicidad absoluta y Regina cierra los ojos.

"¡Owen, no, ella no mató a tu padre!" Emma, ahora lejos del sofá que usó de escudo, mira la escena desesperada.

"¿Qué?"

"Es cierto, fue un accidente. En el bosque" resume intentando hablar sin que la angustia domine su voz y atragante sus palabras "Nunca quiso hacerle daño"

Owen mira a los ojos a Emma fijamente. Muerde sus labios, baja el arma y aguanta un lloriqueo. Emma baja la guardia, el lloriqueo muere como un simple sonido fingido y la sádica sonrisa de Owen regresa.

"No te creo"

Apunta de nuevo y toda la habitación resplandece con la fuerza del haz de luz. Pero el rayo no sale de la pistola esta vez.

"¡No la TOQUES!" La voz de Emma nace de sus entrañas y la furia que desprende se ve reflejada en su mano. El formidable rayo brota de la palma de la salvadora directo a un indefenso Owen.

Se lleva por delante al hombre y le arrastra varios metros contra el suelo. Sólo entonces cierra la mano asustada y pone fin a la agonía de Owen, que se retuerce cual rata agarrándose el estómago.

"¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?" Rumpelstiltskin se gira estupefacto hacia las tres mujeres y mira de reojo el despojo que es ahora Owen "¿Has sido tú?" cuestiona mirando a Regina tirada sobre Snow.

A pesar del dolor, la morena es todo alivio cuando respira hondo y traga con fuerza. "No, Emma…" musita mirando su maltrecho hombro. En un rinconcito Tamara huye hasta Owen mientras el Oscuro centra su atención en Emma.

"Estoy impresionado"

"¡¿Impresionado?! ¡Casi nos matan, Gold! ¿No podías dejar de torturar un segundo y prestarnos tu ayuda?" responde la rubia fuera de sí. Los restos de pánico aún recorren su cuerpo y se mezcla con la adrenalina de lo ocurrido.

"Si hubiese intervenido nos habríamos perdido esta maravillosa intervención, querida" Emma contiene las ganas de estrangularle o de repetir ese extraño rayo contra él. El gemido lastimero de Regina al tratar de levantarse es lo único que le interesa.

"Gracias, gracias, gracias…" susurra Snow tratando de ayudar a la morena a ponerse en pie. Regina, incómoda y poco experimentada en recibir agradecimientos, asiente con la cabeza y mira para todos lados. Emma corre hasta ellas e instantáneamente la alcaldesa se estira a pesar del dolor y se mantiene firme, rehuyendo a los cuidados de la rubia.

"¿Estás bien?" La dulzura de su pregunta choca con el grito que segundos antes dirigía contra Rumpelstiltskin. Cuando cruzan sus ojos se mezclan muchas más emociones que la angustia de Emma o la máscara distante de Regina, pero la alcaldesa no permite más contacto que el obligatorio.

"Sobreviviré" responde tocando la herida y tratando de mover los dedos de ese brazo. Un calambre punzante le invita a dejar tranquilo ese brazo por ahora y suspira dolorida.

"¿Te duele? ¿Puedo hacer algo?"

"No" Es tajante en su respuesta y presiente como Snow la observa extrañada. Emma se ha callado y para Regina es suficiente, pero trata de disimular "Ahora debemos volver a lo importante"

"Toda la razón…" canturrea Rumpelstiltskin "¿Dónde estás Tamara?"

"¡Gold!" El grito de Emma suena más frustrado de lo que pretende. Se mezcla el sanguinario obcecamiento de Rumpelstiltskin con Tamara con la frustración que siente al ser apartada por Regina. Pero al menos logra que este se detenga. Con una bola de fuego en la mano, pero quietecito.

"No, por favor…" gime Tamara sujetando sobre sus piernas la cabeza de Owen, que respira tratando de menguar el dolor del ataque de Emma.

"Tú no has tenido clemencia con mi hijo, ¿por qué crees que la tendré yo?"

"Sólo obedecíamos órdenes…" lloriquea "No sabíamos que era esa cosa… Pensaba que era lo correcto"

"Yo decido qué es lo correcto…" gruñe aumentando el tamaño de las llamas. Tamara cubre con su cuerpo tanto como puede a Owen y tiembla.

"Gold, no. Tenemos asuntos más importantes" Snow toma esta vez la palabra y frena la diversión que Rumpel tiene en mente "No debemos darles la razón en que la magia es malvada"

"Cierto…" corrobora Regina dándoles la espalda "Bastante castigo tendrán quedándose encerrados en esta isla"

Rumpelstiltskin disfruta de esa última afirmación y destruye contento la bola llameante de su mano. Las tres mujeres observan la celda donde Henry permanece preso y el Oscuro se une a ellas. Su nieto está a merced de la sombra, pero ese mismo ser no se mueve de allí.

"¿Por qué no nos ataca?" interroga Snow preparando su arco.

"Eso no servirá de nada y nuestro fuego dañaría a su vez a Henry" adelanta Regina "Y no nos ataca porque la única forma de dominar a Henry es mantenerse con él. No se arriesgará a dejarle escapar de su yugo"

"No podréis con él… es demasiado poderoso" Owen, desde el suelo, tose un par de veces. Emma no tiene claro si trata de ayudarles o cabrearles, pero la imagen de Henry inconsciente rodeado por esa cosa está destrozando sus nervios y necesita respuestas.

"Explícate"

"Ha devorado todo cuanto ha pisado su territorio" suspira Tamara agotada "Creíamos que estaba eliminando la magia, pero se estaba alimentando de ellos. De cada hada, sirena, mago o ser que hemos cazado en este y en nuestro mundo"

"¡¿Y ahora os dais cuenta?!" ladra Regina furiosa contra los dos ineptos. Frente a ellos la sombra se revuelve y trata de envolver aún más a su preciado trofeo, amenazando con estrangularle. "¡Henry!"

"Se nos acaba el tiempo, ¿qué hacemos?"

"Creo que… creo que tengo una idea" susurra Rumpelstiltskin, cuya voz es apenas un hilo musical melancólico y a medio apagar. Al escuchar a Tamara su mundo ha dado un giro de 180º y han regresado a su mente las palabras de la oráculo. Las mismas que vaticinaron su destrucción a manos de un niño. Ahora sabe qué es lo que vio. Y está de acuerdo con ese destino "Espero que funcione… sino estaréis solas ante el peligro, queridas"

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" cuestiona Regina bailando entre la preocupación y el desconcierto.

"Prepárate. Voy a distraer a esa cosa. Cuando esté débil remátala. ¿Entendido?"

"Rumpel…"

"Sólo voy a dejar que el destino siga su curso" Las crípticas palabras resuenan con eco y la figura de Rumpelstiltskin desaparece.

"¿Pero qué…?" jadea Emma "¡Gold!"

Cara a cara con la sombra. Ahí es donde reaparece. Es un suicidio mágico.

"¿Qué tal si te mides con alguien de tu tamaño?"

La sombra profiere un aterrador chillido pero Rumpelstiltskin no se amedrenta. Permanece quieto y sonriente ante el espeluznante ser y el cuerpo inconsciente de Henry. La sombra agarra el cuello del oscuro con una extremidad similar a un brazo y Rumpelstiltskin siente al instante la brutal falta de aire.

"¡No! ¡¿Qué está haciendo?!" La desesperación oprime a Emma y trata de precipitarse hasta la celda. La mano de Regina agarra su camisa pero sin tocarla y la contiene.

"No le detengas… Sé lo que está haciendo" La alcaldesa suena ceremoniosa y solemne.

"¡¿Suicidarse?!"

"Parecido…" La tranquilidad de Regina ataca los nervios de Emma. "En nosotras está evitar que llegue a tanto"

"¡¿Qué?!" Pero Regina ya no responde más. Esta perdida en la pelea entre Gold y la sombra, aunque esa rendición no pueda considerarse un combate igualado. Rumpelstiltskin no opone resistencia y cae de rodillas cediendo al dolor. Todo lo que durante décadas ha sido, todo el poder que amasó y dio vida al oscuro está siendo arrancado de su ser. Y duele, duele como cuchillos troceando su alma, como llamas lamiendo su cuerpo por dentro.

Pero no puede dejar de sonreír. Las palabras de la oráculo se repiten en su cabeza y Rumpelstiltskin las desmenuza como si estuviera viéndola frente a él. _Serás destruido por un niño…_ Su sonrisa crece.

La sombra se alimenta de la apetitosa pieza, un jugoso bocado que rebosa magia y porta un aura irresistiblemente poderosa. Cuando todo ese torrente de energía empieza a entrar en su ser, vibra y la recibe satisfecha. Pero al mismo tiempo comienza a encogerse sobre sí misma. Magia negra. Fuerte, imparable y casi infinita; deliciosa pero dañina como un veneno.

Rumpelstiltskin, morado, boquea y trata de tomar aire, pero la sombra no le suelta. Cada vez es menos mágico, más humano, más mortal. Pero sabe que la sombra ansía su poder tanto como le contamina y que no le dejará escapar fácilmente. Reconoce bien esos síntomas, reconoce la adicción que crea la esencia del oscuro.

"¡Va a matarlo!" grita asustada Snow tratando de hacerlas entrar en razón. Emma permanece pendiente de Gold y Regina, esperando a que la morena de la orden de intervenir. La alcaldesa observa fijamente deseando no haberse equivocado. Pero ninguna se mueve.

Las manos de Rumpelstiltskin se cierran desesperadas sobre el brazo que absorbe su magia y aprieta su tráquea e intenta soltarse sin éxito. Apenas queda vida en su cuerpo y mucho menos poder, pero suplica por sus últimas gotas mágicas y convoca los restos que quedan de su esencia. Con su último aliento logra que sus dedos ardan tímidamente y mientras siente como los últimos vestigios de magia escapan de su cuerpo, la sombra le suelta chillando del dolor.

Se agacha a cuatro patas, llena sus pulmones con ansiedad y frota su cuello. Pero la sombra quiere más, quiere todo. Se arroja sobre él y Rumpelstiltskin gatea de espaldas tratando de alejarse cuanto puede. La sombra le persigue y se abalanza contra él, que grita a su vez:

"¡AHORA!"

"Estoy muy débil para hacerlo sola, sheriff" susurra Regina preparándose para atacar "Yo pongo la teoría, usted las baterías…" gruñe mirando a Emma.

"¿De qué….?" _Hablas. _No llega a terminar la frase. Regina agarra su mano y tira de ella. Emma aprovecha para entrelazar sus dedos con los de la alcaldesa e ignora la mirada fulminante que recibe. Tan sólo se deja arrastrar por la morena hasta estar a unos metros de ellos.

La sombra observa a ambas mujeres y frena su ataque contra el trapo humano que es Rumpelstiltskin. Ha dejado atrás a Henry para destrozar al oscuro y ahora se da cuenta de su error. Antes de volar desesperada, Regina grita, eleva su mano y un segundo después una dolorosa nube de fuego golpea su espalda.

El tétrico sonido que exhala la sombra resuena con fuerza y Snow tiene que taparse los oídos. Regina no se detiene a pesar del chillido y Emma se mantiene a su lado, tratando de no cerrar los ojos ante el torrente de magia que recorre su ser hasta las manos de ambas. La alcaldesa destroza sin piedad a la sombra que vuela errática por la habitación, pero es la magia de Emma la que lo está haciendo. Ambas magias se entremezclan, obran juntas y, aunque Regina está débil, sus esencias se vinculan con una poderosa perfección. El ser agoniza, sobrevuela sus cabezas amenazante y trata de huir, pero Regina es implacable, lo está disfrutando demasiado.

La sombra intenta una última jugada y cae en picado sobre ellas chillando a pleno pulmón. Reúne toda la magia blanca que ha devorado y el poder obscenamente malvado de Rumpelstiltskin y se precipita contra ellas. Regina no aparta su mano pero cierra los ojos y Emma advierte que la aprieta con fuerza. Se mantiene firme, mira a esa cosa descender violentamente y confiere todo el poder que se agita bajo su piel a Regina. Un torrente que desborda a la mujer y desencadena una llamarada del tamaño de una persona. La sombra no tiene tiempo de detenerse y su chillido se oye en toda la aldea.

Atraviesa el fuego pero nunca llega a salir.

Regina sonríe, entrecierra los ojos y suelta la mitad de una risa. Las energías no le dan para más. Su alrededor se vuelve un poquito más borroso de lo que debería, pero dos cosas la mantienen con los pies en la tierra. La voz de Henry a lo lejos gritando "¡Mamá!" y la mano de Emma acariciando la suya. Durante esa fracción de segundos se olvida del dolor de su hombro, de las barreras que ha levantado contra Emma y del pánico y el odio que la dominaba instantes antes. Mira a Emma y sonríen. Con tanta felicidad que se desborda.

La rubia suelta con desgana a Regina cuando salen corriendo a por Henry. El pequeño las espera medio de pie en la celda con una sonrisa que compite con la de ellas y cuando los brazos de Regina le envuelven con firmeza le devuelve el abrazo y se deja levantar en el aire. Nota a su madre llorar contra su cuello y murmurar cosas inconexas.

"Henry… cariño… te he echado tanto de menos…"

"Y yo a ti, mamá. Pero estoy bien, tranquila. ¿Ves? Ni un rasguño" asegura tratando de sonar firme y serio, pero no consigue más que aumentar la sonrisa y las lágrimas de Regina. Al mirarle a los ojos acepta que está a salvo, que todo está bien y esa misma aceptación multiplica las lágrimas de emoción. Trata de secar sus mejillas y suelta a Henry que un segundo después se ve estrujado contra Emma. Y él se deja encantado y sonriente.

"Chico… no vuelvas a darnos un susto así nunca" bromea apoyando su frente contra la de Henry y riendo los dos juntos.

"Te lo prometo" Se abraza al cuello de Emma con mucha fuerza y suspira tranquilo y contento. Sus madres vendrían a por él, siempre lo supo… Sobre el hombro de la rubia ve los ojos brillantes y húmedos de Snow y la sonrisa suave pero cariñosa de Gold y cuando toca el suelo corre a por ellos. Los dos abrazan al crío, le llenan de besos y bromean con no soltarle nunca más.

"Sabía que vendríais" sonríe arropado entre ellos "¡Os lo dije!" Y esta vez habla para Owen y Tamara, e incluso para Demian que se mueve imperceptiblemente en el suelo, abandonando lentamente la inconsciencia tras el golpe.

"¿Ves? Un listillo que lo sabe todo" Emma susurra sus palabras a Regina, que observa parada los besos de Snow sobre la cabeza de su hijo. Las olas de felicidad y emoción están descendiendo hasta dejar paso a la calma y al girarse hacia ella, Regina vuelve a ser la mujer bajo control que no tiene interés en hablar con la rubia. Los brillantes y alegres ojos marrones se vuelven a cerrar para Emma y únicamente ve en ellos una escrupulosa y fría distancia.

"Sí, estaba en lo cierto, señorita Swan" retrocede un paso y le da la espalda interesada únicamente en abrazar a Henry un ratito más. Emma, junto a ellos, acepta el golpe y mira al suelo, el lugar a donde ha ido a parar su ánimo. Suspira y trata de recomponerse. Aunque algo se retuerce incómodo y doloroso en su interior Henry está a salvo y siente que, por ahora, no puede pedir más.

Es el turno de comprobar qué ha ocurrido en la batalla campal que había fuera. El resto deberá esperar… de nuevo.

_Continuará…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Avisos y cosas, al final del capítulo! :) ¡Ojalá que os guste! ^^**

* * *

Están casi en penumbras, pero el campamento parece más vivo que nunca. Los pequeños y no tan pequeños niños perdidos continúan armados y con actitudes nada pacíficas. Pero su enemigo ha cambiado. La dominación de la sombra es sólo ceniza y cada lanza, arco o piedra está ahora dirigida a los adultos que trabajaban para ella. Ya nadie lucha y el ejército de aldeanos se ha retirado ceremoniosamente dejando a los niños tomar el mando.

Emma, desde la cabaña, observa impresionada a los cincuenta chicos rodeando como un auténtico destacamento a algo menos de 20 adultos heridos, maltrechos y con genuino terror en sus caras. A su lado, Rumpelstiltskin busca a Regina con la mirada y asiente hacia la entrada. La alcaldesa le entiende sin palabras y eleva el brazo sano con un pequeño toque de muñeca para retirar el hechizo.

"Podemos salir"

Camina hacia la puerta y observa de refilón al interrogante que es Rumpelstiltskin. No esconde la fascinación que siente por él en estos momentos. Por ese cincuentón de bastón y andares cansados. Mucha más que por el ser oscuro y obscenamente poderoso que ha formado parte de su vida o por el manipulador dueño de medio Storybrooke. Por una vez no siente sólo admiración por el cruel Oscuro sino respeto por el hombre que un día hubo detrás.

Cuando pisan la aldea el ejército aguanta la respiración y un grito de júbilo colectivo domina la plaza al ver aparecer a los cuatro caminando por su propio pie y el extra de la cabecita morena y sonriente.

"¡Henry!" grita James soltando las armas y corriendo hasta ellos.

"¡Abuelo!" exclama feliz abrazándole y siendo levantado en volandas.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho algo?"

"Nada de nada" Más que las palabras es su radiante sonrisa la que calma de verdad al príncipe. "Además ya les han dado su merecido" añade orgulloso todavía colgado de su cuello y mirando a sus cuatro salvadores.

"¡No, no, NO!" El berrido quiebra la felicidad reinante y dirige el interés del ejército, los niños perdidos y los secuaces reducidos de la sombra a la puerta de la cabaña principal. "¡Esto no debía ocurrir así! ¡NO!" Demian, con una fea brecha en la frente, permanece en la puerta y sostiene la pistola de Emma en alto. Los niños perdidos reconocen el arma como las cosas metálicas que muchos hombres de la sombra usaban para cazar y los súbditos de Philip no tienen ni idea de que es ese artilugio.

Pero quienes sí lo reconocen se ponen en guardia. Snow trata de alcanzar lentamente su arco, pero Demian chasquea la lengua y niega con la cabeza apuntándola "Yo no lo intentaría, princesa. Tendrás la puntería de Robin Hood, pero dudo que seas Billy el rápido"

"Demian…" reclama Emma intentando que deje de encañonar a nadie con su pistola, especialmente a su madre. "No empeores las cosas… No queremos hacerte daño"

"¿Daño? ¿A mí? ¡Ya me lo habéis hecho! Habéis destruido a la sombra… ¡me habéis destruido a mí!" Se tira de los pelos desquiciado y mueve la pistola de forma aleatoria "No, esto no tenía que ocurrir así… ¡yo tenía que ser la sombra, el ser más poderoso de este y de todos los mundos! Y vais a pagar por ello…" De todos sus gritos es ese último murmullo, medio apagado y trastornado, el que dispara las alarmas en Regina. Los movimientos perturbados de Demian paran y un parpadeo después apunta a Emma y dispara.

Emma, petrificada, mira su propia arma siendo disparada contra ella, la mayoría de los presentes se agacha con la detonación y Regina chasquea los dedos. La bala se desintegra como si fuera de tiza a metros de tocar el cuerpo de la rubia y un segundo chasqueo hace gritar a Demian.

"¿Te gustan las armas de fuego?" El porte regio y puramente perverso de la morena canturrea en cada una de sus palabras. El brazo del hombre se dobla lentamente en contra de su voluntad y la pistola se gira hacia él con parsimonia "¿Te gusta disparar? ¿Te gustaría hacerlo ahora?" propone con la más tierna y entregada de las preguntas, dominando su brazo y disfrutando de cada centímetro que este cede. No tiene prisa alguna.

"No, por favor, no…" lloriquea perdiendo su dignidad palabra a palabra.

"Has secuestro a mi hijo, has tratado de matarnos y ahora nos disparas por la espalda… ¿por favor qué?" Tres centímetros más y la pistola le apuntará entre ceja y ceja.

"Por favor, no me mates…"

La dulce y perversa voz de Regina resuena en los oídos de los presentes y menos ella, todo es silencio sepulcral. "Suena tan bonito cuando lo dices tú. Además, eres tú quien sostiene el arma, no yo"

La respiración agitada y rota de Demian suena como un vendaval en medio de la noche y Regina recuerda cuando sus oídos bailaban al son de ese sonido. No lo encuentra tan divertido ni gratificante como antes, la idea de matar no tiene ningún toque de deleite. Pero tiene suficiente odio, furia y rabia acumulada para pasar por alto ese pequeño detalle y acabar con la miserable vida del hombre que ha amenazado la vida de su hijo, la suya… y ahora la de Emma.

"No lo hagas" Nadie se atreve a dirigirse a Regina por miedo a incitarla a hacer justo lo contrario. Nadie excepto Emma. "Regina, no le mates, por favor"

El odio no desaparece de los ojos de la reina malvada cuando estos dejan de mirar a Demian para posarse en la salvadora. Pero al menos regresa un ápice de humanidad. Humanidad cabreada, furiosa y ávida de venganza. Pero humanidad.

"¿Por qué? ¿Porque sería una crueldad y un asesinato, porque no es lo correcto y hay niños delante?" pregunta con recochineo acercando cada vez más el arma a la piel de Demian.

"No…" murmura Emma sosteniendo entre sus brazos a Henry y rogando por estar en lo cierto. "Por todo eso y porque tú no quieres hacerlo. Porque ya no eres esa persona, lo sé… todos lo sabemos"

El orgullo de Regina se inflama con la estúpida y humilde soberbia de Emma. Odia esas libertades que se toma. No soporta su forma de mirarla, de tratarla, de enfrentarse a ella igual que si hablara con uno de los suyos, uno de los buenos. ¿Acaso tiene que descuartizar a Demian para que esa rubia entienda con quién está hablando? Ella es la Reina Malvada, por el amor de dios. Algo que parece que Emma nunca ha llegado a comprender. Y quizás es eso lo que siempre la ha hecho diferente a los demás… quizás es eso lo que hace que a su lado Regina se sienta mejor consigo misma que rodeada de un millón de sus antiguos súbditos.

Bufa asqueada y por si no fuera suficientemente exasperante los ojos tiernos de su hijo también se dirigen a ella cargados de dulzura "Déjale, mamá, vámonos a casa"

Y ahí, pegado a Emma y tendiéndole su manita, parece una extensión de la salvadora. Le sonríe tranquilo, sin importarle que esté apuntando a un hombre con una pistola. Sin el más mínimo rastro de horror o recelo… sabiendo de antemano que hará lo correcto. _Esos dos malditos listillos insoportables…_

El cañón del arma, clavado contra la frente de Demian, deja un surco rojo en su piel y Regina sonríe desprendiendo sadismo.

"Has escogido un día de mierda para cabrearme" Demian cierra los ojos, se sorbe los mocos y James, a veinte metros de él, juraría que le oye rezar. "Pero con tanto Charming cerca… vas a tener suerte"

El brazo de Demian vuelve a estar bajo su control y el hombre se desploma como un pelele infantil cayendo de rodillas al suelo y llorando sin parar. Con un golpe de muñeca Regina hace volar la pistola de sus dedos hasta Emma, que observa su arma surcar el aire hasta ella antes de cogerla. Una decena de niños perdidos gritan eufóricos y rodean a Demian, atándole y empujando su maltrecho y tembloroso cuerpo hasta donde se encuentran los demás adultos.

"Procure vigilar sus cosas, sheriff"

Emma se arriesga a que esa misma pistola de repente le apunte a ella al dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa. Se gana una mirada desdeñosa y que Regina se aleje hacia el ejército de Philip, cuyos hombres sanos están preparándose para regresar, pero no puede evitarlo. No lo dice en voz alta pero lo piensa para sí: _"siempre procuro vigilarte…"_.

"Vamos, chico" murmura estrujando contra ella a Henry y besando su cabeza oscura "Nos esperan impacientes en el campamento".

"¿Nos esperan? ¿Quién? ¿En qué campamento? ¿Queda mucho?" Emma respira hondo llena de amor y paciencia y acepta que echaba de menos hasta los interrogatorios de su hijo.

* * *

Neal admira la entereza y paciencia de Aurora. En las últimas diez horas él ha creado un foso bajo sus pies de pasear de un lado a otro mientras que la princesa permanece sentada y en calma. Es cierto que en esa batalla están implicados su padre, su hijo y la mujer que ama, ¡pero ella ha visto marchar a la lucha a su esposo, su mejor amiga y un cuarto de su pueblo! ¿De dónde saca esa serenidad? ¿Y cómo podría contagiarse él un poco? _La costumbre_, supone para sí…

De lado a lado, de lado a lado, sin dejar de caminar. Así se entretiene mientras el sol empieza a llegar a la aldea pero no el ejército de Philip. Mira a Aurora una vez más y la sonrisa determinada y serena de la princesa cala un poco en él, lo suficiente para detener su paseo un instante y escuchar como uno de los niños de la aldea se acerca corriendo hasta ellos.

"Majestad, el príncipe y sus hombres están cerca, les hemos visto desde esos árboles de allí"

"¡Philip!" La princesa borra de un plumazo todo su aplomo con un grito a pleno pulmón y corre a las inmediaciones de la aldea con el vestido volando al viento y sin darle ni las gracias al pequeño.

Neal revuelve el pelo del niño con cariño y estrecha su hombro "Muchas gracias, Tamer" El pequeño se estira contento de haber sido felicitado por el forastero herido y observa lleno de orgullo como camina a toda velocidad tras la princesa.

El pueblo entero sale a recibir a los soldados y voluntarios con gritos de júbilo y celebración, pero ninguno esconde las miradas curiosas que lanzan tratando de localizar al famoso Henry. El niño que escapó de las garras de la sombra… igual que su padre.

Cuando Henry entra en la aldea ya sabe quién estará allí esperándole y no le defrauda. Su padre está hincado en una rodilla con la más radiante de las sonrisas y preparado para abrazarle a su misma altura. No importa que haya estado bajo el dominio de una sombra, que haya visto bolas de fuego o disparos, ni que lleve días en una celda. Henry corre como si se acabara de despertar y le sobraran las fuerzas y se estrella contra su padre sin mucho cuidado pero con todo su cariño. Por una vez se intercambian los papeles y en lugar de ser Henry el abrazado y besuqueado, es Neal quien se deja hacer encantado.

"¡Estás bien, papá!" Se le cae la baba al escuchar el apelativo cariñoso y abraza a Henry con más ahínco. "Los buenos siempre ganan, ¡siempre!"

"Claro que sí, Henry" corrobora Neal mirando al pequeño "Además, ahora tienes tu propia aventura que contarnos"

"¡Sí!" exclama eufórico "Sólo que no me acuerdo de todo… bueno, me acuerdo de poco…" admite torciendo el rostro y arrugando la nariz, lo cual le hace ganarse otro abrazo y las carcajadas de su padre.

Neal sabe por los jóvenes vigías que todos regresan sanos, pero eso no calma su ansiedad. Mira sobre el hombro de Henry y los pasos tranquilos de su padre y el caminar intenso de Emma pisotean todos sus miedos. No es que los demás no le importen pero ahora no tiene ojos para nadie más.

No quiere separarse de Henry, pero su brazo no le permite levantarle. Se limita a ponerse en pie y esperar junto a su hijo. Rumpelstiltskin corre cuanto le permiten sus agotadas rodillas y aunque pueda parecer cursi abraza a su hijo como si acabaran de reencontrarse. Sólo él sabe que pensaba estar caminando hacia la muerte, hacia su destrucción… en todos los sentidos.

Neal abraza a su padre riendo por su efusividad y al tenerlo entre sus brazos se siente como el niño pequeño al que su padre abrazaba tantos años atrás. Algo ha cambiado. Lo presiente.

"Papá… ¿estás diferente?"

Rumpelstiltskin contiene el aliento y se separa de su perceptivo hijo con una sonrisa. Acaricia su barbilla y, cabeceando hacia Emma, suspira "ya habrá tiempo para hablar"

La rubia espera de pie sin saber qué hacer. Ha visto a Neal hace apenas unas horas y no le sale correr a sus brazos como Henry o Gold. Sabe lo que se espera de ella. Lo ve en las miradas de refilón de sus padres, en la forma de Rumpelstiltskin de apartarse cediéndole su lugar, pero ella no siente que quiera estar ahí, ya no. Ella también quiere celebrar que han ganado, pero abrazándose a Regina y perdiéndose de alegría en sus labios. ¿Es tanto pedir?

Pero la reina se aleja de ellos dándoles la espalda y Neal la reclama con la más feliz de las sonrisas y Emma no sabe qué hacer. Termina caminando hasta donde padre, hijo y nieto permanecen y deja que Neal la abrace con fuerza.

Un abrazo no cuesta tanto, ¿no?

Pero un susurro en su oreja sí. "Estaba tan preocupado…" Emma le da unas palmaditas en la espalda y contesta como puede contra su hombro.

"Te dije que tendríamos cuidado…"

Neal se aparta y acaricia su mejilla sin apreciar como Emma se tensa bajo su toque. Y mucho menos como despierta la bilis de una peligrosa y cabreada bruja que trata de permanecer apartada por el bien de todos.

"Debí imaginar que la salvadora lo tendría todo bajo control"

Emma agradece su cariño con una sonrisa, pero se separa poco a poco de él, que parece no entender de espacio personal. Reconoce su sonrisa, sus movimientos, y recuerda como esa misma actitud solía preceder a un beso. Toca su hombro con un par de golpecitos y se aleja antes de que sea peor.

"Deberíamos descansar" musita Emma mirando a todos los presentes. Se cruza con alguna mirada cómplice y se arrepiente de no haber visto venir el doble sentido de sus palabras.

"No es mala idea…" bosteza Snow intuyendo el número aproximado de músculos que mañana le dolerán.

"No. Hemos de volver a Storybrooke. Ahora"

Ya están acostumbrados a las salidas frías e imperativas de Regina, pero esa pilla a todos desprevenidos. Han rescatado a Henry, están a salvo y no hay motivos para estar serios. O en el caso de la alcaldesa, cretina.

"Regina, no hemos dormido en 24 horas…" gime Snow agarrándose a la cintura de James con una expresión de genuina modorra "Sin contar con lo demás…" Añade esto último mirando compasiva su hombro. Compasión, el sentimiento preferido de Regina.

La actitud de Snow no hace más que reafirmar su postura. Quiere irse y no pasar ni un segundo más en esa maldita isla, rodeada de ellos y sin más opción que la de soportarles. Los Charming y su remilgado amor, los flirteos pasados de moda de Hook, y los ojitos de tonto enamorado de Neal. Odia esta cursi y amorosa isla, y sólo quiere recuperar su vida y su libertad en Storybrooke. Pero quizás no sea buena idea usar esas mismas palabras para convencerles…

"Una hora bastará para encargarme de la herida. Y entiende que cada minuto que pasa aquí son horas en nuestra ciudad, Snow" Imita la propia compasión de la princesa y pretende sonar preocupada. "Lo que para nosotros están siendo días para ellos pueden ser semanas. Imagina lo que estarán sufriendo"

Sus tiernos enanitos, Ruby y la abuelita, Archie, Belle… Dejaron atrás a cada uno de sus seres queridos. Y no se arrepiente, era lo correcto. Pero ellos están allí, sin noticias de la expedición y sin más esperanza que la de ver aparecer un barco en algún momento y confirmar así que no están muertos. Y no puede imaginar lo que deben estar padeciendo.

Las palabras de Regina golpean de lleno en ella y, en lugar de preguntarse por qué la morena se preocupa por el pueblo, Snow cambia radicalmente de actitud.

"Es cierto" musita mirando pensativa a su esposo que también ha torcido el gesto al recordar a su gente.

Neal se adelanta caballeroso: "Yo puedo hacer el primer turno"

"¿Con tu hombro así?" cuestiona James.

"Ya está curando… Y se trata de mantener firme un timón, no de pelear"

Que Neal sea su principal apoyo repatea a Regina, pero con tal de perderle de vista, consiente hasta su ayuda. "Organizándonos, una hora será suficiente para poner todo en orden, recoger las habichuelas y preparar lo que necesitemos para el viaje" resume dirigiéndose hacia Snow y James, quienes sabe que tendrán la última palabra. Los últimos rastros de duda están desapareciendo de sus ojos y Regina toca la victoria con la puna de los dedos. Una última estocada: "¿Qué os parece?"

"Hagámoslo" Se gira emocionada mirando a James y soñando con recorrer cuanto antes las calles de su ciudad. El príncipe también comparte su alegría y Regina intuye que les tiene en el bote. Emma y Henry se miran entre sí y, sin necesidad de palabras, confirman que el otro tampoco entiende nada. Pero todos se han puesto en marcha. Neal, Snow y James impulsados por una alegre motivación y Hook y Rumpel dejándose contagiar por la energía del resto. Regina, sin embargo, se retira tranquilamente del grupo y avanza hacia su cabaña.

"¡Mamá!" grita Henry. Da un par de zancadas hasta ella y agarra su mano. "¿Me dejas ir contigo?"

No hay trampa ni cartón en la sonrisa que ilumina el rostro de Regina. Escuchar el apelativo cariñoso seguido de la tierna petición le concede un segundo de total felicidad y, aunque no puede acompañarla, Regina se derrite de ternura por el gesto.

"Cariño, no va a ser muy agradable…" Acaricia su cabecita y deja un sonoro beso en ella. Sobre el hombro del pequeño ve a Emma y no muy lejos de ella a Neal, que la mira como si fuera una fuente de agua en pleno Sahara. "¿Por qué no te quedas con Emma?" propone casualmente y repleta de inocencia. Quizás Neal deje en paz la fuente en medio del Sahara si hay un niño junto a ella…

"Vale… ¿Pero tardarás mucho?"

"Lo menos posible, cariño" Deja dos besos más sobre su mejilla. Ver a Henry volcado en sus gestos de cariño en lugar de rechazarla hace aletear su corazón. No todo es tan malo si le queda algo tan maravilloso como el cariño de su hijo.

Camina sin mirar atrás, presintiendo la mirada de Emma, pero no tiene ningún interés en cruzarse con ella. La salvadora quiere decir algo y ofrecerse a acompañarla. La idea de Regina soportando sola algo que promete ser muy doloroso le destroza los nervios. Además está segura de que puede ser de ayuda… Pero Gold se adelanta y Emma pierde todo su arrojo.

"¿Vas a sanarte?" Rumpelstiltskin agarra su brazo para detener sus pasos, Regina asiente y él se acerca más. "¿Puedo ayudarte?"

Como respuesta, una sonrisa agradecida y un cariñoso apretón en el hombro del hombre. "Creo que prefiero encargarme sola…" musita sincera. Suplica por ese momento de soledad y, aunque va a ser una tortura, ansía poder quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos por una vez en días. Rumpelstiltskin asiente aceptando su decisión y Emma observa la figura de Regina alejándose, mientras los demás se ponen en marcha con los preparativos.

"¿Te acompaño a por tus cosas?" La atenta propuesta de Neal pilla desprevenida a Emma que contesta entre torpe e incómoda.

"Ya tengo ayudante, ¿verdad?" Sonríe y pega a Henry contra su cuerpo. El pequeño se abraza a ella mimoso sin saber que está siendo usado de parapeto y Emma trata de disimular mirando a Neal y cabeceando hacia Rumpelstiltskin.

"¿Es que nadie quiere hablar hoy conmigo o qué?" bromea y ríe, pero capta el mensaje de Emma y recuerda que tiene una charla pendiente con su padre. "Te veo ahora…" responde sonriéndole de lado "A los dos." añade revolviendo el pelo de Henry antes de dirigirse hacia su padre.

Emma camina en dirección contraria hacia la misma cabaña por la que desapareció Regina y donde están su ropa y el resto de sus cosas. Y Henry anda y salta a su alrededor repitiendo emocionado que tiene que contarle todos los detalles, que no se puede dejar nada en el tintero, que quiere saber cada capítulo de su primera aventura como Salvadora fuera de Storybrooke, y Emma no puede hacer otra cosa que sonreírle con ternura.

* * *

Treinta minutos más tarde, Emma sigue mirándole embobada y llena de cariño, y Henry a su vez permanece hecho un ovillo sobre la cama y durmiendo a pierna suelta, víctima del agotamiento. La rubia se mira en un rústico espejo de pared y termina de arreglarse su ropa. Esta sucia y un poco descuidada, pero es su ropa y se siente mucho más cómoda con ella de nuevo. Recoge las prendas prestadas, ordena lo poco que ha tocado y cierra su bandolera, lista para el viaje de regreso.

Toma la única silla de la habitación y la coloca junto a la cama. Se sienta de cara al respaldo y con una pierna a cada lado, apoyando su barbilla en la madera y mirando el gesto tranquilo de Henry. La calma la inunda a ella también. Sonríe, es el primer momento en el que realmente disfruta de él. Aunque esté dormido. Suavemente, aparta el flequillo de su frente y suspira. Al tocar su pelo azabache piensa, piensa en muchas cosas. En que sin él estaría perdida. En que dormido parece un ángel. Y en lo similares que son sus rasgos a los de Regina.

La alcaldesa… Ella también disfrutaría viendo a Henry ahora mismo. Pero en lugar de estar aquí, acechando juntas a su hijo dormido y recién rescatado, está en otra habitación, sola, usando el poder que le quede en su cuerpo para curarse un balazo mágico. Se agarra a la silla y la utiliza de ancla para no salir corriendo en su busca. No es su plan más original y podría acabar siendo ella la que tuviera un agujero en el hombro. O quizás en otra parte más vital de su cuerpo. Pero es lo que siente y no puede hacer nada por evitarlo. Nada excepto agarrarse a la silla y aguantar.

Si no hubiera aceptado hablar con Neal. Si no hubiera aceptado quedarse a solas con él. Si no hubiera aceptado que se acercase a ella y la besara… Si simplemente no la hubiera cagado en mayúsculas… Tantos "y si…" que se enfada con todo y con nada y se reafirma en sus ganas de solucionarlo de una maldita vez. _Si Regina no fuera tan cabezota…_ Sabe que le ha hecho daño, pero ¿por qué no la deja ni explicarse? El miedo se instala en su estómago y lo remueve como si fuera un caldero. ¿Y si no sólo es el beso? ¿Y si realmente Regina se arrepiente de lo ocurrido? Al miedo se le suma un poco de dolor y una pizca de aprensión y el caldero que es ahora su estómago amenaza con vomitar la receta.

Y no llega a vomitar, pero quizás, sólo quizás, esa receta explosiva que se forma en su estómago se come su valentía poco a poco y aplaca su ánimo. De repente hablar con Regina no parece tan buena idea…

Dos golpes contra la puerta la sacan de su ensimismamiento y el miedo que la ha invadido se retira cuidadoso y se esconde tras su corazón. No responde en voz alta. Se levanta cuidadosa y camina hasta la puerta, abriéndola en total silencio.

"¿Todo bien?" pregunta Snow intrigada por su forma de actuar. Emma sonríe con ternura y abre más la puerta dejando que tanto ella como James lleguen a ver a Henry durmiendo. Ambos sueltan un "ooooh" sincronizado y lleno de ternura y Emma contiene una carcajada. Será algo de abuelos… "Regina está lista, nos vamos" susurra muy bajito y James entra en el cuarto despacio. Esquiva a Emma y coge a Henry en brazos lentamente.

"No hace falta despertarle, ¿no?" pregunta al pasar junto a ambas mujeres. Emma Cierra la puerta tras ellos antes de encaminarse hacia la plaza principal, donde les espera el resto de la tripulación y sus tres anfitriones.

Hook, que no ha cambiado su ropa en todo el viaje, está algo más limpio pero igual. Sin embargo Regina ha recuperado su camisa negra y su americana azul eléctrico y a Emma se le seca la boca al ver a la imponente alcaldesa parada en la plaza. Imponente y altiva alcaldesa que permanece a un lado de Mulán, Philip y Aurora e ignora su llegada.

Es verla y aceptar la realidad. Esa mujer es superior a sus fuerzas. Le guste o no. Y no le gusta. Porque el miedo sigue ahí agazapado en sus entrañas y le pincha y le gruñe que se esté quieta o Regina le pegará un zarpazo y la destrozará por dentro. Quizás incluso de forma literal. Pero la visión de la impresionante alcaldesa es arrolladora y Emma vuelve a cambiar de opinión. Hablará con ella, no importa lo mal que pueda salir. Al menos quiere intentarlo. Lo necesita.

No aparta los ojos de ella y en un pequeño movimiento ve algo blanco junto a la base del cuello de Regina. Y no es porque sea una erudita de su cuerpo, pero sabe que eso no estaba antes ahí. Se fija con toda la discreción de la que es capaz y lo distingue. Es un trozo de tela, de una venda para ser más exactos. Si se ha curado… ¿por qué llevarla? No sabe si es casualidad o no, pero Regina se recoloca la ropa y se asegura de tapar todo rastro de venda, y Emma aparta los ojos de su piel.

Busca signos de dolor o molesta en su rostro, pero Regina es pura impasibilidad. Y esa misma máscara es la que convence finalmente a Emma. Hablarán, cueste lo que cueste… se dé la ostia que se dé.

"Estamos listos" anuncia confiada. "¿Nos vamos?"

Es Regina quien la contesta y, por un microsegundo, sonríe dichosa. Hasta que escucha bien sus palabras y advierte que se está riendo de ella: "¿Oh, es que acaso Rumpelstiltskin y Neal no nos acompañan en este viaje?"

Emma posa su mirada al fin más allá de la alcaldesa y aprecia dos cosas. La primera, que efectivamente padre e hijo no les acompañan aún. La segunda, que todos la miran un tanto preocupados por su despiste. Excepto Regina, que no la mira y encima sostiene un gesto burlón.

"No, sí, claro…" farfulla incómoda.

"Deberíamos avisarles de que estamos listos" Snow recoge el testigo y continúa hablando. Los presentes mueven la cabeza hacia delante y hacia atrás, afirmativamente. Emma incluida, al menos hasta que presiente, otra maldita vez, todos los ojos posados en ella.

"Oh, yo, por supuesto…" contesta sin pensar y sonríe incómoda. Se pregunta por qué dan por supuesto todos que le toca a ella e imagina que es por ser de forma no oficial la persona favorita de Neal. Y no le gusta el título, pero nadie parece dispuesto a preguntarle su opinión. Se mete las manos en los bolsillos y tuerce su sonrisa forzada. "Ahora mismo vuelvo"

* * *

"¿Golpeaste a Tamara en el culo?"

"Sí, con una bola llameante"

"Papá…" reclama Neal sonriente, intentando regañarle.

"Dos veces"

"¡Papá!" Esta vez directamente se echa a reír aunque su tono trata inútilmente de sonar como una regañina. Rumpelstiltskin termina a carcajadas con él y, durante ese suspiro, se da cuenta de que esto es por lo que luchó tantos años. Por recuperar a su hijo. No sólo por volver a verle sino por poder decir que está a su lado, como cuando años atrás eran una familia.

Tiene lo que quiere y ya nada importa el precio que haya pagado.

"Papá…" Tres veces seguidas en apenas un minuto. Gold le dedica una enorme sonrisa aunque sabe que a la tercera va la vencida y que ese _Papá_ lleva implícita una demanda que no tardará en hacer. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Por qué tiene que pasar alg..?"

"¿No hemos pasado ya por la lección de ser sinceros el uno con el otro?"

Rumpelstiltskin baja la vista y asiente. "Hemos vencido a la sombra, en el fondo eso es lo que importa, ¿no?"

"Pero, ¿cómo? Esa maldita cosa indestructible no tenía enemigos…"

"Hasta que llegamos nosotros" farfulla vanidoso. Neal sonríe pero no habla. No lo hará hasta que escuche toda la historia "Regina y Emma acabaron con ella, fuego contra sombra, y la redujeron a cenizas. Pero había que distraerla"

"¿Te encargaste tú?"

"Exacto. De ser oscuro a ser oscuro, sabía que no podría dejar escapar un buen bocado de magia"

Los ojos de Neal amenazan con salirse de sus ojos. "¿Te ofreciste como cebo?"

"Más o menos…" admite dirigiendo sus ojos a cualquier otro sitio "Regina estaba herida, Emma no sabe sumar dos más dos en magia y yo sabía que no se resistiría a mí. Además mi poder es vida y veneno al mismo tiempo. Y sobre todo casi interminable. El mejor cebo para tenerle entretenido un buen rato."

"No puedo creer que hicieras algo así por Henry… no puedo creer que te expusieras así y mucho menos a tu magia" Nunca, en todos sus años como padre, ha escuchado ese timbre en la voz de su hijo. Orgullo y admiración a partes iguales.

"Bueno, a grandes males, grandes remedios…" murmura azorado ante la reacción de su hijo. Trata de no sonrojarse como una niña, pero cuando su hijo se tira contra él y le abraza con tal intensidad que parece que va a romperle, su mayor preocupación es no echarse a llorar. Admite que si esto significa 'ser un valiente', empieza a entender a Charming y al resto de irreflexivos héroes.

"Pero…" Neal se separa lentamente de él, tratando de aclarar todas las dudas que ahora bailan por su cabeza. "Entonces… tu poder… ¿sigues teniendo magia?" cuestiona dubitativo.

* * *

Camina por el pasillo y cuenta el número de puertas. La cuarta a la derecha, según Philip. Al llegar, Emma se lo piensa dos veces antes de llamar totalmente mortificada por interrumpir el momento padre-hijo. Unos golpes suaves y escucha un tenue "adelante". Abre y se asoma por ella.

"Perdonad… ¿molesto?"

"Nunca" sonríe Neal al verla aparecer. El color de su piel es un poco más blanco que de costumbre, pero la sonrisa no cambia. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Todos están listos… Volvemos a Storybrooke"

Continuará…

* * *

**Lo primero, recordar mi cuenta de Twitter :P SummerWineSip, nos vemos por donde pía el pajarito!**

**Y lo segundo, este capi ha tenido su ración más o menos grande de Swanqueen, pero os aviso que el siguiente tendrá una ración bastaaaaante más considerable! :P Así que no os cortéis con los RWs y favs, y nos leemos prontito! ;P**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Un nuevo capítulo! :) (Para sobrellevar lo que nos espera esta noche...) Mil gracias a tod s por los RWs, de verdad, y que no paren! ^^ Y para todo lo demás, mastercard... perdón, TW! :) SummerWineSip**

* * *

"Air Regina, la compañía aérea más eficaz" Hook suena igual que un spot publicitario mientras se sacude los restos de humo morado del cuerpo. "Eres infalible" musita sonriendo de lado a la reina.

"Muy amable" gruñe Regina mirando a su alrededor. Con más o menos cara de sorpresa todos se miran entre sí y observan la cubierta del barco donde Regina les ha hecho aparecer. Emma es la única que no se cuenta las extremidades para asegurarse de que están todas ni mira alrededor fascinada. Su interés está en la reina malvada que acaba de trasladar a siete adultos y un niño dormido, aunque su hombro sigue herido. Las ojeras grises bajo los ojos chocolate están más pronunciadas que antes y no tiene buen color.

"Únicamente echo en falta mis preciosos botes…" exclama Hook nostálgico y mirando hacia la playa. Regina bufa y mueve sus manos hacia ellos. Obedientes, las embarcaciones comienzan a surcar el agua igual que si fueran motorizadas. "Gracias majestad"

"De subirlos no me encargo"

"Por supuesto" asiente al filo de hacerle una reverencia y tan contento como un niño pequeño.

Emma respira hondo. Hook no tiene idea de la magia que la alcaldesa herida está malgastando ni cómo le afecta, de modo que no está bien desear el pirata se convierta en una babosa. Es culpa de Regina por no ser clara. Demasiado pedir que la tozuda y orgullosa mujer sea sincera si eso implica mostrarse vulnerable. Emma respira hondo una vez más e intenta que Regina desaparezca de su cabeza un ratito. Desde que la seguridad de Henry no está entre sus preocupaciones, la alcaldesa tiene mucho más espacio para campar a sus anchas por la mente de Emma y es frustrante.

James y Hook se hacen cargo de los botes y Regina se reclina contra la borda con poca paciencia.

"¿Tiramos ya la habichuela?" Lanza la pregunta con los nudos de los botes recién hechos.

"Lamento decir que no, majestad" Hook cierra y abre sus agarrotadas manos tras haber subido las dos pequeñas embarcaciones. "Nunca Jamás tiene la fauna más extraña que he visto y toda ella vive en la isla o sus alrededores"

"Resuma."

"El vórtice arrastrará al barco y a todo lo que esté cerca. No quiero arriesgarme a llevar con nosotros a Storybrooke a ningún ser de este mundo, podría ser una catástrofe."

"¿Qué sugiere entonces?" Es tal la vibración del gruñido de Regina que Hook se estremece al oírla. No entiende porqué la reina lo paga con él, sino él no inventó las normas.

"Un día de viaje. Será suficiente distancia"

Regina no contesta. Le fulmina con la mirada y regresa la vista al mar que se ve más allá del barco. Hook siente que ha sobrevivido a algo pero no tiene muy claro a qué.

"No nos retrasemos más" propone Emma, testigo de cómo Regina casi ha licuado a Hook de un vistazo "Acostemos a Henry y pongamos rumbo a casa." Paladea sus propias palabras sintiéndolas raras. Realmente no siente que regresen a casa. Todos hablan de Storybrooke, pero ahora el pueblo suena como una simple parada en el camino y no como su destino.

Ninguno de sus compañeros de viaje lo ha dicho con esas mismas palabras, no sabe si por respeto a ella o por la falta de costumbre. Pero la forma que tienen de referirse a Maine, deja su ciudad en un segundo plano, como una posada donde descansar antes de seguir adelante. Emma no puede evitar que el vértigo se instale en su pecho, pero no es una sensación desagradable, sino sobrecogedora. ¿Cuán unida está al lugar donde nació? ¿Cómo puede estar planteándose su vida en un mundo donde apenas vivió unos minutos y no sentir miedo?

Su padre, con Henry entre brazos, pasa a su lado y le hace regresar al presente. Olvida sus divagaciones y camina tras James hasta su propio dormitorio. La madera del barco chirría cuando bajan las escaleras y vuelven a chirriar al soportar una tercera serie de pasos. Emma se gira por el ruido y boquea cual pez. Neal da un par de zancadas hasta cogerles y se une a la comitiva con un simpático: "Os acompaño".

"Claro" responde Emma elocuente y sagaz. James no reprime el gesto pícaro que adorna su mirada y se da más prisa si cabe en llegar al dormitorio. En apenas un minuto Henry continúa su feliz sueño entre las sábanas de Emma y James sale a velocidad crucero del camarote, dejándose al marchar toda su discreción detrás. Neal no se muestra por la labor de seguir a James, y menos cuando este cierra la puerta tras de sí, y Emma siente que no hay escapatoria. No es su pensamiento más dulce, pero patearía los culos que hicieran falta con tal de salir de ahí. Esta se convierte en una de esas escasas ocasiones en las que a Emma no le importaría ser huérfana de verdad…

Trata de tranquilizarse. Es Neal, nada más. Puede manejarlo. De hecho, debe manejarlo, o nunca aclarará las cosas con él. _Cualquier momento será tan malo como lo es este, no merece la pena huir y alargar la agonía…_ Antes de andar de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado, toma asiento en la cama, a los pies de Henry, y fuerza una sonrisa educada.

Neal se decanta por una birriosa silla y se posiciona a unos centímetros de las rodillas de Emma. Observa fascinado a la mujer que es ahora y su estómago salta nervioso y contento. Ahí, frente a su hijo, está más preciosa que nunca y no puede evitar atontarse al verla cubrir bien a Henry con las mantas y depositar un amoroso beso en su sien. Una imagen que ansía poder ver cada noche… como haría una auténtica familia. Reprime una carcajada y se frena mentalmente. Es la primera vez que están a solas y no quiere asustarla.

A dos centímetros de sus rodillas, Emma no está asustada. Está paralizada, incómoda, apocada, pero definitivamente no asustada. Ha tomado la decisión de poner las cartas sobre la mesa y cada vez se siente peor. Si por lo menos dejara de notar los ojos de Neal clavados en su nuca.

"Estos últimos meses han sido una locura, ¿eh?" Es Neal el primero en hablar y Emma acepta el guante. Aparta la mano del rostro de Henry, se gira hacia él y piensa "allá vamos".

"¿Locura no se queda corto?" bromea tratando de buscar la forma de afrontar lo que guarda dentro "Pero todo ha acabado bien… No quiero quedarme con nada más."

"Te entiendo" Neal baja su voz, alarga sus palabras y se inclina poco a poco hacia delante. "Cuesta recordar lo malo cuando tienes a tu lado todo cuanto puedes desear…" Estira sus manos, una cubre la de Emma y la otra se posa junto a Henry.

Las alarmas de la salvadora se encienden a la máxima potencia y aprieta sus labios tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas "Neal…"

"Deja que esta vez hable yo" pide solícito y cubre sus labios con un dedo en un gesto que Emma siente empalagosamente cursi. Pero cuando insiste en hablar, el dedo acaricia aún más su boca y se queda quieta temiendo lo peor. "No he dejado de pensar ni un solo segundo en lo que me dijiste antes de caer al portal".

Emma recibe un tierno mazazo contra el estómago y trata de recomponerse. Si no hubiera dejado salir esas malditas y compasivas palabras. En aquel segundo entre la vida y la muerte, podía haber insistido en que intentara subir, o haberse despedido con un simple "te necesito"; al fin y al cabo, fue alguien muy importante en su vida, era el padre de Henry, su prometida acababa de dispararle y se iba a caer por un portal quien sabe a dónde. Un "te necesito" no estaba demás y era incluso cierto… Pero el "te quiero" fue un truco cruel para obligarle a luchar, una despedida caritativa, y al mismo tiempo unas palabras vacías que supuso que él esperaba escuchar. ¿Cómo explicarle que fue compasión?

"Neal, eftaba muy trifte…" suelta de carrerilla, pero Neal no mueve el dedo y sus palabras salen a trompicones.

"Yo también estaba triste…" musita enternecido acercándose a ella.

"No lo entiendes" farfulla apartando el dedo de sus labios, lo que él aprovecha para sostener su mano y acariciarla. "Era un mal momento y…"

"No hay malos o buenos momentos para decir algo así… los momentos los hacemos nosotros" Emma sabe que no están teniendo la misma conversación. Que mientras su agobio crece por momentos, Neal está viviendo un instante de lo más romántico, y ella sólo desea tirarse de los pelos. "Y, para mí, este momento es perfecto"

Neal se inclina y se moja los labios._ Mierda, ahí viene_, es lo último que razona Emma al verle recortar distancias.

Lo que ocurre a continuación es puro instinto. Pega un bote sobre la cama y le esquiva en el último momento. Está a punto de caer del colchón pero mantiene el tipo y mira a Neal desde una distancia prudencial. Reconoce su olor al quedarse a tan poca distancia, pero al menos sus labios están a salvo de su sabor.

Sorprendentemente, Neal mantiene su atolondrada sonrisa. Como si se tratara de un juego. "No me esperaba exactamente esa reacción" bromea torciendo el rostro, rascando divertido su nuca y buscando con sus ojos los de Emma "¿Qué ocurre?" Su pregunta es tan simple y despreocupada que Emma no puede creer que vaya a llevarse por delante todas sus ilusiones.

"No… no sé por dónde empezar."

"Emma tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Empieza por el principio."

De verdad que desearía que no fuera tan complaciente, que entendiera por donde van los tiros y que no se lo pusiera tan difícil. Su respiración se arremolina angustiosamente en la base de su cuello y tiene miedo de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Es Neal. Aunque no esté enamorada de él sigue siendo alguien importante. Las palabras que va escogiendo le duelen incluso antes de decirlas. Empezar por el principio… ¿por cómo Henry fue a buscarla, ella le llevó de vuelta a Storybrooke y Regina abrió la puerta? ¿Por ese principio?

Descarta esa posibilidad y trata de mirarle a los ojos. Se disculpa con la mirada antes incluso de haber abierto la boca y esta vez Neal entrevé el mensaje. Emma lo sabe al ver desaparecer gradualmente su sonrisa.

"Yo… recuerdo lo que dije, cada palabra... Neal, te quiero, te quiero mucho, pero…"

Neal no ha olvidado la sensación de las balas atravesando su carne. Ese grimoso y veloz impacto metálico que troceó su carne y la traspasó sin piedad. Al escuchar a Emma tartamudear llorosa ese "pero", revive la sensación de ser acribillado. Sin sangre, pero con el mismo dolor.

"…Pero no como yo sigo queriéndote" Se adelanta a ella, prefiere decirlo que escucharlo de sus labios. Emma asiente y se tapa la boca tratando de tranquilizarse. Neal sin embargo respira con fuerza por la boca y la nariz y toma aire para aplacar el dolor. Cuando lo deja salir se siente mucho más cansado que nunca y las fuerzas se diluyen con su aliento.

"Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento muchísimo… No debí decir algo así, no quería hacerte daño. Lo siento…"

Neal se retira lentamente y se apoya contra el respaldo derruido. Pero si algo le rompe el corazón más que las palabras de Emma es verla sufrir. El amor, aunque no sea correspondido, no puede ser egoísta.

"No tienes que disculparte…" susurra rescatando una sonrisa de un rincón recóndito de su cuerpo "Emma tú me salvaste. Tus palabras me dieron fuerza para aguantar y vivir. No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti"

Los ojos azules le miran detenidamente, estudian la sinceridad de sus palabras y se echan a llorar. Acaba de partirle el corazón y él es todo dulzura. No aguanta más y las lágrimas toman el control.

"No, no, no llores, por favor" Neal aguanta un segundo sobre la silla antes de lanzarse a abrazarla. La envuelve con sus brazos y deja que le inunde el hombro, pero es el abrazo más casto que Emma recuerda haber recibido. Y eso le hace llorar aún más. Llora porque es un buen hombre, llora porque le ha hecho daño y llora porque admitir en voz alta sus sentimientos hace todo más real, más tangible. Lo que siente por Regina despierta dentro de ella y toma posesión del sitio que le corresponde. Y Emma, en ese instante, llora aún más invadida por el miedo a ser rechazada por la alcaldesa igual que ella está rechazando a Neal. "Emma, está bien… yo estoy bien. Lo entiendo…" murmura besando su cabellera.

"La he cagado tanto…" Trata de recomponerse y dejar de llorar antes de que haya más agua dentro del barco que fuera.

"Ojalá todos los errores fueran tan bonitos como el tuyo" susurra sincero antes de besar su frente. Se gana una sonrisa tierna pero triste y se sienta en su silla dejando el espacio que hasta hace unos segundos no se le había ocurrido respetar. Al recordar cada momento con Emma se siente tonto. Algo chirrió desde que se cruzaron de nuevo. Incluso en Storybrooke. Emma, su Emma de diez años atrás, era muy pasional y en ocasiones celosa; y sin embargo al conocer a Tamara no enseñó los dientes. Él supuso que había madurado, que había aprendido a controlarse. Del mismo modo en que se controló en la aldea de Philip al no saltar sobre él cuando descubrió que había sobrevivido. _Sí, muy tonto…_ Estaba tan enamorado que se cegó por él y por todos sus compañeros… Pero ahora, sin venda en los ojos, de repente todo encaja. Él no es parte de Emma… no como a él le gustaría.

Recoge los trozos de su corazón y fabrica una sonrisa que se sostiene por los pelos en sus labios. "Arranquemos este barco y volvamos a Storybrooke de una vez por todas" bromea Neal tirando de la barbilla de Emma con la más comprensiva de las miradas.

"¿Arrancar?" pregunta medio sonriendo "¿Y tú vas a coger el timón?

"¿Cuándo os echéis a dormir estaréis a mi merced... Así que cuidado con las bromas" Emma hace un gesto de cerrar con cremallera su boca y Neal se echa a reír. "Vamos"

Los dos se ponen en pie y Emma no camina hasta que Neal se gira hacia ella. "Gracias"

Niega con la cabeza y zanja el asunto. "No tienes por qué dármelas"

Emma mira una vez más a Henry y sale del camarote tres Neal. "Descansa pequeño"

* * *

Hook da las órdenes al frente del timón y el resto trabaja como un equipo. James reconoce que sin la adrenalina y el miedo que sentían a la ida, mover ese mastodóntico buque es mucho más complicado incluso con un par de manos extra. Ademas Neal no parece muy concentrado y a este paso acabara colgando de la vela mayor con el pie enganchado en algún cabo suelto.

"¡Emma, tirad, tirad!" ordena Hook tratando de girar el timón. Snow corre hasta el otro extremo llevando consigo la cuerda que Hook le ha lanzado, la vela se estabiliza y Emma no deja de tirar ayudada de Rumpel y Regina. James y Neal se encargan de tensar los últimos cabos y el barco comienza realmente a navegar y coger velocidad. "Allá vamos..." sonríe Hook gozando de la sensación del viento en su cara y de ese perfume salado que es pura esencia de piratería.

A su orden, todos dejan sus tareas con un suspiro de agotamiento.

"Neal, ¿estás seguro de...?" pregunta James molido.

"Id a descansar" le interrumpe con una sonrisa comprensiva. James estrecha su brazo en un gesto de camadería y todos en cubierta se dirigen hacia los camarotes. Pero antes de que Hook pueda siquiera traspasarle el control del timón, Neal detiene los movimientos de todos. "¡Hook! ¿Ese oleaje es normal?"

Olas profundas, desiguales, bailarinas... y directas hacia el barco. "No es oleaje... ¡son sirenas!" vocifera metiendo la mano en su chaleco "¡Corred al mastil!"

Snow empuja a James y este echa a correr hasta el palo de la vela mayor. Hook reparte cuatro pares de tapones de cera y grita otra vez. "¡Atadnos!" La orden es para Regina, que mira a las sirenas acercarse cada vez más, y Rumpel, que permanece junto al resto de hombres y contra el mastil "¡Ahora!" exclama asustado. Gold mira al suelo y Regina regresa en sí. Mueve su mano y uno de los cabos empieza a serpentear como una anaconda hasta cerrarse entorno a los cuatro hombres.

"Gracias" jadea Hook con la respiración justa. Regina cierra los ojos un segundo y no responde. La reina malvada recita un hechizo en voz baja y sus oídos quedan inutilizados. Un segundo después se gira con el corazón en la garganta. La cubierta del barco no es tan grande para perder a alguien en ella. Busca los rizos rubios de Emma y los encuentra quietos en mitad de la nave. Regina no escucha nada, ni siquiera su propia voz, pero grita su nombre a pleno pulmón. Y Emma no la mira.

* * *

Hook prueba la resistencia de las cuerdas. Da un par de tirones pero el cabo aguanta inmutable.

"¡¿Todo esto es necesario?!" berrea Rumpel para hacerse oír por encima de los tapones.

"¡He visto a marineros saltar por la borda aún estando atados de pies y manos!" grita a su vez, aunque para los demás es apenas un susurro. "¡Cualquier precaución es poca!"

"¡Tú mandas!" chilla James no muy convencido. Esperar atado y dejar que ellas tres tengan que cargar con la carga de mantener el barco a flote no es su estrategia predilecta. Se siente inútil aunque al menos parece que todo va bien. No escucha nada pero Snow está quieta en el centro de la cubierta, Emma camina relada por ella y Regina... ¿grita? La morena exclama algo con fuerza y mira a la rubia, que cada vez está más cerca de la borda pero sin acelerar sus pasos. Casi como un zombie. Algo no va bien para James. Sus palpitaciones se encabritan y más aún cuando observa a Emma, mirando hacia el mar, por donde se acercan las sirenas.

En completo silencio presiente como Regina vuelve a gritar y Snow corre hacia Emma. Observa a su mujer decir algo, hablar con una Emma sonriente y que no responde y acto seguido Snow se cruza en su camino. Un segundo después sale despedida un par de metros al tiempo que Emma mueve su mano sin mirarla ni apartarse del camino que se ha marcado… hacia la borda. Directo al canto de las sirenas.

"¡Emma!" El grito poseído de James despierta a los otros tres hombres de su letargo. Ven a Snow lívida tirada en el suelo y a Emma caminar embrujada.

"¡Mierda!" grita Neal retorciéndose contra las cuerdas con la misma suerte que Hook, Rumpelstiltskin y James.

"¡Cariño!" grita desesperada Snow desde el suelo. Regina se acerca a Emma con disimulo hasta una distancia prudente No hay duda del influjo de la música que embriaga a la rubia si ha sido capaz de noquear a su propia madre. Se inclina silenciosa, fría y concentrada y extiende su propia mano. Un tímido soplido sobre la palma y su magia ondea ligera y súbita hacia Emma. Un hechizo básico pero potente que debería paralizarla.

La salvadora no se gira. Ni siquiera pestañea. Agita los dedos y el humo morado de Regina es historia antes de tocarla.

La alcaldesa abre los ojos aterrada. Snow murmura un angustiado "no…" y los cuatro hombres se retuercen contra las atarudas. Emma está frente a la borda y se apoya en la madera esgrimiendo una atolondrada sonrisa.

"Hola" susurra encandilada.

"Hola Emma…" La voz de la sirena más cercana es una fuente de promesas y devoción. Se siente la mujer más afortunada del mundo al hablar con ella y saltaría por estar más cerca. Sube un pie a la barandilla y el barco se llena de gritos y súplicas que no escucha. Snow, en pie, se aproxima a su hija y recobra su atención. Emma frunce el morro. Esto es entre la sirena y ella. Nadie le ha dado vela en este entierra a su madre, y se cabrea.

Cuando Emma se sube del todo en un precario equilibrio, Snow para de andar y Regina le gruñe: "¡Déjala o se tirará!"

"¡No puedo dejarla, es mi hija!"

"Pues intenta algo que funcione" le espeta fuera de sí, sintiendo el propio balanceo de los pies de Emma en los suyos. Pero su furia no es muy útil e intenta contenerse. "Retrocede"

Snow obedece a regañadientes y deja de oír a Emma, lo que relaja a la rubia. _Así mejor…_

"¿Cómo te llamas?" pregunta bajándose hasta sentarse en la barandilla.

La risita de la mujer es tan maravillosa como el resto de ella. "Ya lo sabes…"

"Sí, lo sé" susurra. Y es cierto. En su mente bailan las letras de su nombre pero no consigue ordenarlas bien. Da igual, ya saldrá. "Eres preciosa…"

Más sirenas nadan a su alrededor, pero no tiene ojos para ninguna otra.

"¿Tanto como para nadar conmigo…?"

Emma no puede creer su suerte y se endereza atónita y feliz. "¿Yo? ¿Quieres nadar conmigo?"

"Claro… ¿Cómo sino podría tocarte, mirarte… besarte?"

Contiene la respiración. No ha podido escuchar bien. "¿Besarme?" repite.

"Sí, me muero de ganas…" jadea con una cadencia que aturde sus sentidos. "No puedo esperar más a estar entre tus brazos…" Emma boquea un par de veces y hasta eso parece ser tiernamente atractivo para la sirena. "Ven" suplica mirándola con esperanza y dulzura. La rubia apoya ambas manos junto a sus caderas dispuesta a impulsarse pero una voz interrumpe su impulso.

"Emma, para. Por favor" Se gira confusa y busca a la dueña de esa voz. No tiene lógica. Ese tono meloso y grave al mismo tiempo es idéntico al de la sirena. ¿Cómo puede estar en dos sitios a la vez? Pero lo está. A unos metros, vestida con traje, su sirena la mira pero esta vez cambia su sonrisa por una mueca de angustia. "No vas a saltar, ¿verdad?"

Emma traga y tuerce el rostro. La sirena está también en el barco y ella no entiende nada. ¿Quiere que salte o que no?

"Emma…" susurra desde el agua la sirena y esta vuelve a perderse en sus ojos marrones, sus carnosos labios y su precioso cabello negro. "¿No quieres nadar? Te necesito…"

Se gira angustiada y desorientada y mira a Regina entrecerrando los ojos. "Eres tú…"

La morena suelta un pequeño respiro esperanzado al ver que Emma la reconoce y además no parece dispuesta a atacarla "Sí, Emma. Soy yo" suspira dando unos pasos.

Pero Emma niega con la cabeza. "No. Que ella eres tú"

"¿Qué?" Tiene que haberla entendido mal. Seguro. El chapoteo de la veintena de sirenas sumado al hechizo que medio mantiene en sus oídos tiene que haberle hecho escuchar mal.

Las letras dejan de danzar por la cabeza de Emma y aunque todo es un poco confuso, sonríe porque ha resuelto el acertijo.

"Regina" musita mirando a sus pies, donde la sirena le sonríe "Ese es tu nombre, ¿verdad? Regina" Lo saborea al pronunciarlo, como si en algún momento su sola mención hubiera sido tabú.

"Eso es, mi amor…" exclama desde el agua y Emma siente que se derrite.

La reina malvada observa atónita la escena y por un momento pierde el pie y no sabe cómo continuar. Al menos los hombres permanecen sordos y atados y Snow se mantiene a una distancia prudencial y no puede escuchar el intercambio de palabras.

"Emma, no la escuches. Mírame" susurra tratando de asimilar que está peleando consigo misma, que es a ella a quien la rubia ve al mirar hacia su perdición. "¡Mírame, por favor!" reclama rayando la desesperación y esta vez sí lo consigue. Los preciosos ojos verdes la observan con una desconcertada tranquilidad. "Regina sólo hay una y soy yo, ¿no lo ves?"

"¡Hay dos!" reclama lo que para ella es una obviedad.

"Vale, vale… Hay dos. Pero tú… tú prefieres venir conmigo, lo sé"

Emma tuerce el rostro tratando de pensar. ¿Lo prefiere?

"Mi amor, no la escuches…" sisea la sirena con la más entregada de las miradas "Nada conmigo, bésame, hay tanto que deseo contarte…"

Emma suspira embobada y se reclina hacia delante. Snow grita desesperada y Regina tiembla al pensar que la está perdiendo. Sabe que es un todo o nada. Debe jugar con las mismas cartas que esa zorra que a ojos de Emma es igual que ella misma.

"Emma, cariño…" Traga hondo al decirlo y se agarra fuerte para la siguiente pregunta: "¿No quieres estar conmigo? ¿No sientes nada por mí?"

"Sí…" balbucea tímida y por un momento Regina cree que sonreirá. Pero un pensamiento fugaz cruza su mente y borra de su rostro cualquier toque alegre. "Sí quiero, pero tú no. No me hablas, no me miras, no me haces caso… Y ella sí me necesita a su lado"

"Ven conmigo y estaremos siempre juntas…" canturrea la sirena.

"¿Ves?" recalca Emma.

"¡Cállate!" ordena furiosa a la sirena que ella apenas atisba, con lágrimas de impotencia rondando sus ojos. "Cariño, es mentira, quiere hacerte daño, ¿no lo ves?"

Sus palabras sólo enfadan más a Emma y su postura se vuelva a favor del mar.

"No, no, ¡espera! Vale. Sí quiere estar contigo…" musita rindiéndose a no jugar contra ella sino mejor que ella. "Pero yo lo deseo más, mucho más" Emma, bañada en la confusión e infantilidad que el hechizo de la sirena causa en ella, la mira intrigada. "Sí que te miro, cuando no me ves, cuando estás lejos de mí, cuando sonríes… siempre. Y no te hago caso ni te toco ni te hablo porque me temo. A metros de ti siento tantas cosas… que tengo miedo de ahogarme si sólo nos separasen unos centímetros"

"¿Es eso cierto?" gorgotea con la voz tomada por la conmoción. Se pone en pie sobre el bordillo alejándose del agua, pero a un soplido de acabar en el agua o en la cubierta.

Regina le dedica media sonrisa suave y vergonzosa, casi vulnerable: "Dímelo tú…. Eres la que tiene ese súper poder"

"Yo…"

"¡No la escuches…!" ordena la sirena reclamando su atención "¡Es mentira! Quiere alejarnos, mi amor…" Llora desgarrada. "Jamás te ha hablado así, nunca te ha dicho esas cosas, ¿por qué lo hace justo ahora?"

La voz de la sirena juega con la ventaja de ser la culpable del hechizo y se cuela fácilmente en el subconsciente de Emma. Ni siquiera es consciente de cambiar de opinión, simplemente la sospecha se instala en ella y su súper poder queda en el olvido.

"Me estás mintiendo… Esta no eres tú" responde cabreada. Tira su chaqueta contra el suelo, no quiere llevarse nada que le entorpezca para nadar, y mira a su sirena con las ideas cada vez más claras. Snow grita su nombre una vez más y los hombres ordenan desde lejos que se detenga, que no lo haga. Pero nada llega hasta los oídos de Emma.

Nada excepto la tirana y dominante voz de la reina malvada. Esa a la que nadie se atreve a desobedecer. Esa que contrae cada nervio de la salvadora y sacude los rincones más profundos de su anatomía.

"¡Baje su maldito culo inmediatamente de ahí, señorita Swan!"

Emma se gira con una sonrisa tonta y maravillada: "Regiiiiiina…."

Esta sí es ella. Su sirena favorita.

Se gira sobre sí misma y levanta el pie. Está dispuesta a dar una zancada que la deje sobre el suelo firme del barco. Junto a Regina. Pero la sirena no ha dicho su última palabra. Un furioso colazo la impulsa contra la inestable mujer y sale del agua dispuesta a atrapar a su presa.

"¡Y una mierda!" grita enfurecida Regina. Una bola de fuego sale instintivamente de su mano, roza a Emma e impacta de lleno contra la sirena. La mujer-pescado no tiene oportunidad ni de gritar y se convierte en merluza a la plancha al caer de nuevo al agua como un peso muerto. Se hunde macabramente mientras el resto de sirenas huye de allí.

"Mi reina malvada salvadora…" canturrea encantada Emma ajena a todo. El hechizo se diluye poco a poco en ella, y cae víctima del agotamiento tras haber luchado contra él. Cierra los ojos y se desploma inconsciente. Es la magia de Regina la que frena su golpe contra la madera. Con un suave y delicado hechizo sostiene su cuerpo y deja que toque plácidamente el suelo.

Antes incluso de hacerlo, Snow ha llegado hasta ella y la abraza desesperada contra sí. Regina se agacha al lado de ambas mujeres. Necesita ver a Emma, calmar su corazón repitiéndose una y otra vez que está bien, que está a salvo. Quiere alargar la mano, apartar los mechones rubios de su rostro y amoldar sus dedos contra su mejilla. Pero debe conformarse con observar a su madre estrechándola y meciéndola, mientras ella mira a su lado.

"Gracias, gracias, gracias…" repite Snow besando la frente de Emma pero mirando a Regina y deshaciéndose en gratitud. La morena asiente formal y serena y no responde más que con ese pequeño gesto.

"¡Regina!" grita James aun luchando contra las cuerdas. La alcaldesa aparta los ojos de Emma sólo para mover su mano hacia los cuatro hombres. La cuerda se suelta a su orden y se deshacen de ella antes de salir corriendo. Regina se queda a un lado cuando Neal y James la apartan para rodear a Emma, y espera junto a Hook y Rumpelstiltskin. Junto a los otros dos extraños que tampoco forman parte de esa familia. Quiere responderles, exigir que ella ha sido quien la ha salvado, no ninguno de esos mequetrefes, y que no pueden apartarla así. Sí, son sus padres y el padre de su hijo, pero ella... ¿Ella qué?

Cruza sus brazos y muerde su labio inferior. No, ese es su lugar. Ella no es nadie en la vida de Emma y así debe seguir siendo. No quiere seguir sufriendo, no puede sentir y derrumbar sus barreras. Emma es lo contrario a todo por lo que ha luchado, todo lo que ha perseguido… y así es como debe ser. Deja de mirar a la rubia y se aleja aún más. A pesar de la sensación de abandono, del dolor que empieza a atenazar su estómago… esto es lo mejor.

Continuará…


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Aquí va un nuevo capítulo!****_ Tres cosas previas_****. Sois la leche! En serio! Cada vez que miro las visitas o los reviews o todo… se me salta una lagrimita! ;P ****_Segunda_**** y más importante, cada comentario que leo para mi es único! Pero quiero decir que me ha hecho mucha ilusión leer el primer review de un "no hispanoparlante", gracias Doradora, por el doble esfuerzo! :) Y por esa razón me gustaría proponeros que dejéis un Review contando no solo vuestra opinión del capítulo (que me encanta… lo sabéis 3) sino también, si os parece bien, poniendo desde donde lo leéis, porque me encantaría saber hasta donde ha llegado el FF!**

**Y****_ tercera cosita_****… se acerca mi cumple ^^ Lo cual para mi es maravilloso, pero para el fanfic significa que me costará un poquito más actualizar, aunque ni idea de cómo irá la cosa… lo mismo luego voy y tardo menos! O igual! O más… o ni idea :S Sólo os puedo prometer que intentaré escribir en cada huequito que tenga libre! :) Y ahora, me callo por fin y… a leer!**

* * *

Comienza como un escalofrío. Sigue dormida. Totalmente roque. Pero el escalofrió sacude un poco sus pies y se mueve unos milímetros. Y la sensación continúa, como un runrún bajito pero constante, que se clava en su nuca. Un segundo escalofrío y se obliga a salir poco a poco del letargo. Identifica la sensación. La están observando. Y muy fijamente. Abre los ojos, pegados como si hubiera dormido días, y los pequeños ojos azules de Henry la sonríen.

"Te despertaste…" susurra.

"No…" gruñe contra la almohada. "Me despertaste…"

"Por tu bien… llevas durmiendo mucho" ¿Se está burlando de ella? Eleva una ceja contra la rasposa tela de la cama y el chico sonríe el doble. Sí, se está riendo de ella. Agarra a ese insolente niño por sorpresa y sus dedos vuelan peligrosos hasta su tripa. Cosquillas, cosquillas sin clemencia alguna.

Henry se retuerce contra el colchón y trata de reírse menos y defenderse más, pero es imposible. Claudica y se rinde entre carcajadas: "Era broma, era broma, yo también me acabo de despertar"

Emma es misericordiosa y detiene la tortura observando el camarote. Es su habitación, la misma que ocupó a la ida y sigue teniendo una sola cama, aunque seguramente es lo suficiente grande para un adulto y medio. "¿Hemos dormido los dos aquí?"

"Sí, ¿no te acuerdas?"

"No debí llegar por mi propio pie, chico" asume dejándose caer cómicamente contra el colchón. Y las preguntas llegan en menos de un pestañeo.

"¿Te trajeron como a mí? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?"

"Nos atacaron…" Recuerda lo ocurrido. Todo. Y no tiene claro como relatárselo…

"¡¿Os atacaron?!"

"Sí…"

"¿Quién?"

"Sirenas…"

"¿…Sirenas?"

"Sirenas" repite Emma convencida.

Henry medita un instante si las sirenas pueden considerarse un enemigo feroz, o siquiera un peligro. Lo poco que sabe de ellas es que pueden seducir a hombres hasta ahogarlos, pero nada más agresivo que eso "¿Y qué pasó? ¿Están todos bien?"

"Sí, sí. Nadie está herido. Se taparon los oídos a tiempo e incluso se ataron antes de que llegaran al barco" Ella misma pensó en taparse los oídos, pero no habría sabido cómo explicarlo y la vergüenza le hizo perder unos segundos valiosísimos. Un suspiro después iba tarareando feliz y acercándose a su muerte tan contenta. "Aunque yo estuve a punto de caer por la borda"

Los ojos de Henry se abren de sopetón. "¿Casi te come una sirena?"

"O lo que sea que hagan esas brujas acuáticas, sí…"

"¿Te embrujaron? Pensaba que sólo embrujaban a los hombres…" _Bingo…_ Y esa debe ser la misma pregunta que se está planteando el resto del barco. Quizás pueda encerrarse en el camarote y no salir hasta que aprenda a hacerse invisible. Uno o dos meses bastarán. "Son mucho más poderosas de lo que había leído…" musita Henry pensativo. Pero un segundo después está mirando a Emma con los ojos iluminados y una gran sonrisa. "¿Desayunamos?"

La rubia eleva ambas cejas y sonríe. No sabe si atribuir esas palabras a la inocencia de su no tan pequeño hijo o a la naturalidad y franqueza que demuestra siempre… o al hambre. Pero sea como sea, ella también sonríe encantada:

"¡Tonto el último!" Y ya está corriendo como alma que lleva el oscuro hacia la cocina.

"Eh, ¡eso no vale!" chilla Henry por detrás. "¡Ni siquiera sé dónde vamos, tramposa!"

* * *

El estruendo precede a la llegada de los dos corredores maratonianos y cuatro cabezas se giran para ver entrar a Emma corriendo en el comedor y alzando los brazos. Henry, un poco asfixiado y, sobre todo, indignado, llega detrás jadeando algo de "trampas" y "repetición", pero Emma se ríe, le abraza por la espalda y le arrastra hasta el centro del comedor. Es entonces cuando repara en los gestos divertidos de los inesperados espectadores. Neal, Snow, James y Regina están repartidos por la cocina y no han perdido detalle de la entrada a meta.

"Los bellos durmientes…" La sonrisa de Snow es tan tierna como su chiste y no pregunta antes de achuchar a Emma rodeando su hombro.

"Buenos días, cariño" murmura a su vez Regina dejando un beso en la coronilla de Henry "¿Quieres desayunar?" La enorme y hambrienta sonrisa de su hijo es cuanto necesita ver para empezar a prepararle un cuenco con los cereales y frutas que les suministró el pueblo de Philip.

Emma deja escapar sus ojos de refilón. Pero, casualidad o no, la espalda de Regina es todo lo que ve. "¿Tanto hemos dormido?"

"Veamos… caíste inconsciente a las doce del mediodía y son las nueve y media de la mañana…" calcula James jocoso "Desde luego entraría dentro de mi definición de sueño reparador." El gesto de Emma se vuelve ligeramente vergonzoso aunque no carente de humor y el príncipe se apiada. "Me alegro de que ya estés bien"

Sólo hace unos minutos que ha abierto los ojos pero no necesita más para recordar lo ocurrido en la borda. De no haber estado medio inconsciente probablemente habría soñado con ello. Con Regina rogándole que no saltara, que se quedara con ella. Que la mira cuando sonríe, cuando no mira y siempre. Les dio un susto de muerte y no pretende ser egoísta, pero es incapaz de recordarlo sin sonreír. Puede disimular un poco, fingir que no es ahora mismo la mujer más feliz de todo Nunca Jamás. Pero dentro de ella seguirá resonando la voz de Regina susurrando: "Pero yo lo deseo más, mucho más".

Se hace con una manzana y oculta su sonrisa mordiéndola. Toma asiento con el resto tratando de quedar un poco más cerca de Regina. Pero la alcaldesa se levanta oportuna a por más agua y al regresar a la mesa se sienta en la otra punta. Ahora sí tiene claro que la está esquivando y no se decide entre sentirse molesta o divertida. Alarga la mano hasta un cuenco con leche. Imaginaba que no sería fácil, nada lo es con Regina… ¿Pero piensa ignorarla? ¿Esa es su gran estrategia después de lo ocurrido? _¿Y lo que es más triste, alcaldesa, crees que me voy a conformar?_

Resopla y mira alrededor, procurando cambiar de emisora antes de que su cabeza estalle y salgan las mil miniaturas de Regina que pasean por ella. Henry está devorando todo lo que está a su alcance y prefiere no pensar cuando fue la última comida decente que tuvo a mano. Sus padres le miran con orgullo abuelil y Neal bromea con él tratando de quitarle algún trozo de tostada.

"¿Y Hook y Rumpelstiltskin?" pregunta mirando directamente a Regina. Ha descubierto un nuevo pasatiempo, buscar incansable su mirada mientras ella se dedica a ignorarla por completo. Por supuesto, la morena no hace amago de contestar y es Neal el que deja tranquila la tostada de Henry y la responde. A pesar de sonar con absoluta normalidad, cuesta que sus escurridizos ojos marrones se claven más de un segundo en los de Emma. Y cuando lo hacen es teñidos con una vergüenza totalmente atípica en él. Aunque no tiene nada que reprocharle; ella misma no sabe bien cómo mirarle.

"Arriba llevando juntos el timón como buenos amigos y acordando la mejor ruta" Las cejas de Emma se enarcan rozando la raíz del pelo y Neal suelta una pequeña carcajada. "Sorprendente, ¿eh? No hay nada que este pequeño no consiga"

"¿Yo?" pregunta Henry con los carrillos rebosando comida.

"Tú, sí. Y cierra la boca que se te escapa medio desayuno" La advertencia de Regina es todo sonrisa y Henry acaba sonriendo con ella y tratando de no abrirla estando tan llena. La alcaldesa advierte que los ojos de Emma observan toda la escena y los ignora, como al resto de la sheriff.

La salvadora es pura resignación. No va a dejar de mirarla, pero teme que el aguante de Regina sea tan firme como su cabezonería. Asume que este no es el momento, que tendrá que aguantarse y esperar un lugar mejor para hacerle frente. Pero los nervios están atacándola gruñen y se quejan, impacientándola. La paciencia nunca ha sido su fuerte.

"Hablando de los dos marineros de agua dulce de arriba, es mi turno para sustituirles" Neal toma la palabra ante el plácido silencio que se ha formado en torno a la mesa y el desayuno "Y había pensado que quizás algún grumete querría acompañarme y aprender a manejar el timón, ¿qué te parece?"

"¿Lo dices en serio?" El rostro de Henry se ilumina lleno de emoción. "¡Vamos!" grita tirando apresuradamente de la manga de su padre. Mientras se alejan aún pueden oírle. "¡Voy a manejar un barco!"

Ninguno de los cuatro reprime una sonrisa. Pero la de Regina desaparece de un plumazo al notar, otra vez, la insistente mirada de Emma. Ni siquiera parece que quiera decirle algo. Sólo la mira, como si estuviera contemplando un cuadro. No soporta la sensación de sus pupilas recorriéndola y sortear sus ojos no es suficiente para rehuir el efecto que tienen sobre ella. Emma la desequilibra y Regina empieza a desear que hubiera saltado. Pero tiene un remedio infalible… ignorar a la inaguantable señorita Swan desde la distancia.

"Creo que subiré a comprobar si arriba el barco se sacude también tanto…" murmura Regina casi para el cuello de su chaqueta. Es innegable que sus pasos no son tan rectos y consistentes como deberían. Incluso James está tentado de levantarse en un par de ocasiones al verla bambolearse muy levemente. Pero aún mareada Regina aguanta el tipo y trata de salir a cubierta por su propio pie.

"Regina, ¿estás bien?" La pregunta de Emma no es más que genuina preocupación pero Regina no quiere nada de ella, ni genuino ni no.

"Maravillosamente, señorita Swan" La voz de la morena puede jugar con cualquier palabra y convertir la más educada de las réplicas en una respuesta irónica y gélida. Pero a pesar de la soberbia que desprende se ha despistado y ha mirado a Emma. Cruza sus ojos con los índigos y en ese instante su gesto sí que se torna furibundo. Tanto como para dedicarle una mirada de desprecio _made in Regina_. Emma sin embargo sonríe con más fuerza y se baña feliz en el marrón de esos ojos que tanto echaba de menos. Ni siquiera el desaire nubla su contento. Con o sin mala cara, la morena tampoco ha sido inmune a esa mirada. Lo sabe y su sonrisa crece aunque la vea desaparecer.

"Nos despedimos entonces de Neal como yerno ¿no?" La pregunta de James corta el aire y Emma se gira de golpe, rozando el tirón de cuello. Les mira con los ojos abiertos y sin ocultar su espanto. Y, sin embargo, su madre se ríe mirando hacia otro lado y James trata de aguantar las carcajadas como puede. _¡¿De qué están hablando?! ¿Tanto se nota?_

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Emma suena tan martirizada que Snow golpea con el codo a su esposo tratando de regañarle, pero los dos terminan en tenues carcajadas.

"Las sirenas, cariño" responde al fin la morena. Emma intuye que puede respirar tranquila, pero se reserva el lujo de tomar aire hasta confirmar a qué se refiere su madre. "Hemos dado por supuesto que si ELLAS te embaucaron…" remarca el artículo determinado femenino y el sonrojo de Emma crece aún más. Al menos no han caído en cuál es su candidata ideal para sustituir a Neal… pero eso no reduce el bochorno de mantener esta conversación con sus padres.

"Yo, bueno…"

"Emm, nos parece genial. Chico o chica es lo de menos, sólo queremos que seas feliz" Se adelanta Snow apretando su mano cariñosa.

"Gracias" Sigue pareciendo un semáforo en rojo, pero confía en que algún día su piel vuelva al color normal. O al menos pase al ámbar. ¿De verdad está saliendo del armario con sus padres desaparecidos? Tanto echar de menos una familia normal y por un breve lapso de tiempo no le importaría no haberles encontrado aún…

"¡Ay, será como si tuviera dos hijas!" celebra Snow encantada y James arranca a reír otra vez mientras Emma esconde su cabeza entre los brazos. _Sí, y con suerte una hija que antes fue tu madrastra…_ Necesita llegar a Storybrooke y tomarse la aspirina más grande jamás fabricada.

* * *

Es una fiera enjaulada. Pero su jaula tiene agua alrededor, mucha agua y pocos barrotes. Se siente encerrada y oprimida dentro de ese maldito barco y lo único bueno en toda la embarcación tiene 11 años y está entretenido con Neal y el timón. Y mientras tanto ella mira hacia la borda tratando de no vomitar ni marearse y esperando el ansiado momento en que oiga la frase "tiremos la habichuela". ¿Cuánto más van a tardar? Si alguna sirena se cuela hacia Storybrooke la freirá. Lo ha hecho una vez, lo puede hacer todas las que hagan falta.

Pensar en sirenas sólo aumenta su mal humor. Esos patéticos seres han complicado su objetivo de ignorar a la sheriff. Ahora la rubia está más crecidita, más cargante, y Regina no puede asegurar que no la lance ella misma por la borda. Si sigue mirándola así, con sonrisitas impertinentes y dirigiéndose a ella, terminará lo que empezó esa mitad pez mitad zorra… Tampoco hubiera sido tan mala idea dejar que hicieran migas. Quizás la sirenita y Emma tenían cosas en común…

Pero con tan sólo pensarlo sus tripas se revuelven. Ahí llega ese molesto zumbido. Ese estúpido murmullo que le dice que jamás la hubiera dejado saltar. O peor. Hubiera saltado ella detrás. Sacude su cabeza, destierra todos esos desvaríos y se frota el puente de la nariz. Necesita salir de ese barco y poner distancia. No tener al satélite Emma dando vueltas cerca de ella y dejar de sentir de una vez por todas.

Pero los malos nunca pueden tener suerte, ¿verdad…? La madera cruje con los pasos de alguien que camina hacia ella. Henry continúa lejos, con su padre, y en ese barco sólo hay una persona tan pesada como para molestarla. Se gira ya vistiendo su cara de "mata-Swans" y confirma sus sospechas.

Emma, a unos cautelosos metros de distancia, tuerce la cabeza: "¿Cómo está tu hombro?"

"Adiós señorita Swan" Le da la espalda y regresa su interés al mar. Trata de controlarse. No se decanta entre odiar más su impertinencia, su entrometida pregunta o su tonito preocupado.

"Regina…" Su nombre viene seguido de más ruido de madera. Emma da un par de pasos tratando de dar pie a una conversación normal, pero Regina bufa ante su insistencia y, sin girarse hacia ella, camina alejándose.

Pasa a unos metros de ella y ni la mira. Pero Emma no quiere más desplantes. Necesita hablar con ella, cueste lo que cueste. Suena ridículo, pero se ha malacostumbrado a Regina y estos últimos días sin poder acercarse a ella, hablarla o tocarla son una tortura. Ni siquiera se lo piensa. Echa a andar tras ella y sigue sus pasos, directos al interior del barco. Regina escucha a Emma y camina cada vez más rápido, pero cuando quedan ocultas dentro de la nave, la rubia la alcanza en dos zancadas.

Estira su mano hasta agarrar la muñeca de Regina y consigue que frene sus pasos, pero sus dedos arden con el toque de la piel de la morena. Esta sonríe y Emma la suelta y contiene la mueca de dolor:

"¿Vas a seguir ignorándome?"

"No sea peliculera, sheriff" gruñe dispuesta a seguir su camino.

"Fueron dos"

"¿Dos qué? ¿De qué me habla?" Regina eleva una ceja confundida y acto seguido se reprocha a si misma el haber contestado.

"Dos mujeres." Esa es la respuesta de Emma. Si lo que quiere es provocar a Regina, lo está consiguiendo. Si lo que pretende es lograr su atención… también lo ha conseguido. Ha olvidado que huía hacia su camarote y, aunque con los brazos cruzados y el gesto torcido, la está escuchando. "Siempre he estado con hombres, menos en dos ocasiones. Una fue hace pocos años, nos conocimos una noche con unas copas de más. No estoy muy orgullosa de decir que no recuerdo ni su nombre… Y la otra, Amanda, era del último centro de acogida… uno solo para chicas." Emma trata de contener una sonrisita ante la cara irónica que Regina le dedica ante esa aclaración. "Era una buena amiga, aquello fue una mezcla entre curiosidad, mucho cariño y divertirnos, supongo…"

Cuando Emma se calla Regina sale de un letargo en el que no recordaba haber entrado. Un letargo en el que Emma habla y ella no sólo no se va sino que la escucha.

"Nadie le ha preguntado"

Y ya van tres frases seguidas. Emma sonríe de medio lado, preguntándose si será enfermizo encontrarla preciosa cuando contesta como una auténtica tirana. Camina un paso. Recorta distancias. Tantea a Regina: "Hoy no, pero sí ayer y antes de ayer y…"

"Saca las cosas de contexto y a mí de mis casillas" la interrumpe elevando su labio y calcula los centímetros que quedan del escaso metro que todavía las separa. Su postura invita a cualquier cosa menos a acercarse, pero las salvadoras son temerarias por naturaleza y no entienden de señales de advertencia.

"Y tú vas y me lo pagas salvándome la vida…" musita y su media sonrisa se convierte en una completa al recortar distancias.

"A ti y a tú madre" espeta con arrogancia. Pero sólo sirve para que Emma eleve su mano y acaricie su hombro, cerca de donde está la venda que cubre lo que queda de su herida. Sabe que los dedos de la salvadora están quemándose por cada centímetro que tocan, pero parece dispuesta a aguantar el dolor estoica. No contaba con eso y entre su tacto y las distancias que ya prácticamente no existen se está poniendo nerviosa. Algo que ella siempre oculta tras una pantalla de agresividad. "¿Y qué demonios se supone que hace, sheriff?"

"Nada que no haya hecho antes…" susurra inclinándose hacia su cuerpo, el cual Regina mantiene rígido y tenso.

"No sea ridícula…" traga saliva, pero su voz no flaquea. Ni aunque Emma humedezca sus labios y descienda directa a los suyos. Por un momento delira y piensa en su sabor, su suavidad, su forma de besar… Pero regresa en sí a tiempo de lanzarle un ladrido: "¿No sabe que lo que ocurre en las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas?"

La maldita risa de Emma vibra contra su boca y los dedos se pierden en el calor de su cuello a pesar de que deben estar doliéndole. "Lo entiendo…" susurra con tanta suavidad que es como si ya la estuviera besando. "…pero aún estamos en Las Vegas."

No lo ve venir. O quizás sí, pero no encuentra las ganas para apartarse.

Emma se pega a ella hambrienta y atrapa sus labios con más necesidad que calma. Se hunde totalmente en ese beso, aunque más que un beso son sus labios bailando de alegría contra los de Regina. Los prueba con tiernos mordiscos y está dispuesta a llevar la voz cantante si la morena se empeña en permanecer inmutable. Pero cuando su lengua lame los carnosos labios, advierte cómo se apartan y le dan la bienvenida.

Gime contra su boca, pero no se detiene, ni siquiera para respirar. No quiere darle oportunidad de echarse atrás. Sus dedos se enredan entre los mechones negros y, mientras la acerca aún más a ella, observa que la piel de Regina deja de ser hierro candente contra sus dedos. De nuevo es sólo tersa suavidad. La recorre; se empapa de ella; se recrea en el beso y vuelca en él todo. Absolutamente todo. Hasta que Regina jadea y se agarra a sus caderas. Emma agarra su nuca, recorre su boca y los dedos de la alcaldesa se clavan con fuerza en su piel.

El cuerpo de Emma es zarandeado por un torrente de sentimientos y ni la cabezonería de Regina, cuyas manos ya navegan por su cintura, rozando su trasero, podría rebatir que ella también ha caído. La salvadora gira su cuerpo, llevándose a la morena con ella y apoyándola tras un recodo de la pared. La alcaldesa, entre la espada y la señorita Swan, se desliza contra su cuerpo y se deshace en su boca. No podría jurar si permanecen ahí segundos o minutos.

Pero no importa el tiempo. Importa el sonido de la madera. Esa que precede a las personas en ese barco. Ese ruido a vigas viejas y tablas sueltas que producen hasta los pasos más ligeros. En este caso los de James…

"¡Emm! ¿Emm, cariño, dónde estás?"

Es un jarro de agua fría. Cinco palabras que abren los ojos de Emma y llevan las manos de Regina al pecho de la rubia. Empuja hasta apartarla de ella y detiene el beso con brusquedad. Se rompe lo que sea que mantenía ese instante congelado en el tiempo, como un oasis dedicado a ellas. La salvadora se mantiene firme sobre sus pies y no mueve las manos de su cuello ni cuando Regina la suelta. Busca su mirada y susurra:

"No, no, no…"

Pero frente a ella no está Regina. Ni siquiera su refunfuñona alcaldesa. La misma reina malvada le devuelve la mirada.

A lo lejos, pero cada vez menos, se repite la voz de James: "¿Emma?"

"La reclaman, señorita Swan" Regina agarra el brazo de la sheriff y lo aparta de su cuerpo sin ningún tacto para echar andar.

"Regina, por favor, espera…" implora sujetando su muñeca y deteniendo su huida. Esta vez no es un fuego invisible el que recorre su mano al tocar la suave piel de Regina. Es una llama que abrasa sus dedos y la obliga a encogerse del dolor.

"Su padre debería avisarla de lo peligroso que es jugar con fuego…"

"No hagas esto…" La voz de Emma se quiebra, mientras sostiene su mano dolorida.

"Se acabó las Vegas, Sheriff" Da media vuelta y se aleja sin más consideración que chasquear los dedos para remitir el dolor de la mano de Emma. La rubia toma una bocanada de aire aliviada pero sale veloz tras ella. Pero James le corta el paso. Regina desaparece por las escaleras y su padre se acerca a ella contento por haberla encontrado al fin.

"¿Dónde estabas? Van a lanzar la habichuela, ¡vamos!" Muestra la misma emoción que un niño pequeño. La ternura que despierta en Emma es la única razón por la que la rubia no le ignora y sale al trote detrás de la reina malvada. Incluso le sonríe y estrecha su brazo.

"Volvamos a casa" murmura contenta dirigiéndose hacia la cubierta seguida de James. Pero sólo una preocupación habita su cabeza. Regina. Su sabor permanece en los labios de Emma y es un tatuaje que no quiere que se borre nunca. Sus manos vibran con el recuerdo de la suave piel y se mueren por volver a tocarla. Besarla es lo más perfecto y auténtico que ha sentido nunca, la cosa más correcta que jamás ha hecho. No está dispuesta a renunciar a todo eso. A nada de eso.

_ ¿Se acabó Las Vegas? Lo veremos…_

Regina puede no ser consciente, pero acaba de declararle la guerra. Y el territorio a conquistar es ella misma. Está segura de que será una lucha difícil, que Regina ha levantado todas las murallas de las que es dueña. Pero no piensa renunciar a ella. Jugará hasta el jaque mate, pero esta vez no se rendirá el Rey sino la Reina Malvada.

* * *

Cada uno ha ocupado sus posiciones. Regina permanece a en uno de los laterales, con su correspondiente cuerda atada a la cintura. Henry ha sido amarrado a Neal y este a su vez sostiene uno de los cabos de la vela, con la tarea de mantenerla tensa durante el viaje por el vórtice. Snow está al frente del barco, con un sitio a su lado reservado para James, y Hook y Rumpelstiltskin custodian el timón, listos para mantenerlo firme a pesar del paseo movidito que les espera.

Los dos últimos componentes de este pintoresco cuadro aparecen por la escalera de la bodega con pasos rápidos. Emma compensa el reparto de sitios colocándose en el extremo contrario a Regina y James corre hasta su mujer.

"Próxima parada: Storybrooke" anuncia Snow lanzando con fuerza la habichuela hasta u punto inexacto frente a ellos. El agua es quietud y tranquilidad hasta que la pequeña legumbre toca su superficie. Se hunde con un ligero "plop" y un enorme remolino se traga la habichuela y todo el agua que se agita a su alrededor, como una boca hambrienta.

"¡Agarraos!" El grito de Hook es el pistoletazo de salida para la embarcación. Regina agarra con un poco de ansiedad su cuerda y observa de soslayo a su hijo. Henry está firmemente agarrado por Neal y, casi por instinto, la ojeada de Regina se escapa un poco más allá. Hasta Emma. La salvadora también la está mirando. El barco se inclina en una posición casi anti natural, pero Emma permanece serena, fija en ella. Sonríe, con una seguridad y calma que la empapa de miedo. No es capaz de leer sus intenciones porque un segundo después es Emma la primera en retirar sus ojos. Algo que confunde aún más a Regina.

La primera sacudida violenta que recibe la embarcación pilla a la morena tratando de aclarar sus ideas, tratando de descubrir por qué ese breve contacto visual ha despertado todas sus alarmas. Una ola la empapa de pies a cabeza y se obliga a centrar su atención en no volar por la borda. El barco se ha hundido completamente en el vórtice, ya tendrá tiempo para analizar esa inquietante mirada…

_Continuará…_


	11. Chapter 11

**No me enrollo mucho, todos los avisos van al final! A pesar del retraso… ahí va uno de los capítulos más largos! :) Espero que os guste! ;P**

* * *

Gruñón no es un buen vigía. Gruñe, por supuesto, durante toda la guardia y los nervios no hacen otra cosa que empeorar su mal genio. Por esta razón ha terminado siendo el enanito que hace las guardias sin pareja. Los otros seis se han asegurado de ello. Son cinco horas, tres si es de noche, pero mirar al horizonte por si ve aparecer una vela destroza su paciencia y, además, no sabe cómo matar el tiempo. Al principio pescaba, pero dos o tres vigilancias más tarde, hasta eso le aburre.

Es estúpido. Mirar al mar, y no ver nada. Observar como las nubes vienen y van, como algún pececito sale del agua haciendo una cabriola, como las olas llegan, rompen y vuelven una y otra vez… Como esa ola es un poco más grande que las demás. Y los peces dejan de saltar para correr. Y la forma de esa nube lejana parece una vela… Y ahora coge la forma de dos. No. Eso no es una nube. Eso son realmente dos velas. Y bajo ellas, la forma de un barco. ¡Eso es un barco! ¡Es el Jolly Roger!

¡Regresan a casa! ¡Henry y los demás han vuelto!

Y en su turno… ¡que se fastidien los que no quisieron hacer guardia con él, ala!

Gruñón corre hacia el centro del pueblo tanto como le permiten sus piernecitas. No deja de gritar durante toda su pequeña maratón y desde el puerto hasta el ayuntamiento, nadie ignora los gritos del enanito. _¡Están llegando…. ESTÁN LLEGANDO! _En apenas veinte minutos todo Storybrooke sabe que sus héroes surcan el mar que lleva hacia el puerto. Que les lleva hacia su casa.

* * *

Henry juega al quien es quien en la borda desde que han avistado a todo el pueblo agolpado en el muelle y esperándoles. Hook no deja de repetir que el puerto va a ceder ante tanto peso, pero todos saben que bromea. Incluso el pirata parece emocionado con el recibimiento de los vecinos de Storybrooke. Y Henry se lo está pasando en grande identificando a cada uno desde lejos. Los siete hombrecitos que esperan en primera fila…

"¡Los enanitos!"

Y justo detrás de ellos, sin ceder un ápice su sitio,

"¡Belle! ¡Y a su lado está Red!"

Henry grita emocionado y un escalofrío de anticipación recorre a Rumpelstiltskin.

"Y ahí detrás veo a… ¿el doctor Whale? No, espera, es la abuelita…" James estalla en carcajadas con ganas y su nieto se hace con el catalejo de Hook. "No, no, es el doctor Whale"

Y continúa. Continúa hasta que se escuchan los gritos de alegría, hasta que distingue perfectamente a Archie y Pongo, a Geppetto y el pequeño Pinocho, Cenicienta o el Hada Azul, hasta que el barco entra en el puerto y empiezan los besos y abrazos.

"¡Rumpel!" Para el hombre no hay más sonido que la voz de Belle. Baja la rudimentaria rampa a trompicones y abraza a la joven haciéndola dar vueltas en el aire. Por un instante no es aquel padre cobarde, ni el viejo señor Gold, ni mucho menos el ser oscuro temeroso del amor. Es, únicamente, un hombre enamorado. Cuando los pies de Belle tocan el suelo, sus labios ya están tocando los de Rumpel y esa es la verdadera bienvenida a casa. Él no necesita nada más.

"Tenía tanto miedo… pero estás bien… todos estáis bien…" tartamudea entre lágrimas.

"Mejor que eso, Belle…" Rumpel se hace a un lado para dejar bajar al resto de la tripulación y Storybrooke es testigo de cómo sus héroes tocan tierra firme acompañados de Henry y…

"¡¿Neal?!" Cuando todos se quedan en silencio el grito de Red reverbera con fuerza.

"¡Sorpresa!" bromea agitando sus manos. "En serio, ¿todo el mundo pensaba que estaba muerto…?"

"Un poco…" responde Red "¡Pero estás vivo!" exclama eufórica y se tira al cuello de Neal. Cada vecino de la pequeña ciudad sigue su ejemplo. Los enanitos arrechuchan a Snow y cuando James finge protestar también le apretujan los siete a él. Archie suelta su paraguas para abrazar a Emma y Rumpel tiene más que suficiente con Belle. Hasta el Hada Azul se acerca a felicitar a Hook por su sabia decisión de regresar e, incluso, Emma juraría que le guiña un ojo. Henry, por otro lado, es el gran favorito. La abuelita le agarra con todo su cariño y su fuerza y unos segundos después Geppetto está revolviendo su pelo y el grandullón de Tiny le está cogiendo en brazos. Y el pequeño se ríe encantado con las atenciones y las muestras de cariño.

Emma no le pierde de vista. Ni a él ni a Regina. La rubia continúa saludando y abrazando a gente, incluso a alguno que no le suena mucho, pero observa como la alcaldesa se hace a un lado. Ha recibido algún que otro suave "Bienvenida" y un apretón en el hombro, pero nadie la busca realmente. Ni uno sólo de los habitantes se percata cuando se aparta. Regina decide permanecer a unos metros de los abrazos y los besos. No quiere alejarse mucho de Henry, pero ese no es su sitio, esa gente no ha venido a recibirla a ella. Así que se queda al margen, ajena a ellos… como siempre ha estado.

Emma en ese momento se enfada con todo Storybrooke. A pesar de la máscara de tranquila distancia, no cree que Regina pueda estar bien sola mientras los demás son arropados por los demás personajes de cuentos. Es cierto que han tenido sus discrepancias con la alcaldesa, pero Regina también venía en ese barco, también ha dado todo cuanto tenía para salvar a Henry. Se enfurece con ellos por no ver más allá, por no acordarse también de la morena y no ser capaces de apreciar lo que ella ve; quién es realmente Regina.

La alcaldesa continúa distanciada aunque cerca de ellos y Emma distingue en sus ojos un anhelo que nunca reconocería sentir y advierte un suspiro con aires derrotados. Regina sonríe igual que todos en el muelle, pero guarda sus manos en los bolsillos y sus ojos se pierden entre el suelo y el horizonte sin un punto fijo. Y a Emma se le parte el corazón.

* * *

Y la sensación de desasosiego no hace más que crecer. Grannys está decorado con detalles, guirnaldas y pancartas de bienvenida. Está claro que los habitantes del bosque encantado no contemplan jamás la posibilidad de un final que no sea feliz. La cafetería está a rebosar de gente y de comida y ese escenario se convierte en un dejavú para Emma. Uno en el que Regina, igual que esa tarde, está en un rincón, silenciosa y con un platito de algo de comida, asistiendo a una fiesta que parece transcurrir en una galaxia muy lejana a ella. Es la misma escena que vio durante la fiesta por el regreso de Snow y Emma, y la rubia se siente igual de destrozada al contemplarla a un lado. Hasta Hook parece haber hecho migas con las hadas, mientras que Snow no se separa de James, Rumpel de Belle y Henry corretea feliz por todas partes. Sabe que podría salir en llamas, pero necesita ir, hablar con ella, discutir si es lo que Regina prefiere, pero que deje de estar sola y empiece a disfrutar de un homenaje del que ella también es protagonista. Y si de paso el resto de la fiesta abre los ojos y ven a la increíble mujer que hay más allá de la fría alcaldesa, mejor.

Pero antes de tomar tan arriesgada decisión ocurre un hecho insólito. James se separa un poco de Snow. Incluso la suelta. Y se dirige a los presentes.

"Amigos, ¡amigos!" La sala se queda respetuosamente en silencio. "Quiero comunicaros algo"

"¡Comunícanos los detalles de cómo pateasteis el culo de esa sombra!" exclama Gruñón levantando su copa y provocando las carcajadas de los presentes.

"Ya habrá tiempo para contaros las batallas" sonríe con humor "Aunque esa en particular deberéis pedírsela a Emma, Rumpel y Regina si queréis conocer los detalles." Gold está muy entretenido hablando en susurros y carantoñas con Belle e ignora las miradas. Pero Emma aprecia con orgullo como algunas caras sorprendidas se giran hacia ella misma y como la gran mayoría miran a la alcaldesa. Disfruta encantada de las reacciones. De como por una vez parece que miran a la mujer y no a la "ex villana". Gruñón aprovecha la misma copa que levantó y la dirige hacia Regina, haciendo el movimiento de brindar con ella. La morena se lo devuelve educada y Emma, observando desde la distancia, sonríe feliz.

"Lo que deseo contaros es mucho más importante…" prosigue y con el silencio de la sala se aprecia mejor el modo en que está reprimiéndose para guardar las formas y no gritar como un crío emocionado. "El Príncipe Philip y su reino han permanecido refugiados en Nunca Jamás estos años"

"¿Cómo es posible?" cuestiona Red poniendo voz a las dudas de los presentes.

"Su padre peleó con los gigantes" resume mientras Tiny asiente con la cabeza desde la barra. "En agradecimiento les regaló habichuelas, las mismas que usaron para ir a Nunca Jamás y que cultivaron una vez allí" El silencio es casi violento. Permanecen callados pero a la vez son tan tangibles los gritos que están conteniendo, que Emma los siente ya en el aire. "Regresarán con ellas al Bosque Encantado, pero tenían suficientes para darnos una bolsita a nosotros…"

El estruendo no se hace esperar. Cada alma allí presente grita, exclama y salta de alegría. Eso es cuanto puede escucharse a un kilómetro de distancia de la cafetería de la abuelita. James intenta retomar la palabra, explicar los detalles de su marcha o cómo podrían organizarse, pero es imposible. Snow agarra su mano y niega sonriente con la cabeza. Le dice con la mirada que lo dé por imposible. El decide hacerla caso, es una fiesta, lo importante es disfrutar. Tira de la mano de su esposa y la besa desbordando felicidad.

* * *

Los más pequeños comienzan a irse a dormir. Lo que empezó como una entrañable fiesta de bienvenida ha desencadenado en una celebración por todo lo alto en la que se suceden los brindis "¡por el Bosque Encantado!". Emma ha perdido la cuenta de las personas con las que ha entrechocado su vaso, aunque sus últimas copas llevan más refresco que alcohol. Si a estas alturas no hubiera dejado de beber, ya se habría acercado a hablar con Regina pero con una pronunciación similar a la de Tiny o Gruñón en esos momentos. Así que prefiere tener todas sus facultades sobrias para no cometer ninguna locura y poder… bueno, y poder espiar a Regina. No hay otra forma de llamarlo.

La alcaldesa sigue siendo una de las más calladas de la fiesta, pero Emma no ha dado con la forma de hablar con ella a solas, ni siquiera con otras personas. Cuando ha tratado de acercarse, la solitaria morena ha optado por abandonar su retiro, darle la espalda y hablar con Archie, el doctor Whale o Kathryn. Cada vez que la rubia ha zigzagueado entre la multitud para ir hacia ella, Regina se ha movido hasta la otra punta de la sala y la ha esquivado con habilidad. Una habilidad que está empezando a desquiciar a Emma… Una de esas veces incluso se planteó hacerle la zancadilla mientras trataba de huir. Fue en ese exacto momento que decidió dejar de beber.

Pero no la ha perdido de vista y cuando Regina, sigilosamente, echa mano de sus cosas dispuesta a irse, Emma es la primera en darse cuenta. Y no puede evitar querer retenerla un poquito más. Sabe que será imposible convencerla para quedarse, pero tiene algo en mente. Hoy es un día de celebración y ella, más que nadie, se merece una sorpresa.

Emma camina hasta Tiny y, antes de que la morena haya tenido tiempo de coger su chaqueta, le murmura al gigante: "Ey, ¿un brindis por Regina?" Las copas de más hacen que la voz de Emma suene en su cabeza como una mezcla entre su subconsciente y el consejo de un hada. Pero al margen del surrealismo, a Tiny le parece bien lo que propone la voz y no se lo piensa dos veces.

"¡Und brindiz pod Regina!"

"¡Un brindis por Regina!" responde toda la cafetería al unísono. La alcaldesa, quieta y sin coger su abrigo, mira a su alrededor extrañada. Pero no parece una broma, sólo la afectuosa celebración de un grupo de alcoholizados personajes de cuento, así que eleva su copa junto a ellos y bebe agradeciendo silenciosa el gesto.

Y al mismo tiempo, Emma consigue el tiempo suficiente para caminar hasta Henry y llevarle a un ángulo muerto para la mayoría del bar.

"Me vas a mandar a dormir, ¿verdad?" pregunta con una sonrisita. Son casi las once de la noche y él es el único niño de la fiesta.

"Va siendo hora, chico…" murmura ayudándole a buscar sus cosas. "Pero ¿qué te parece dormir con Regina esta noche?"

Los ojos de Henry se abren como platos y su sonrisa crece. "¿Con mamá? ¿Lo dices en serio?" Le gusta la idea. Claro que le gusta, de hecho le encanta, y más aún que sea Emma quien la proponga.

"¿Me tomo eso como un sí?" cuestiona sonriendo de medio lado.

* * *

Regina apura el último trago de su copa, esa con la que ha brindado con medio bar en su honor, y da por cerrada la noche para ella. No ha estado tan mal como en otras ocasiones. Su hombro no está dando mucha guerra y además no se ha sentido como la mayor intrusa del reino, ni como si fueran a perseguirla con hoces y antorchas de un momento a otro. Y eso, aunque no sea lo más agradable del mundo, ha sido un avance interesante. Pero no puede estirar más esa sensación. Ha cambiado el status de intrusa a invitada, pero ese sigue sin ser su hogar. Es el de los Charming, el de Neal y Rumpel, y el de esa insoportable Swan cuyos ojos no la están persiguiendo en este momento, pero no el suyo.

Se detiene un segundo. Es cierto. No advierte a Emma. Después de notar su mirada en el cogote durante toda la noche tendría que sentirse aliviada, y sin embargo una persistente y boba sensación de abandono la acompaña cuando recoge sus cosas dispuesta a salir de allí. Avanza hacia la puerta sin ver un solo destello amarillo del pelo de Emma y la sensación aumenta, hasta que advierte que agarran su chaqueta. Se gira con gesto orgulloso y sabihondo; Emma no podía dejarla tranquila. Estaba segura.

Pero no es Emma, sino Henry quien le sonríe y detiene sus pasos ahí, junto a la puerta de la cafetería.

"¿Te marchas ya?"

"Sí, cariño. Es tarde… iba a despedirme, pero no…"

"¿Puedo irme contigo?" Las tres tiernas palabras con que su hijo la interrumpe alcanzan directamente su corazón. Boquea un par de veces tratando de buscar una respuesta lógica y sonríe como una tonta.

"¿Quieres venir a casa?"

"Hace mucho que no duermo allí, me gustaría pasar una noche en mi cuarto. ¿Te parece bien?"

"Claro que sí, mi amor" contesta de carrerilla reprimiendo las ganas de abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos. "Es tu casa, ya lo sabes. Puedes venir siempre que quieras"

"Entonces despidámonos de Emma y los demás y vámonos a casa" La respuesta de su hijo aumenta su sonrisa y ataca sus nervios a partes iguales. Que llame casa a la mansión es poesía para sus oídos. Pero "despidámonos de Emma" es como un redoble de batería en su estómago. Respira hondo. Todo tiene un precio y este es pequeñito a cambio de poder llevarse a su hijo con ella.

Se agarra a esa dulce sensación cuando llegan hasta la familia Charming al completo. Ni siquiera los ojos de Emma clavados en su perfil logran molestarla, sólo tiene que pensar en Henry, lo demás no importa. El pequeño se despide con abrazos de todos y ella espera estoica.

Emma es la última en desearle buenas noches a Henry y lo hace con un sonoro beso. "Pásatelo muy bien Henry, mañana nos vemos"

Regina, sin prestarle demasiada atención, se dirige a ella: "Puede ir a recogerle para desayunar, si le parece bien. ¿Sobre las 9.30?"

Emma clava sus ojos en los de Regina. La primera vez en toda la noche en que puede hacerlo a solo un metro y durante más de un microsegundo. Advierte como James y Snow regresan a la fiesta y se desentienden de su conversación, y lo aprovecha para centrarse aún más en la fría y huraña alcaldesa.

"Estaré puntual en la puerta"

Regina frunce el labio con una sonrisa retorcida. "No será necesaria tanta molestia. Bastará con que toque el claxon."

"¿Con que toque el qué?" Finge que el sonido de la fiesta impide la conversación, pero acompaña su pregunta con un descarado repaso a la anatomía de la morena. Los inocentes ojos de Henry no captan las segundas intenciones, pero la mirada furiosa casi inyectada en sangre de Regina sí. Y Emma sonríe con más ganas.

"El claxon, señorita Swan. Esa cosa en su volante que da pitidos. Si es que no se ha caído ya de su destartalado coche"

"No, continúa en su sitio. Mañana lo tocaré entonces…" Cuando el retintín no desaparece de su voz, Regina exhala preguntándose si esto va a durar mucho más.

"Vámonos Henry" pide utilizando un tono de voz amoroso. "Adiós" gruñe entre dientes dedicándole a Emma la más hierática de las sonrisas.

Emma les observa hasta que desaparecen tras la puerta de cristal de la abuelita. No puede escucharles, pero si ve a Henry preguntarle algo a Regina, si puede tomar uno de sus geniales chocolates calientes, y la mujer responder que por supuesto, con la más hermosa de las sonrisas. No necesita escuchar de qué hablan, ni siquiera está decepcionada por no haber podido acercase a ella en toda la noche. Por ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de Regina, todo es poco, todo merece la pena.

* * *

Neal no se ha acercado mucho a Emma durante la fiesta. No sabe qué decir o cómo comportarse. Así que prefiere guardar las distancias. No quiere que se le escape carita de perrito abandonado, ni quedarse mirándola pensando… _¿también te gustan las mujeres?_ No, no se fía de sí mismo por ahora. Prefiere esperar a que no todo esté tan reciente, a que su corazón no se estruje dolorosamente al recordar su conversación en el barco o el salto del ángel que casi hace por la borda porque una sirena se lo rogó.

Pero cuando ve a la Reina Malvada marcharse con su hijo, Neal se replantea lo de hablar con Emma. Que Regina se vaya de la fiesta de la mano de Henry es motivo suficiente para que se trague su orgullo, su corazón roto y su vergüenza y vaya hasta la rubia.

"Ey" Suficiente motivo para ir hasta ella, pero no para recuperar por completo sus capacidades comunicativas. Al mirarla de frente, eso es todo lo que le sale, _Ey_.

Emma le sonríe entre azorada y tensa: "¿Cómo va la fiesta?"

"Me ha gustado verles a todos… está siendo divertido"

"Brindo por eso" sonríe gentil chocando su copa.

"Emma… yo…" La salvadora se espera lo peor, una secuela de la charla en el camarote, y traga saliva. _¿No había quedado todo claro?_ "¿He visto a Henry marcharse con Regina?"

Respira aliviada y responde sin darle más importancia "Sí, claro"

"¿Y te parece buena idea?" cuestiona torciendo su rostro.

"La mejor, ¿por qué?"

Neal chasquea la lengua y Emma presiente que no le va a gustar lo que oirá. "Pensé que esta primera noche se quedaría contigo y tus padres, o conmigo… con su familia, ¿no?"

Ni siquiera lo medita antes de responder. Sólo deja su copa apartada y cruza los brazos a la altura del pecho.

"Claro, porque Regina sólo es la mujer que le ha criado durante diez años"

Neal abre los ojos confuso, sin esperarse para nada esa reacción: "Sabes a lo que me refiero…"

"No, no lo sé" responde con dureza reafirmando su postura. A su alrededor, más de una voz indiscreta se pregunta qué ocurre entre los padres de Henry, y Neal se remueve incómodo.

"Salgamos fuera…"

Emma eleva ambas cejas, indicando que le sigue hacia la salida y caminan en silencio, atravesando a los asistentes en silencio. La rubia se dirige a él antes de haber bajado las escaleras exteriores.

"Explícate"

Trata de hablar calmado y relajar el ambiente, pero su actitud no logra el efecto deseado: "No me gusta que pase tanto tiempo con Henry"

"Regina ha sido la primera en jugarse la vida por él, por todos nosotros" La respuesta roza el cabreo y Neal se pregunta cómo lo ha fastidiado tanto, qué ha podido decir para que se lo esté tomando tan mal.

"Entiendo que tienes buenas intenciones… Pero Emma, ella es quien es." Trata de ser políticamente correcto y calmar los ánimos, la conversación va de mal en peor. Lo intuye antes incluso de escuchar su tono de voz.

"¿Y quién es según tú?" pregunta girando su cara, retándole a interrumpirla. Pero Neal esta vez actúa con cautela y se queda calladito. "¿La que ha querido y cuidado a Henry con locura mientras tú desaparecías y yo estaba encerrada? ¿La que le ha educado hasta convertirle en el increíble chico que es hoy? ¿La que se arriesgó por tu padre, por mí y por todos para poder regresar con Henry?"

"Eso no es justo" Él también hubiera hecho todas esas cosas si hubiera podido, piensa incómodo para sí mismo. Emma imagina que quizás tenga razón, que no es justo echarle en cara todo eso. Pero no tiene importancia que él las hiciera o no. Lo importante es que Regina sí las hizo.

"¿Acaso lo estás siendo tú con ella?"

Al escuchar a su espalda el sonido de la puerta de la cafetería, Emma toma aire con fuerza y sólo entonces se da cuenta de que están discutiendo. Y posiblemente más de unos ojos curiosos estén siguiendo lo que ocurre.

Los dos se giran hacia la puerta y ven a Rumpelstiltskin asomando medio cuerpo. "¿Todo bien?"

"Sí, claro, papá" se apresura a replicar Neal con una suavidad y una seguridad que no siente.

"Está bien… Os esperamos dentro" sonríe un poco más tranquilo, antes de desaparecer tras el cristal de la puerta.

"¿Y él? ¿También 'es quién es'?" cuestiona haciendo comillas con los dedos y referencia a sus palabras sobre Regina. Neal respira hondo, no tiene forma de responder a esa pregunta y Emma sabe que la discusión se ha terminado. "La gente cambia Neal. Y yo quiero que Henry pase tiempo con la nueva Regina"

Es su sentencia y no admite réplicas. Regresa a la cafetería y Neal va justo detrás de ella. Pero cuando entran ambos recuperan sus bebidas y se marchan en direcciones opuestas. Red termina siendo la primera persona con la que Emma habla y la loba la mira extrañada tras la nada discreta conversación con Neal.

"¿Todo bien?"

"Genial, Ruby" responde tratando de lograr su sonrisa más amable. "Tu abuela sí que sabe dar buenas fiestas" La broma consigue sacar una carcajada a la morena. Pero eso no evita que, incluso con la música, la loba llegue a escuchar sus palpitaciones. Están encabritadas. Y algo le dice que no es precisamente por haber echado de menos a Neal. Pero prefiere no indagar, conoce a Emma cabreada. Mejor invitarla a un chupito, decide haciéndose con dos vasitos y la botella de tequila.

"Mi abuela lo aprendió de mí, ¿qué te crees?" Le tiende orgullosa el licor color miel y ambas brindan riendo.

* * *

Nunca ha abierto la puerta de su casa con tanta felicidad. Nunca. Hasta el sonido de la cerradura suena más alegre para Regina ahora que espera en el porche acompañada de Henry. Todos esos meses entrando en casa sin su hijo han parecido años y que por fin regrese -¡y por voluntad propia!-, es un pequeño sueño cumplido para la alcaldesa. Cuando Henry cuelga su abrigo en el perchero y sale corriendo a la cocina pensando en su chocolate caliente con nubes, nata y canela, Regina se olvida del significado de la palabra preocupaciones. Todo lo demás le da igual, incluso la maldita sheriff, su forma de vigilarla y sus malísimos juegos de palabras. No le importa nada de nada…

Rebusca por los armarios los ingredientes que van a necesitar y mientras ella se ocupa de seguir los pasos de la receta, Henry le cuenta todo lo que ha hecho en la fiesta. Con quienes ha hablado, a qué ha jugado, cuantas cosas ha comido…

"¿Te has zampado media mesa de patatas fritas?"

"Bueno, ¡Tiny me ayudó!" responde tratando de excusarse. Regina se ríe con ganas y Henry sabe que no le molesta en absoluto. Posiblemente el haber sido secuestrado sirve para que su madre relaje las normas sobre comida basura y otros menesteres. O quizás ese algo diferente que nota en ella también esté cambiando su carácter. Cada vez es menos sargento y más dulce, y Henry está encantado.

Regina deja de reír pero mira contenta a su hijo, que sigue con atención la preparación del chocolate mientras se relame. Un pensamiento fugaz cruza su mente atormentándola.

"Cariño, ¿Greg y Tamara…?" Empieza a hablar mientras le tiende el suculento chocolate. Henry la mira fijamente pero le da un trago. Regina sonríe cuando le escucha ronronear al saborearlo. No quiere cargarse esta atmósfera tan agradable ni obligarle a recordar algo que quizás prefiera olvidar, así que se decanta por una pregunta más suave. "¿Qué comíais allí?"

"Fruta, carne, algunos cereales… era siempre lo mismo"

Regina suelta una pequeña carcajada al escuchar el fastidio en su voz, pero la preocupación no desaparece. "¿Comías con ellos?"

"Me llevaban todo a la celda, sino hubiera salido corriendo" exclama recordando todos los planes de huida que diseñó en su cabeza antes de que sus recuerdos comenzaran a evaporarse. Con el segundo trago del dulce advierte un brillo extraño en los ojos de su madre, ese que adorna la mirada cobriza cuando la morena está inquieta. "Mamá, ¿qué pasa?"

"Nada, ¿a qué te refieres, cariño?"

Pero Henry ya no es un niño; tiene una leve sospecha y sonríe para ella: "Me cuidaron mucho. Incluso podía repetir siempre que quisiera" describe oliendo su chocolate. "Pero esto está mucho más rico" La suave risa de su madre vuelve a escucharse en la cocina y prosigue encantado. "Aunque tuviera prohibido salir, siempre me trataron muy bien. La sombra dio orden de ello."

A pesar de que tras esa actitud amable y hospitalaria había un oscuro propósito, Regina respira mucho más contenta. "Un ser maligno que es buen anfitrión… cosas de Nunca Jamás" bromea para su hijo que tiene toda la boca manchada de chocolate.

Henry ríe frente a esa dulce y sincera versión de su madre. La escena es tan cómoda y cómplice como años atrás, cuando aún no conocía el libro de los cuentos y Regina era tan amorosa con él como distante con el resto del pueblo. No desea que vuelva a ser un ogro con el resto de habitantes de Storybrooke, pero sí está encantado de tener de vuelta a su madre, a la mujer cariñosa que él sabía que era.

Es por eso, por esa sensación de auténtica familia, que termina confiando en ella. Hay un recuerdo de su secuestro que despunta por encima de los demás y no deja su mente en paz.

"Sólo hubo una cosa extraña…" murmura Henry removiendo el chocolate sin prestarle atención.

"¿En Nunca Jamás?"

Asiente y planta sus ojos en los de su madre antes de lanzarse a preguntar para calibrar su reacción: "¿Cuántas mujeres puede haber que se llamen Cora?"

"¿Qué?" Sus palpitaciones resuenan con fuerza contra sus oídos, la sangre se congela en sus venas y la respiración se atraganta en sus pulmones. Pero, frente a Henry, mantiene una actitud serena. Incluso distendida. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Por su sonrisa, sus ojos tiernos y su suave tono, nadie diría que se esconde un tsunami de terror y furia a partes iguales.

"Hablaban de una Cora. Pero la abuela no podía ser, ¿no?" Sabe que no. Por supuesto que no. Esa mujer murió y lo tiene claro. Pero escucharlo de labios de su madre mataría cualquier rastro de sospecha…

"Claro que no, Henry" se abalanza a contestar con una enorme sonrisa. "Es un nombre bastante común y más entre los personajes de fantasía."

"Eso pensé." Y rebaña los últimos rastros de chocolate.

"¿Y quién era esa Cora?" La pregunta es tan casual y sencilla que Henry responde como si se tratara de una simple parte más del relato, sin sospechas ni preocupaciones.

"Una espía, una compinche de las suyas. Les avisó del viaje que haría el pueblo de Philip y de dónde podrían se localizaba Storybrooke"

"Esos son muchos años de diferencia…"

Se encoge de hombros. "Viviría en la isla con el resto… ¡Uno de los guardias había nacido en 1951!"

"¿No llegaste a verla?"

"Creo que no... Pero Demian hablaba mucho de ella, era una de sus favoritas…. Creo que ella había averiguado hace unos meses que yo era el niño de la foto y les dijo donde podían encontrarme." Regina permanece callada absorbiendo cada detalle y dejando que Henry relate sin presión cuanto pueda saber. "Es posible que estuviera fuera por alguna misión, como Greg y Tamara"

"Sea quien sea esa espía… cuando regrese a Nunca Jamás, los niños se encargarán de darle su merecido." Sonríe y se lleva el vaso al fregadero. Su hijo no puede creer que haya reaccionado tan tranquila en lugar de gesticular y gritar cosas como _¡Venganza! _o_ acabaré con la felicidad de esa don nadie…, _y mira a su madre con orgullo. Y más aún cuando se gira hacia él y propone, como si fuera un secreto, que si le apetece que vean una película antes de acostarse.

"Son las once y media… ¿lo dices en serio?" No tiene permitida la televisión por la noche y a esas horas ya tendría que estar en pijama, en la cama y durmiendo desde hacía una hora.

"Creo que te has ganado esta excepción, ¿Cuál quieres ver?" Su sonrisa es tan franca que el pequeño sale escopetado a su cuarto pensando en cuál de los DVDs será el elegido. Cuando escucha su correteo escaleras abajo, Regina detiene las tareas en la cocina y se pasa las manos por el pelo tratando de respirar con calma. Podría quemar toda su cocina de un solo chasquido y hacer estallar los cristales de toda la mansión con el grito que está reprimiendo. O echarse a llorar cargada de frustración y espanto. Pero domina sus instintos y trata de ordenar sus pensamientos, darles un sentido y enlazarlos con los recuerdos de Henry.

¿Cuántas Coras puede haber? Lo tiene claro… sólo una. _¿Madre, qué has hecho?_

* * *

Emma Swan, Emma anti madrugones Swan, Emma antes-de-las-8-no-me-toques-las-narices Swan, esa misma, está a las 8.30 de la mañana aparcada frente a la mansión de la alcaldesa. Se ha adelantado un poquito. Una hora para ser exactos. Pero no podía seguir durmiendo. Los tequilas de Red la habían entretenido en el restaurante hasta la una. Consiguió escaquearse y llegar a casa, la primera vez que la pisaba desde su llegada a Storybrooke. Pero le había costado horrores caer en un sueño reparador.

No dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza y de girar por la cama inquieta. Logró dormir cuatro horas y a trompicones, y a las 7.40 se rindió. Salió de la cama silenciosa, para no despertar a nadie más, y se dio una ducha. Perfecta para poner sus ideas en orden.

La calma del agua, el vapor y el masaje de la ducha, una conjunción perfecta para relajarse y reflexionar. Tras quince minutos bajo un chorro casi hirviendo, Emma estaba un poco más arrugada y más decidida, se iba a buscar a Henry. Y a intentar dialogar con su obstinada madre.

Y así era como había terminado a esas horas frente a la enorme casa de Regina, sentada dentro de su pequeño escarabajo. No piensa acercarse a la puerta hasta una hora decente, no quiere parecer desesperada... más de lo que lo está. Así que permanece sentada y ensayando una y mil veces qué decirle a Regina para que la escuche más de tres segundos seguidos. Asaltarla por banda no es tan sencillo en su mundo como en un pequeño barco pirata... Pero ningún ensayo general queda redondo ni sale bien en su cabeza. Unas veces las palabras se agolpan en su boca... es tanto lo que necesita decir que se lía. Otras intenta hablar pero la alcaldesa no se aleja de Henry y sólo le queda explicarse mal y a base de un lenguaje en clave. Pero la gran parte de las veces las simulaciones terminan igual: con Regina dándole un portazo en la cara.

Se asoma por la ventanilla para tomar aire. ¿Por qué se empeña en hablar e incluso en hacer el ridículo por una prepotente tan tozuda? Al pensar en Regina su corazón se encabrita y bailotea entre sus costillas. Suspira y se apoya contra el reposacabezas. Ahí tiene su maldita respuesta.

Mira el reloj, las 8.40. Está decidiendo que esa es oficialmente la mañana más lenta de toda su existencia cuando algo se refleja por el retrovisor. El espejo muestra el movimiento de una persona a unos cuantos metros girando la manzana hacia la mansión.

Va embutida en un jersey de cuello alto tras el que esconde medio rostro y lleva la cabeza gacha. Pero es ella, no le cabe duda.

Ni siquiera se pregunta qué hace regresando a casa a esas horas. Es Regina. Está a metros de su jardín y antes de que pueda entrar Emma asoma la cabeza por la ventanilla:

"¡Buenos días!" La morena camina absorta y una carretera la separa del coche aparcado, pero escucha perfectamente el grito. Bota asustada deteniendo sus pasos y mira hacia ella entre desubicada y sobrecogida. Hay alguien en la calle. Alguien que encima se dirige a ella. Alguien que es la maldita sheriff. "¿Podemos hablar?"

Sus neuronas van a cien por hora tratando de aclararse, pero sus reflejos son más rápidos. Sonríe y Emma tiene claro que son malas noticias. La alcaldesa chasquea los dedos y la ventanilla del coche empieza a subir sin importar que la barbilla de la rubia esté asomada.

"¡Regina!" Se aparta a tiempo del cristal para ver como se cierra en sus narices. Resopla molesta y echa mano del poco de la puerta. Tira y tira una segunda vez. Pero la puerta no se da por aludida.

Regina sonríe aún más cuando ve a una enfurecida Emma probando el resto de puertas y gritando algo que no llega a escuchar pero que, casi seguro, no son poemas sobre la belleza de la primavera.

Da media vuelta y vuelve a casa sin mirar atrás pero escuchando a la salvadora aporreando el cristal de su coche.

* * *

Henry baja las escaleras de la mansión bostezando y con el pijama aún puesto. Lo primero que ve en el salón es la espalda de su madre, sentada en el sofá con un café en la mano. Al acercarse, Regina intuye su presencia y se gira con una cariñosa sonrisa: "Buenos días"

"Buens dísss..." responde medio despierto sentándose automáticamente a su lado. Regina le hace un sitio embobada por su cariñosa actitud e incluso se toma la libertad de darle un beso en el pelo, disfrutando cuando Henry, en lugar de incomodarse, se deja hacer encantado.

"¿Has dormido bien?"

"Psi..." Y bosteza una vez más con una tierna cara de sueño. El móvil de Regina, olvidado sobre la mesa, vibra y el pequeño lo mira extrañado. "¿Quién te escribe a estas horas?"

Regina recoge el teléfono y apenas le dedica un vistazo. "Nadie, publicidad" Y a Henry la explicación le convence. La morena delibera para si misma que no es una mentira realmente. Emma se podría considerar una publicista y eslóganes comerciales sus mensajes de _"No me hagas esto, ¡abre!", "llevo aquí media hora... ya no tiene gracia", "Regina, abre o te acordarás de esta"_ o, por supuesto, _"¡Joder! Me estoy quedando sin oxígeno y sin paciencia, ¡¿va a durar mucho esta mierda?!"_

No ha contestado a ni uno solo ni, por supuesto, a las llamadas, pero cada vez que suena el móvil lee la nueva palabrota, maldición o súplica de Emma. Por pura curiosidad. No es que le interesen las bobadas de la salvadora, pero si va a gastarse su sueldo en mensajes, es lo mínimo que puede hacer. Este último dice explícitamente _"Esto es un delito, me estás obligando a esposarte, ¡que lo sepas!"_ Se revuelve incómoda en el sofá y bloquea el móvil con un pequeño carraspeo y una imagen mental que desecha enseguida.

"¿Desayunamos?" Henry está cada vez menos dormido y más hambriento.

"Me encantaría, cariño, pero Emma está fuera esperándote"

"¿Emma? ¿Y por qué no ha entrado?"

"Tenía que atender unas llamadas" murmura dejándose un poco de convicción por el camino.

"Iré a vestirme entonces..." El pequeño se despereza en el sofá antes de encaminarse hacia el dormitorio.

"Henry, ¿te apetece que cambiemos el desayuno por la cena?" propone antes de que se pierda escaleras arriba.

"¡Genial! ¿En Granny's?"

"Tú eliges"

"¡Bien! Y quizás puedan venir también Emma y los demás" grita emocionado subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad. Regina no tiene tiempo de contestar pero la respuesta que se queda atrapada en su garganta es algo similar a un "y una mierda!". Aunque quizás dicho más suave, más parecido a "Henry, déjales, cenamos solos y no les molestamos, que tendrán cosas que hacer..." No va a compartir mesa con la familia Charming al completo después de estar viajando pegados durante más de una semana. Y mucho menos con la maldita rubia que está aparcada fuera.

Y como si Emma escuchara sus pensamientos, el móvil vuelve a vibrar. Lo coge sin dejarlo apenas sonar, sus ojos se abren como platos y relee la pantalla un par de veces: _"Déjame adivinar... las esposas te gustan y mi amenaza ha sido contraproducente, ¿no?"_

Así, sin más. La alcaldesa mira por tercera vez el mensaje y se niega a sonrojarse. Es sólo otra tontería más de esa insufrible y pervertida salvadora... Pero esta vez no abandona el móvil en la mesa. Se queda con él en la mano y nota como la reclama un minuto después.

_"Si piensa que por ser una autoridad no la detendría, se equivoca. Aunque si podría tener ciertas consideraciones. Un trato de favor, digamos..."_

Emma está encerrada y Regina empieza a considerar la posibilidad de que realmente se esté quedando sin oxígeno y sus neuronas estén agonizando. Bueno, el mundo tampoco se está perdiendo a una Einstein. Cuando vuelve a vibrar, es ella quien se queda sin aire.

_"Y sí, con trato de favor me estoy refiero a sexo"_

Esta vez sí que se sonroja. Pero la rojez se debe a partes iguales al enfado y la vergüenza. ¿Qué se cree que está haciendo?

Un nuevo aviso, un nuevo mensaje y Regina aprieta el móvil amenazando con romperlo.

_"La comisaría no parece un gran sitio, pero tiene su encanto. ¿Recuerdas la mesa en la que me esperaste sentada y cruzada de piernas?"_

Contiene el aliento, que podría salir en forma de llamas, y abre el nuevo mensaje.

_"¿Qué estoy diciendo? Te acuerdas seguro... Pues es una mesa muy resistente... Perfecta para descruzarlas"_

Aprieta la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que duele y sus dientes rechinan.

_"Pero esta vez tendríamos que ser más cuidadosas. No está bien destrozar lo que paga el contribuyente empotrándonos la una a la otra por todo el cuarto y comiéndonos a besos... ¿o sí?"_

Ya no son sólo sus labios los que se comprimen con rabia. Todo su cuerpo tiembla de furia y su temperatura roza la del agua hirviendo. Pero Emma no sabe cuándo parar y sigue en busca de la estocada final.

_"Vale, sé que te gusta jugar en casa. Acepto cambiar la comisaría por tu despacho. Esa alfombra que parece tan suave como tu piel... ¿imaginas la de cosas que podríamos hacer sobre esa alfombra? Yo sí... Sal y te lo cuento"_

Quiere salir, se muere por salir… pero a matarla. A caminar hasta su chatarra amarilla y fundirla con ella dentro. Y podría, claro que podría, porque con el cabreo que siente no necesitaría más que agitar los dedos y ardería medía ciudad. Está tan cerca de hacerlo… pero el condenado teléfono suena insistente una vez más:

_"Mientras te decides, ahí va un adelanto. Sería sin ropa... con mucho sudor... y mejor haber calentado antes e insonorizar el cuarto... o todo el ayuntamiento por si acaso"_

Traga saliva, y recibe otro mensaje antes de haber podido procesar el anterior.

_"…Te lo estás imaginando, ¿verdad?"_

¡¿Con quién se cree que está hablando?! La reina malvada no tolera que nadie le hable así. ¡Nadie! Y mucho menos que insinúe que está imaginando como ruedan por la alfombra, como se estremecen de placer piel contra piel, y… Y Henry está en casa. Esa pervertida no entiende de respeto ni cuidado.

Con esas mismas palabras comienza el mensaje. Teclea tan fuerte que podría atravesar el teléfono y agarrar a Emma del cuello.

_"¡¿Qué conexión neuronal falla en su cabeza?! No soy nadie para juzgar sus perversiones, ¡pero no me importune a mí con ellas! No pienso pisar la comisaría con usted dentro y, desde luego, si vuelvo al ayuntamiento, tendrá el acceso totalmente vetado y…"_

"Mamá, ¿qué haces?" Regina mira a Henry, parado en el recibidor, y se repite a si misma esa pregunta, _¿qué está haciendo aporreando el teléfono, cayendo en el juego de Emma y contestándola?_ Borra el mensaje y abandona el móvil igual que si quemara.

"Esperándote, mi amor. ¿Has cogido todo?"

"Creo que sí, ¿cenamos esta noche?"

"Por supuesto" confirma con esa sonrisa auténtica que reserva para Henry. "Te acompaño"

"No hace falta" Corre antes de que Regina tenga que ponerse en pie y le da un abrazo, con cuidado de no tocar su hombro. "Hasta luego"

"Adiós cariño" responde antes de que cierre la puerta tras él.

* * *

Henry acelera sus pasos al ver el coche de Emma estacionado. Es raro que su madre no esté fuera esperándole ni haya ido a casa a buscarle, pero lo más extraño ocurre al acercarse a la puerta del copiloto. Al verle abrir, Emma, casi con ansiedad, se tira hacia su asiento suplicando "¡No pases, no pases!" y sale atropelladamente del vehículo.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunta asustado echándose a un lado. Emma coge aire del mismo modo en que lo haría un ex convicto y cuando se pone en pie y se estira Henry no entiende su cara de desahogo.

"No es nada… mi puerta, que falla a veces. Coche viejo…" responde a trompicones golpeando el techo amarillo "¿Cómo ha ido la noche? ¿Te lo has pasado bien?" Apuesta por un cambio de tema radical mientras estira las piernas con placentera agonía.

"Nos fuimos a dormir tarde, tomé chocolate caliente y vimos_ Toy Story_ en el cuarto de mamá" enumera eufórico.

Revuelve su pelo con cariño a modo de saludo. "Eso suena a una noche estupenda."

"Sí, lo fue. Gracias por ofrecérmelo"

"Siempre que quieras, chico" Y lo dice de corazón.

"Además pude ayudar a mamá con algunas cosas y ver que está mejor…"

Las palabras de su hijo son la excusa perfecta de Emma para indagar casualmente. "¿Mejor? ¿A qué te refieres?"

"Con su hombro" La rubia versiona su mejor mueca de extrañeza "La herida no se curó del todo y aún le cuesta un poco moverlo"

"¿Sigue herida?" pregunta sintiendo el peso de la culpabilidad por mentirle con tanto descaro. Espera que el karma tenga en cuenta que se trata de una buena causa… "Quizás debería pasarme y preguntar qué tal está, ¿verdad?"

"Seguro que le haría mucha ilusión, ¡vamos!"

"Es sólo que… ¿te importaría que fuera yo sola? Los abuelos están esperando en casa y no quiero que se preocupen" Ahora sí que es definitivamente la única nominada a Peor Madre del Año…. "Ve de avanzadilla y diles que no tardaré mucho, ¿qué te parece?"

"Que me gusta que os llevéis así de bien" La cándida sonrisa de Henry multiplica la culpabilidad que ya siente y se promete a sí misma compensarle, aunque él no sepa nada. "Ahora te veo" Y se despide encaminado hacia la calle que lleva a casa de Snow y agitando su mano. Emma se gira y afronta la mansión como si se tratara de un castillo que asaltar. Siente el mismo pánico escénico que si tuviera que saltar un foso, escalar una muralla y subir a una almena saturada de arqueros. Y aun así camina hacia ella.

* * *

Cuando Rumpelstiltskin escucha los dos primeros golpes no entiende nada. No sabe qué hora es ni está muy seguro de donde está. Pero hay una mujer a su lado y sólo puede ser Belle. Eso le da una pista, está en Storybrooke. Y entra luz por la ventana, es de día.

Cuando escucha los dos segundos golpes aclara un misterio más, están llamando a la puerta. Pero no es la de su casa, sino la de la tienda. Aún no tiene clara la cuestión de qué hora es, pero tiene la sensación de que demasiado pronto para su gusto.

Con el tercer par de golpes, sospecha que puede ser una urgencia y aparta con sumo cuidado el brazo con el que Belle le rodea y se aparta lentamente. La muchacha continúa en su profundo sueño y él se hace con los primeros pantalones que encuentra y con una camisa abandonada sobre una silla. Baja a la tienda desde su casa y encuentra la cara de Neal mirando a través de los cristales de la puerta. Deja de moverse cuando intuye la figura de su padre acercándose a él.

Abre la puerta entrecerrando los ojos por la claridad. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Las… nueve y media" responde mirando su reloj. "Te he despertado, ¿verdad?" Frunce el entrecejo culpable.

"No te preocupes, ¿pero ocurre algo? ¿Estás bien?"

"Tranquilo, no vengo con malas noticias" sonríe apoyando la mano sobre su hombro.

"Pero tampoco es una visita de cortesía, ¿no?" inquiere torciendo el rostro y estrujando su mano. "Vamos, pasa y cuéntame qué ocurre"

La trastienda está igual que cómo la recordaba. Un desorden ordenado de libros, material de estudio sobre magia y papiros arrugados y con pinta de viejos. Varios de ellos están abiertos sobre la mesa principal y Neal puede apreciar desde runas antiguas hasta disertaciones sobre conjuros y poderes.

Se gira hacia su padre elevando una ceja. "¿Has vuelto a las andadas y estás tratando de recuperar tu magia?"

La limpia y tranquila risa de su padre responde antes que sus propias palabras. Levanta las manos declarándose inocente. "No, la profecía se ha cumplido, Henry ha sido el motivo de la destrucción del Oscuro y, créeme, no tengo intención de resucitarlo" Toma asiento en una de sus sillas e invita a Neal a la más cercana "Va a ser duro tener menos magia que David Copperfield, pero Henry, Belle y tú lo compensáis con creces. Sin magia puedo vivir, sin vosotros no. Sois todo lo que necesito" Neal toma asiento abrumado por la explicación de su padre, pero sonriendo. "Estos archivos son simple curiosidad, una indagación personal… las malas costumbres nunca se pierden"

Neal asiente y se queda callado. Muy callado. Rumpelstiltskin se inclina hacia él y busca su mirada. "Sé que como padre me he perdido muchas cosas, pero aún sé cuándo te preocupa algo… cuéntamelo"

Neal toma aire y se rasca la nuca. "¿Qué sabes de las sirenas?"

El hombre más mayor se recoloca en su silla regresando la espalda al respaldo y evaluando su pregunta. "¿Yo? Seguramente menos que tú, ¿no?" No entiende hacia donde se dirige esa conversación. "¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?"

"Yo…" Duda, vuelve a rascarse la nuca y termina por ponerse en pie, inquieto. "¿Crees que pueden perder fuerza? Lo que quiero decir es… llevaban mucho tiempo sin comer, desterradas de su laguna, ¿pueden debilitarse por el hambre hasta ser vulnerables a la magia?"

A Neal le cuesta estar quieto, pero Rumpel lee perfectamente su súplica. Está pidiendo sinceridad y no puede negársela. "Lo dudo…"

Su hijo se queda quieto frente a él, en mitad del cuarto. "Entonces, ¿qué ocurrió en ese barco?"

"Bueno, todos lo vimos. Regina le salvó la vida, ¿no?"

"Pero, ¿cómo?"

Rumpel se toma un receso y no responde aún. "¿Cómo están las cosas entre Emma y tú?"

"Simplemente no están…" Suspira y su dolor contagia a su padre. "Hablé con ella en el barco. No siente lo mismo que yo, ya no. Y creo que quedó aún más claro cuando una sirena fue capaz de engatusarla" Rumpelstiltskin muestra intención de hablar y tratar de animarle, pero niega con la cabeza. "Estoy seguro de que no era yo con cola de pez y biquini a quien vio ahí abajo…"

Traga hondo y recurre a un tono de lo más compasivo, uno que le delata. "¿Y qué estás pensando?"

"Papá" pronuncia Neal mirándole fijamente. "¿Sobre qué estás investigando?" Cabecea hacia la mesa, refiriéndose a los pergaminos y papeles esparcidos por ella.

"Beal…" Su nombre suena como un suspiro agónico.

"Papá" repite con una firmeza que no deja lugar a rodeos.

"Te contamos cómo derrotamos a la sombra pero no todos los detalles." Acepta la súplica implícita de su hijo e invita con sus ojos a Neal a retomar el asiento frente a él. "Hirieron a Regina. Estaba muy débil así que canalizó la magia de Emma a través de ella. Estamos hablando de un traspaso de magia muy complejo"

"No es algo normal, ¿verdad?"

"Si lo fuera, bastaría unos conocimientos básicos de magia para que alguien me tocara y usase el poder del Oscuro a su antojo. Como si yo fuera las pilas de una linterna." Neal espera algo más, una respuesta clara. "No, la forma de trabajar juntas, de entrelazarse… no es fácil, ni nada habitual…"

"Eso es lo que estabas estudiando, ¿no?"

Rumpelstiltskin asiente y le duele más a él que al propio Neal. "No es la primera vez que ocurre. Cuando la magia llegó a Storybrooke, Regina no podía ni hacer levitar una pluma. Y mucho menos dar vida al sombrero mágico. Estaba seca de poder hasta que Emma tocó su hombro y su magia regresó a la vida como una explosión. Incluso detuvieron el botón que hubiera destruido Storybrooke, ellas solas, sin ayuda ni conjuros. Debí darme cuenta entonces…"

Apoya los codos en sus rodillas y la frente en una de sus manos. "¿Darte cuenta de qué?"

"Beal, todo son suposiciones…" responde tratando de restar importancia a sus palabras, pero su hijo está dispuesto a llegar hasta el final, duela lo que duela. Suelta el aire antes de continuar. "Dímelo tú. ¿Cómo se vencen las sirenas? En el Bosque Encantado o en Nunca Jamás, ¿cómo?"

Neal frota sus ojos, recorre su cuero cabelludo, no quiere responder pero lo hace. "Con la magia más poderosa de todas…" Busca la mirada de su padre y vuelve a sentirse como un chiquillo. "¿Crees qué…?"

La voz de Rumpel se quiebra: "Lo siento…"

Neal se ríe con una carcajada húmeda y resignada, antes de esconder la cara entre sus manos. "Sí, tú también lo crees…"

* * *

Regina no tiene nada que hacer. Henry se ha marchado y todo lo que le queda es estar en esa mansión viendo pasar el tiempo hasta que llegue la hora de la cena y pueda volver a verle. No hay nadie a quien llamar, nadie con quien recuperar el tiempo perdido en Nunca Jamás, ni una sola alma en ese pueblo con quien relacionarse. Gajes del puesto de Reina Malvada. Pero no le importa. En este momento incluso agradece la soledad.

Deja su ropa en la cesta de la sucia y busca unos pantalones más anchos y una camiseta más vieja. Algo con lo que estar cómoda en casa. La ropa que desecha como sucia no tiene una sola mancha, ni siquiera rastro de arena, musgo o barro. Pero para ella huelen a cementerio, a muerte, y no pretende volver a ponérselas hasta que los recuerdos que la impregnan no desaparezcan. Se mira al espejo, con unos pantalones marrones y una camiseta oscura de tirantes, y se pregunta a quién está viendo. No luce como una alcaldesa, ni como una reina malvada o una inocente amazona. Pero sigue siendo ella misma, sigue teniendo su misma mala suerte, sigue sin poder dejar atrás su pasado.

Lo que ha descubierto en el cementerio ha pasado sobre su ánimo como una apisonadora. No se siente con fuerzas de afrontar nada más, no quiere seguir luchando, las desgracias no tienen fin, ni siquiera jugando con las reglas de los buenos. Frota su frente, retira su flequillo con desgana y cierra los ojos. Prefiere no ver su reflejo, prefiere simplemente no pensar. ¿Va a ser su vida siempre así? ¿Una lucha sin fin para conservar lo poquito de bueno que tiene? Aún no sabe cómo afectará ese descubrimiento a su vida… pero no quiere averiguarlo. Acaban de llegar de Nunca Jamás, acaba de recuperar a su hijo y continúa con un pequeño agujero en su hombro. Exige un respiro, un segundo de felicidad y descanso antes de reemprender esta pelea. ¿Es tanto pedir…?

Movimiento. El espejo refleja su dormitorio, incluida su puerta. Y esta se está moviendo. Todo sucede tan rápido que es apenas un pestañeo. Se escuchan dos golpes en la puerta, pero Regina ya se ha girado, ha abierto de par en par y ha alzado en el aire al intruso. Como si una mano invisible agarrara su cuello y le elevara del suelo.

"¡¿Sheriff Swan?!" grita con el corazón a mil revoluciones por la súbita intrusión.

"H-hol-la…" jadea medio estrangulada.

_Continuará…_

**Varias cosas, hemos llegado a los 100 rw! (A los 102, de hecho ^^)**

**Me estoy arriesgando a que me devoren viva, pero os agradezco a todos los comentarios, sois increíbles!, y en especial el número 100 ha sido bestial, os recomiendo echarle un ojo si queréis echaros unas carcajadas! :)**

**Por cierto, llevo dos findes de celebración de cumple… y vamos a por el tercero que es la traca final! A partir de ahí intentaré volver a publicar normal, aunque escribo a cada segundo que estoy libre! :)**

**_RECOMENDACIÓN DE LA AUTORA_****: Seguro que si hay una riada de Favoritos, Seguidores y Reviews, las musas se motivan y van mucho más rápido… probadlo y veréis! ;P**

**Además, ahí os dejo mi Twitter por si queréis que nos leamos donde el pajarito! SummerWineSip**

**Y para las que no lo conozcáis, os recomiendo un grupo de Facebok de Swan Queen que es PURO AMOR! *_* (añadir esto después de Facebook y juntarlo!) / groups / 387478211365185 /**


End file.
